


Con El Diablo En Nuestra Espalda

by Siry Pop (Zirii)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Diferencia de edad, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Menciones de suicidio, Past Relationship(s), depresión, grumpy Blaine, happy kurt, malas peliculas, mucho drama, past sebastian/dave, por que hago cosas tan tristes?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirii/pseuds/Siry%20Pop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un hombre busca la muerte mientras otro busca vivir ¿pueden estos polos opuestos ayudarse entre ellos para enontrar lo que ambos necesitan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inconfrome con el diseño de FF eliminé mis historias ahí para utilizar este lugar el cual es más cómodo para mí.
> 
> Algunos de ustedes ya conocen esta historia y otros quizás no, les dy a ambos la bienvenida esperando que la disfruten (una vez más quizas) hice algunos arreglos. Corregí errores ortográficos agregué algunas cosas y quité otras. pero tranquilos todo será igual.
> 
> SI TODO
> 
> En fin gracias por animarse a leer esta historia,

Los ruidos de la calle eran fuertes, molestos y por más que lo intentara no podía huir de ellos. Las sirenas, los gritos de la gente, la música; podía sentir el asco formarse dentro de él. Lo único que deseaba era caminar hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más.

Olvidar, solo olvidar… 

Esa sensación la había tenido desde que era pequeño. Esa sensación de odio de coraje y de decepción. 

¿Por qué no podía ser suficiente? 

No fue suficiente para sus padres, no fue suficiente para la universidad y al parecer no fue suficiente para su esposo. Su vida era un asco… Siempre lo había sido, desde niño lo único que había conocido era el desprecio y antipatía de sus padres, aquellos padres que siempre estaban muy ocupados para él. 

Ellos eran los típicos esposos jóvenes que no buscaban embarazarse vivir su vida en la diversión y la aventura, y ese era su plan, hasta que él llegó a arruinarlo todo. 

Él llego a hacer que su mundo girara completamente, y no de una muy buena gana. Él no era un niño deseado eso era algo que sus padres no dudaban en decírselo cuando tenían la oportunidad, sin embargo no fue tratado mal, le daban todo lo que quería, juguetes, ropa, comida, todos los antojos que pudiera tener un niño pequeño, todo menos su atención y su cariño como padres. 

Era un niño callado, jamás tenía algo que decir, todas las noches a la hora de la cena se moría por hablar por decirles a sus padres cualquier cosa y lograr que estos rieran, hacer que su padre soltara una gran carcajada y que luego le acariciara sus rizos alborotados en señal de orgullo… pero no llegaba a hacerlo, tenía miedo de recibir a cambio una de las típicas miradas de desprecio que sus padres bien sabían darle. Las horas de la comida se pasaban en silencio solo el Tic-Tok del reloj amenizaba la comida. 

Sus padres jamás fueron a los eventos familiares sus recitales de piano o violín, jamás les intereso llevarlo a fiestas con sus amigos o incluso organizar una para él. Siempre los invitaba a cada evento en el que participaba y requería su presencia, a cada recital que daba en el auditorio escolar, pero ellos nunca asistían. 

Cuando tenía diez años dejó de invitarlos. 

Cuando tenía diez años dejó de tocar. 

De ahí su vida se fue más aún al declive, no era un mal estudiante ni se metía en problemas, simplemente dejó de interesarse por lo que pasaba a sus alrededores, dejó de interesarse por sus padres de la misma forma que ellos no se interesaban por él. Se había dado cuenta que pasaba los días conviviendo con extraños con los que sólo compartía el apellido. Dudaba incluso que compartieran el mismo ADN, se negaba a creer que esa clase de personas fueran sus padres. 

Llegada a la preparatoria llegó la siguiente decepción. Sus padres se enteraron que era homosexual. 

No planeaba decírselos, no pensaba incluso que les fuera a importarles en lo más mínimo pero estaba equivocado. 

Fue una tarde de abril cuando su madre entró a su habitación sin aviso. El estaba sentado en la cama besando a un chico. Ni siquiera ya recordaba su nombre o incluso como era, lo único que recordaba de ese momento era el grito ensordecedor de su madre. 

El chico salió corriendo de inmediato, ni siquiera pensó en quedarse con él y apoyarlo en esa situación dejándolo una vez más decepcionado y vació. 

Esa noche fue la primera vez que vio alguna emoción en el rostro de su padre… asco.

Jamás le había gritado tanto su padre como esa noche ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo fuera un marica? Suficiente tenía con soportarlo todos los días como para ahora soportar sus tendencias mal habidas. Esa noche le gritó a su madre también culpándola por haberle dado un hijo que no era mejor que una pila de basura.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que pensó en quitarse la vida.

Y fue entonces cuando todo empeoró. 

Si antes de eso sus padres lo ignoraban ahora era como si estuvieran consientes de él en todo momento, toda falla se la hacían notar con creces, palabras humillantes y odiosas. 

Pero jamás respondió.

Cada noche se quedaba callado ante los insultos y las burlas cada noche deseando morir una y otra vez. 

Cuando estaba en su segundo año de preparatoria cometió el error de salir con un chico al baile escolar… los chicos populares los golpearon esa noche, ni siquiera habían podido bailar o disfrutar la fiesta. 

No recordaba lo que pasaba en realidad, sólo despertó en una habitación del hospital con cuatro costillas y un brazo roto, Jamás volvió a saber de su acompañante después de esa noche. Siempre se preguntaba por él en las noches ¿Se había mudado a algún lugar mejor? ¿Por qué no me lleva con él?

Estuvo cinco días en total en el hospital, sus padres jamás fueron a visitarlo. 

Ahí entre las paredes blancas del hospital los deseos de acabar con su vida regresaron.

Al salir del hospital su padre lo cambio de preparatoria no porque hubiera estado preocupado por el, si no porque había sido ya un escándalo y tenía que ocultar las cosas.

Enviarlo a Westerville Ohio fue el peor error que su pare jamás pudo cometer. Por primera vez en la vida él se encontraba feliz. Estaba contento, durante sus dos años ahí jamás visito a sus padres y jamás quiso hacerlo, la amistad con los chicos era lo único que necesitaba. 

Le enseñaron a seguir sus sueños, le enseñaron a ser sí mismo pero más que nada le enseñaron a sonreír.

La siguiente decepción llegó al salir de la preparatoria, estaba decidido a estudiar teatro o música como tanto deseaba más sin embargo fue rechazado por todas las universidades a las que entró. Con solo abrir un sobre sus sueños se desmoronaron. 

Sus padres estaban ahí para hacérselos saber, para decirles cuanta era la deshonra y vergüenza de tener un hijo que no es bueno para nada. ‘ni para cantar canciones de maricas sirves’ le dijo su padre. 

Se desmoronó esa noche, su padre le había informado que le consiguió un lugar en una universidad cerca de casa donde estudiaría contabilidad, esa noche se había decidido su destino. 

Terminaría la universidad y trabajaría para su padre. Ni siquiera estarían en la misma parte del edificio, no el solo sería un contador como cualquier otro mientras su padre era el jefe de la empresa pisos más arriba. Ni siquiera mencionaría que era su hijo. 

Y así fue, durante años pasaba los días detrás de un escritorio haciendo cuentas y aguantando la burla de algunos de los trabajadores una y otra vez. Siempre era lo mismo. 

La más reciente decepción la sufrió con el que fue su esposo… o al menos eso creía. 

Había conocido a Eli en un congreso elaborado por la empresa, el se encontraba en la parte de atrás cuando un hombre apuesto se acercó con una sonrisa encantadora. 

Quedó flechado inmediatamente, jamás había sido el interés de algún hombre y ahora que lo era no quería dejarlo ir, se aferró a él rápidamente. 

Una salida se convirtió en otra y por fin Eli había aceptado vivir con él. Había abandonado la casa de su padre hace años, ahora lo único que tenía era un pequeño apartamento que apenas tenía todas las comodidades. 

Tenía dinero, lo suficiente como para comprar cinco casas si quisiera, aún a pesar de todo sus padres le tenían una cuenta en el banco enorme. Pero el no tomaría ningún centavo, sería como deberles un favor y no había nada en el mundo que lo hiciera tomar aunque fuera un centavo. 

Eli se adaptó a la vida en el departamento, más sin embargo el viajaba mucho; pasaba semanas enteras en convenciones y viajes de trabajo, él se quedaba siempre dudando y temiendo lo peor… pero sus dudas desaparecían cada vez que él llegaba y lo llenaba de amor. Sus besos aclaraban cada una de sus dudas y sus caricias domaban los temores. 

Con él estaba a salvo. 

Eli le propuso matrimonio meses después.

El aceptó sin decirle a nadie… en realidad no tenía a nadie a quien decirle, había perdido contacto con sus amigos de la preparatoria y sus padres no querían saber nada de él. 

Estaba solo… solo tenía a Eli. 

Llevó a un juez a su departamento una tarde de agosto en la ceremonia solo estaban ellos y algunos amigos de Eli. 

Todos reían… él no sabía por qué.

Después lo descubrió.

Había salido temprano del trabajo y decidió caminar a casa, fue ahí cuando lo vio cargando a un niño y tomado de la mano de una mujer para después besarla suavemente. Su cuerpo temblaba de celos, a él jamás llegó a verlo así, ni a besarlo de esa manera tan llena de… amor. Pero a ellos sí, sí a su familia. 

Esa noche cuando Eli llegó al departamento Sus cosas ya estaban empacadas esperándolo. 

Ni siquiera negó lo sucedido, para él todo eso había sido un juego, la forma de conseguir que el hijo del dueño de la empresa se enamorara de él, obtener dinero fácil. 

Después de eso no paraba de llorar por las noches, había comprado una navaja en una tienda cerca de ahí, pasaba horas viéndola, tratando de tomar valor… era incluso un cobarde para eso. 

Su trabajo terminó y como siempre salió del edificio sin ver a nadie, sin hablar con nadie, no había nadie ahí que valiera la pena. 

“Hey Anderson,” Escuchó decir a Jim, uno de sus ‘compañeros’ de trabajo. “¿Ya vas a que te den por el culo? ¡Marica!”

Escuchó las risas de los demás pero no le importaron. Por primera vez había llegado a su límite.

Se encontraba caminando sin rumbo, sus pies comenzaban a dolerle más sin embargo el caminaba, no se detendría no podía hacerlo. 

Se detuvo casi a la orilla de la ciudad, al terminar la avenida estaba un puente.

Hipnotizado caminó a la orilla, el agua estaba tranquila bajo de él, tan silenciosa y hermosa a varios metros de distancia.

No sabía cuántas horas pasó ahí, sólo viendo, deseando sentirse tan pacifico como se veían esas aguas. 

“Y bien ¿Te vas a aventar o no?” 

Dio un brinco y se dio la vuelta enojado ¿Quién se atrevía a acercarse a extraños así como si nada? 

Frente a él estaba la persona más extraña que jamás había visto en la vida. Era un hombre con unos pantalones ajustados de color menta, parecían que eran de talla junior porque estaba bastante delgado y aún así le quedaban estos un poco flojos. Sus zapatos eran de un chillante (y ofensivo) color amarillo. 

En la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa blanca con un estampado de un gato color morado, llevaba una chamarra de tela gris con los bordes color menta, estas le quedaban grandes, estaba seguro que la playera se le caía de un hombro ¿Cómo alguien podía estar tan delgado 

Si su atuendo no era mucho el chico llevaba además un sombrero de tejido enorme y brillante de color turquesa. De la parte que le cubrían las orejas bajaban dos trenzas tejidas de color rosa chicle y si esto no era todo en la parte de arriba tenía una pequeña bola de hilos del mismo color. Le cubría toda la cabeza, Apenas dejaba ver sus ojos.

Ese enorme par de ojos brillantes y tan azules que le quitaron el aliento por unos segundos. 

“¿Y bien?” Le preguntó el chico. “¿No vas a saltar? “

El se quedó por unos segundos sorprendido y sin palabras, hasta que por fin se alejó del chico viéndolo enojado. “¿Por qué no te metes en lo que no te importa?”

“Si quieres saltar del puente es mala idea,” le dijo el sin poner atención a sus palabras. Acercándose a la orilla para ver el agua de abajo. “No es muy alto, y el agua solo ocasionaría que te rompieras algún hueso… quizás te ahogarías si no sabes nadar pero eso es doloroso ¿No crees? No creo que te guste esa clase de muerte.” 

“¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué te da idea de que puedes venir a decirme que hacer?” le dijo él molesto, estaba seriamente pensando en darle un puñetazo a ese chiquillonextraño. 

El chico rió y volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa. “Llevaba tiempo ahí sentado,’ le dijo apuntándole a una de las sillas que se encontraban a metros de ahí para los turistas “A veces vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar. Es un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo.” 

“Eso no implica que tengas derecho a meterte donde no te llaman,” le dijo. 

“Te vi desde que llegaste,” continuó el chico sin perder la sonrisa. “Llevabas mucho tiempo ahí contemplando el agua…creo que pensabas si debías saltar o no.”

“Y debí haberlo hecho,” dijo el otro sin humor.

“No lo creo… creo que a pesar de todo quieres aferrare la vida. No quieres morir. Si en verdad quisieras morir hubieras saltado en el momento en que llegaste.”

“¿Quién crees que eres? ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! Ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo.” Le dijo molesto. 

“Tienes razón “le dijo el chico riendo y extendiendo su mano. “Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel”

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó confundido. 

“Se supone que debes tomarla…” Le dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa.   
“¡SE LO QUE SE DEBE HACER!” Gritó atrayendo la mirada de algunas personas a su alrededor.

“Pues entonces, tómala. Puedes estar seguro de que no va a morderte.” El chico aún tenía esa boba sonrisa ¿Cómo era posible que no le dolieran las mejillas de tanto sonreír?

Lo vio con desconfianza por unos segundos y poco a poco se acercó para tomar su mano y una vez que lo hizo sorprendentemente la sonrisa del chico se hizo incluso aún más grande. 

“¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?” Le preguntó levantando una ceja hasta que se perdiera de vista en el borde de su gorro.

“Blaine Anderson,” le dijo él en voz baja. 

“Bueno Blaine Anderson ya sé tu nombre, estoy seguro de que vamos a ser grandes amigos.”

“¡Apenas te conozco! ¿Además cuántos años tienes? Pareces de secundaria” Le dijo Blaine confundido. 

La sonrisa de Kurt desapareció por primera vez y en su lugar se mostro ofendido. “¿Disculpa? ¡Tengo 22 años! Soy lo suficientemente grande como para estar solo en la calle.”

Tenía 22 años, era justamente diez años menos que él ¿Cómo podría una amistad funcionar con tantos años de diferencia? El chico estaba loco definitivamente, y lo estaba más el por imaginarse que eso pudiera ser una opción. Lo que tenía que hacer era dejar a ese loco, regresar a casa y olvidarlo. 

“Aún así no eres tan grande como para estar hablando con extraños… será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste y le arruines la vida a alguien más.” Le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa fingida. 

“No arruine tu vida,” le dijo Kurt aún con su tono ofendido. “Al contrario, creo que he sido lo más maravilloso que te ha pasado el día de hoy” le dijo sonriendo. 

“Vaya pero que modesto eres chiquillo.” Le dijo enfadado, definitivamente el chico era lo más sobresaliente que le había pasado en el día pero no había forma en la que se lo diría. 

“Ignorare eso de chiquillo sólo porque claramente tus canas indican que eres muuucho mayor que yo.” Le dijo ‘el chiquillo’ mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Era la imagen perfecta de un niño de cinco años.

“¡Yo no tengo canas!” Gritó Blaine exasperado. 

“Y yo no soy un chiquillo, ¿Vez? Así todo el mundo gana.” Le dijo sonriendo. 

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de enfado y se dio la vuelta. Definitivamente no estaba para esto el día de hoy. En casa estaba una botella de coñac esperándolo y con suerte podría usar esa navaja que tenía guardada. 

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la otra orilla para tomar un taxi pero se detuvo al ver que el chico lo seguía. 

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“¿Vas a regresar a la ciudad?” le preguntó con una sonrisa algo tímida. “Ya oscureció y en verdad no quiero regresar caminando solo…”

“Y de seguro estas pensando en que te lleve conmigo ¿No? ¿Por qué no te consigues tu propio taxi?” le preguntó el enfadado. No estaba como para ser niñero de nadie. 

“Se me acabo el dinero,” le dijo sonrojado. “Pasó un señor vendiendo globos y compre unos cuantos.”

“¿Te gastaste todo tu dinero en globos?” le preguntó Blaine incrédulo “¿Quién hace eso? ¿Seguro que no tienes retraso mental?”

“Aparentemente yo,” le dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros. “Y no seas grosero, tienes que ser amable con los menores.” 

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro. “¿Y bien donde están tus globos?” Le preguntó confundido.

“Los dejé ir,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

“¿Gastaste tu dinero en globos para después dejarlos ir? ¡¿Estás loco?!” Le dijo molesto. “Mereces irte caminando por tu estupidez.”

“¡Oye! Por favor,” le dijo el haciendo puchero. “Estoy cansado y no quiero caminar.”

Blaine lo vio por unos segundos evaluando la situación. No quería hacerlo. Lo menos que quería era pasar más tiempo con ese chico latoso pero la palidez de su piel lo hizo cambiar de opinión y claro la forma en la que el chico lo veía no ayudaba en mucho. 

“Está bien,” le dijo con un suspiro. “Pero el taxi irá a mi casa, sin escalas, tú te las arreglaras desde ahí.” Le dijo molesto.

El chico dejó escapar un grito de alegría y salto un par de veces aplaudiendo. “Está bien ¡Gracias!” Le dijo él con una sonrisa. 

Paró un taxi minutos después, los dos viajaron en silencio, el chico parecía lunático viendo de un lado a otro por la ventana. Todo le sorprendía como un bebé, no quería admitirlo pero era encantador…estúpido, pero encantador. Blaine no pudo ocultar una sonrisa cuando notó el olor de algodón de azúcar provenir del chico. ¿Quién demonios era? 

“¿Así que aquí vives?” le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa al ver el edifico una vez que bajaron del taxi. 

“Si, y aquí es donde yo me voy y tu también,” le dijo Blaine dándose la vuelta para entrar. 

“¡fue un gusto conocerte!” le gritó Kurt. “Cuídate, y por favor prométeme que no harás nada malo esta noche.”

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio a Kurt que lo veía con intensidad.

“¿Disculpa?”

“No hagas nada malo ¿sí?... por favor.” 

Los ojos tristes del chico lo hipnotizaron de nuevo, fue en ese trance en el cual al parecer había asentido ya que el rostro de Kurt se llenó de alegría. 

“¡Nos vemos! “ Kurt se alejó silbando una melodía extraña. 

Blaine se quedó confundido en la entrada del edificio. ¿Quién diablos era ese chico? No estaba seguro de quererlo ver de nuevo. 

Esa noche Blaine no tomó, acomodo sus cosas y se fue a la cama, estaba cansado solamente eso era todo.

La promesa que le hizo al chico no tenía nada que ver…

Absolutamente nada.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horribles trabajos, rica comida y una que otra frase de Disney

Como siempre su alarma sonó a las 7 de la mañana, se levantó y se dio un baño, ni siquiera puso atención a que ponerse siempre era lo mismo, pantalones de vestir negros con una camisa de manga corta blanca y una corbata, tan monótona y gris era su vida. 

Se arregló con rapidez tenía que estar en el edificio a las 8 y ya se le hacía tarde, enfadado salió del edificio con un paso rápido, estaba nublado y hacia algo de frío, el clima le había dado justo al blanco ese día. 

“¡Hey! ¡HEY!... Espera.” 

El siguió su camino, ya estaba acostumbrado a los gritos extraños por la calle y a decir verdad no estaba como para ponerles atención a locos o drogadictos. 

“¡Blaine Anderson!” 

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido al ver al chico del día anterior corriendo hacia el cargando dos tazas de café. 

“¿Acaso me estas acosando?” le preguntó enojado. “Sabía no que no debía mostrarte donde vivía ¿eres uno de esos locos drogadictos verdad? Si quieres dinero tendrás que conseguirlo de otra parte.” Le dijo mientras comenzaba otra vez a caminar. 

El chico lo vio confundido, llevaba ropa diferente pero aún sus tenis amarillos y su estúpido gorro eran los mismos. ¿Quién le dijo que el verde, el turquesa y el amarillo combinaban? Lo más probable es que el pobre chico fuer daltónico.

“¿Acaso eres así de grosero con toda la gente que conoces?” le preguntó mientras trotaba para caminar junto a él. “La amargura saca muchas canas ¿sabes?... quería agradecerte lo de ayer y te traje un café.” Le dijo el sonriendo ofreciéndole una de las tazas de café como si fuera una ofrenda religiosa o algo así.

“¿Me estas siguiendo o algo así? ¿Cómo diablos sabías que salgo a esta hora?” Aquél chico Kirk había pasado de ser un niño tierno a un posible asesino en serie.

“No lo sabía” le dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que tomaba el vaso ofrecido “Esta algo frío, no sabía a qué hora salías así que estaba esperándote.” 

“¿Desde qué hora estas aquí?” le preguntó el al sentir el café completamente frío. 

“Las seis.” Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada el pasar horas helándose en la calle. 

“¿Llevas casi dos horas esperándome en el frío? ¿Estás loco?” Le pregunto sorprendido. El chico se veía algo sonrojado, no estaba seguro si era por el frío o por timidez pero era un buen cambio a comparación del tono pálido o casi azul que tenía hace unos momentos.

“No me molesta el frío…” le dijo el encogiéndose de hombros un vez más con una sonrisa. 

“Bueno muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpas me voy al trabajo que gracias a ti voy tarde.” 

Blaine comenzó a caminar con pasos aún más rápidos, y ni siquiera se puso a regañar al chico cuando sintió como este aún corría para alcanzarlo. 

“¿Acaso eres un perrito que no tiene dueño? ¡Deja de seguirme!” le dijo el molesto y sin dejar de caminar y sin preocuparse si este batallaba en seguirle el paso o no. No tenía por qué esperarse, aquél loco lo estaba siguiendo por su cuenta

“Sólo quiero platicar más contigo,” le dijo él sin perderle el paso. “Tú sabes tener una linda platica por la mañana, como por ejemplo ¿Qué tal dormiste?” 

“Yo no quiero hablar con pubertos. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?” le dijo este comenzando a jadear un poco.

“Eres muy grosero ¿sabes? tienes que trabajar más en tu mal genio…apuesto a que no tienes amigos por eso.”

Blaine volteó a verlo, sorprendentemente el chico caminaba al lado suyo como si nada. “Tengo los suficientes amigos gracias. Ahora me voy a trabajar no quiero problemas.” le dijo molesto

“Quizás estás de mal humor por no dormir bien, te entiendo, yo tuve una pesadilla anoche, mi compañero de cuarto me recomendó que no viera a Esponja antes de dormir y ¡tenía razón! No sabes todo lo que Bob hacía con los tentáculos de calamardo,” dijo para después estremecerse exageradamente. “Creo que quizás mi mente trata de decirme algo.” Dijo en voz baja.

Blaine se detuvo y lo vio fijamente, si hubiera visto su cara en ese momento quizás hasta él mismo rompería en una carcajada.

“¿Mucha información?... perdón, pero te dije que fue un mal sueño.” 

“Genial, no estás loco, solo eres un depravado.” 

“¡HEY! ¿Qué te dije acerca de ser grosero?”

“No lo sé y ahora no me importa. Adiós.” 

Blaine se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para indicar que ya habían llegado a las oficinas, quería irse sin decir nada sin embargo la mirada de lástima lo detuvo. 

“¡¿Ahora Qué?!” Blaine no tenía tiempo para juegos infantiles pero a pesar de eso no podía ignorar a aquel extraño chico.

“¿Es ahí donde trabajas?” Le preguntó este viendo el edificio con recelo. 

“Si ¿tiene algo de malo?” 

“Parece que es un lugar muy aburrido ¿Te gusta?”

Blaine suspiro y se dio la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse. “Si no me gustara no estaría trabajando aquí Kirk” le grito él sin voltear. 

“¡Que te vaya bien!” le gritó Kurt al verlo subir los escalones. “¡Y ME LLAMO KURT!”

Blaine negaba con su cabeza al entrar por las puertas de su ‘gran’ trabajo claro que era aburrido su trabajo ¡Era la muerte! Pasar ocho horas sentado solo haciendo apuntes y notas no era una vida para él ni para nadie. Pero eso no le daba permiso a cualquier chiquillo de juzgarlo, no ese chico no le daba buena espina y entre más lejos estaba de él mejor. 

“¿No vas a ir a comer?” 

Blaine levantó la vista de sus apuntes y vio a Marley una de sus compañeras y a decir verdad la única que valía la pena ahí. 

“No tengo hambre,” le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. “Prefiero terminar mi trabajo rápido y así salir temprano.” 

“Te traeré algo” le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. 

Blaine no le dijo nada, sabía que lo haría aún a pesar de que él se negara. Si tan solo todas las personas fueran así de amables como ella. 

“Anderson.”

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio ahora a su gerente el señor St.James quien lo veía con la misma mirada molesta y prepotente de siempre. 

“¿Es este tu reporte del mes pasado?” le preguntó mientras levantaba un folder de color amarillo lleno de hojas. 

“Si, se lo entregué ayer por la mañana,” le dijo Blaine confundido. 

“Anderson ¿Crees que esto es una escuela primaria? Este reporte es un asco. ¡Las cuentas están completamente mal!” Grito moviendo exageradamente el folder de un lado para otro como si eso fuera a demostrar lo ‘mal’ que estaba hecho este. “Hazlo de nuevo.” Le dijo aventándole el folder al escritorio ocasionando que algunas hojas se salieran de este.

“Pero debe de haber un error ¡Yo lo revise!” Le dijo Blaine sorprendido.

“¿Estás diciendo que YO hago mal mi trabajo Anderson?” Le preguntó sarcásticamente. “¿Acaso quieres una visita con el director?” le preguntó ahora con una sonrisa, St. James sabía exactamente que decir para callarle la boca.

“No señor,” le dijo él en voz baja. 

“Hazlo de nuevo. Lo quiero mañana en mi oficina a primera hora.”

“¡Pero Señor! Lleva horas hacerlo, en tampoco tiempo yo no-“

“No me hagas repetirlo Anderson, suficiente tengo con lidiarte aquí,” le dijo el viéndolo como si fuera basura antes de regresar a su oficina. 

Gruñendo Blaine recogió las cosas, podía escuchar las risas de otros trabajadores burlándose como todos los días. 

Salió de la oficina tarde, no había comido nada. El coraje le había generado nauseas y con todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer no podía ni pensar en comida. 

Estaba caminando con pasos aflojerados, no tenía energía de absolutamente nada. 

“¿Mal día en el trabajo?”

Con un pequeño grito (Masculino claro) se dio la vuelta, el chico estaba ahí viéndolo de nuevo con esos enormes ojos azules y esa sonrisa boba. ¿Acaso no podía tener un día tranquilo? Ahora dios también estaba en su contra. 

“¡Por dios deja de seguirme! ¿Qué no tienes un hogar?” le pregunto molesto. 

El chico lo vio con tristeza le temblaba el labio y parecía comenzar a llorar. “no lo tengo… vivo en las calles y me prostituyo por las noches.” Se llevó sus manos a los ojos y sus hombros temblaron. “A veces paso días hasta semanas sin comer.”

“Demonios… escucha lo siento, no quería ofenderte,” le dijo Blaine arrepentido, lo menos que quería era hacerlo llorar. Estaba a punto de tocar su hombro cuando el chico levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

“Estoy bromeando,” le dijo el chico sonriendo nuevamente como si nada, viéndolo divertido. “Eres muy ingenuo.”

“Eres un inmaduro,” le dijo Blaine dándose la vuelta para continuar con su camino. 

“¡No espera!... tengo algo para ti,” le dijo el chico alcanzándolo.

El chico se puso delante de él deteniéndolo, metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su enorme chamarra y sacó de este una taza de cerámica con la leyenda “I ♥ NY.”

“Aquí tienes.” Le dijo Dándosela con una sonrisa. 

Blaine tomó la taza y lo vio confundido y una vez más molesto. 

“¿Acaso te gusta gastar dinero en tonterías?”Le dijo incrédulo. “Este tipo de basura sólo la compran los turistas y yo no soy turista…. No la quiero.” Le dijo el extendiendo la taza para que el otro la tomara.

“¡Es un regalo! No puedes regresar un regalo,” le dijo el otro enojado. Era divertido ver como las facciones de aquel chico cambiaban tan fácilmente. Sus ojos expresaban sus sentimientos de una forma tan clara e inocente que le recordaban a Blaine a un cachorro o a un niño pequeño. “¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que alguien haga algo por ti?” 

“¡Esto no es hacer algo por mí! ¡Yo no quiero una taza! Tú eres el que parece no aceptar que no quiero que me molestes. ¿Por qué me sigues molestando? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Acaso soy tu proyecto de primaria?” 

Blaine estaba casi gritando, la gente alrededor los veía raro, a él quien era obviamente él más normal de los dos. Quizás era la vestimenta del chico lo que los hacía voltear y no los gritos.

“Estoy aquí porque me preocupas,” Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa. “Y porque creo que eres una persona que necesita un amigo… y quiero ser tu amigo, estar ahí para ti.” 

“Yo no te necesito Kirk.” le dijo Blaine tercamente.

“Ya te dije que es Kurt, K-U-R-T… Y no seas tonto, Todos necesitan un amigo.” Le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Y como tu nuevo amigo quiero regalarte esa taza… no pierdes nada en aceptar… ganarás una taza nueva ¡Es una ganga!” le dijo levantando sus cejas cómicamente. 

Blaine dio un suspiro y guardo la taza en su maletín, el chico tenía razón una tasa nueva no hacía daño incluso si esta fuera boba, corriente y nada original. 

“Ni siquiera me conoces,” le dijo Blaine. 

“Para eso son las amistades…para conocer a la gente… no sería divertido si desde un principio supiera todo de ti.” Le dijo Kurt como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

“Puede que seas un asesino serial. En verdad creo que eres un asesino serial.” 

“Sólo los lunes,” le dijo Kurt riendo. “Tienes suerte de que sea miércoles.” Terminó guiñándole el ojo .

“Pero vaya que eres una caja de sorpresas,” le dijo Blaine sarcásticamente. “¿Acaso acosas así a todos tus amigos? Cuantas órdenes de restricción tienes en tu contra ¿mil? ¿Ninguna? Porque si quieres yo puedo conseguir la primera.” 

“¡Vaya! Alguien sabe decir chistes ¿te costó mucho trabajo?” le dijo riendo ligeramente. “No tengo ordenes de restricción de ningún tipo” le dijo Kurt manteniendo su sonrisa. “Consigo la amistad de la gente antes de que hablen con la policía.” 

“Eres un caso perdido,” le dijo Blaine dándose la vuelta para comenzar de nuevo con su camino. 

Sabía que el chico lo seguiría, ya no pretendía escapar de su complejo de acosador. 

“¿Tuviste un mal día en el trabajo? “ Le preguntó Kurt con curiosidad. “te vez tenso… e increíblemente estas más de mal humor que ayer.”

“Sí,” le dijo él con un suspiro y aguantándose las ganas de gritarle al chico para que se fuera. “Estoy cansado y tengo mucha hambre así que perdóname si no soy una radiante bola de felicidad como tú.” 

“Oh se que te hará sentir mejor,” le dijo el chico alegre, aplaudiendo un poco entusiasmado. 

Estaba equivocado no parecía un niño de secundaría. Parecía uno de kínder. 

“Oh sé que me hará sentir mejor,” le dijo Blaine. “Estas en mi apartamento SOLO y con algo de comida rápida y solo ¿ya dije solo?” 

“Yo tengo algo mejor que eso.” Le dijo Kurt ignorando su tono sarcástico. “¿Confías en mi?” le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos increíblemente más contento que hace unos segundos. 

“No.” Le dijo Blaine inmediatamente.

“¡Genial!” 

El chico lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a jalar llevándoselo en dirección contraria a la que quería ir.

“¡Hey! ¡Dije que no confiaba en ti!” Le dijo Blaine algo molesto. 

Quién diría que alguien tan flaco y que se viera debilucho tuviera tanta fuerza. 

El chico lo fue jalando por un sin nuero de calles, se había perdido en cuanto giraron en la tercer cuadra. Tenía algo de miedo, quizás lo llevaría con otros de sus amigos locos y le sacarían un órgano. 

Sus teorías acerca de Kurt terminaron cuando este se paro enfrente de un restaurante en un remolque al final de un callejón. 

El remolque era más parecido a una casa rodante, por afuera estaba escrito ‘SAMMY’s’ con letra cursiva. Había algo de gente sentadas en mesas colocadas en la parte de afuera.

“Debes de estar bromeando,” le dijo Blaine. “¿Quieres que coma aquí? Es el lugar más sucio que he visto en mi vida,” le dijo él listo para darse la vuelta y regresar a casa. Tomaría un taxi al parecer. 

“No es sucio,” le dijo Kurt jalándolo para el restaurante. “Sam prepara las mejores hamburguesas del mundo. Te van a encantar.” 

Bien, quizás el lugar no estaba tan mal en realidad, las mesas estaban pintadas de varios colores lo que le hacía pensar en los restaurantes de los 80s y estaban aparentemente limpias, que ya es mucho decir a comparación de otros lugares en mejores zonas. 

“¿Me quieres envenenar verdad?” le preguntó haciendo una mueca.

“¡Deja de pensar lo peor de las personas! Tienes que vivir un poco y arriesgarte,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras tomaban asiento en una de las sillas. 

“¡Hey Kurt!” 

Ambos voltearon hacia donde se veía la cocina, desde ahí un joven rubio le saludaba con su mano y una gran sonrisa. 

Blaine se quedó sorprendido, jamás pensó que existiera una boca tan grande.

“¡Hey Sam! Traigo a un incrédulo, demuéstrale que tan buena es tu comida,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo y apuntándole a Blaine quien veía todo confundido. 

“En seguida sale una hamburguesa suprema para él, ¿Lo de siempre para ti?” le preguntó el rubio mientras volteaba algunas carnes del asador. 

“¡Desde luego!”

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine quien lo veía con una ceja levantada. 

“¿Por qué pediste por mi? Yo no quiero hamburguesa,” le dijo molesto.

“Créeme una vez que la pruebes las adoraras” le dijo el sonriendo. “Bueno mientras esperamos por qué no me cuentas ¿Por qué tu día estuvo tan mal?”

“¿Estuvo? Aún lo está.” Le dijo ignorando la mirada ofendida de Kurt. “sólo fue mi gerente, lo mismo de siempre, quiere que haga todo un informe de un día. Un informe que ya le había entregado y que está bien hecho.”

“¿Y porque lo tienes que hacer de nuevo?” le preguntó Kurt confundido.

“Porque él me odia, apuesto a que ni siquiera lo reviso.” Le dijo Blaine. Podía sentir de nuevo el coraje formarse, si seguía pensando en eso le dolería la cabeza. 

“bueno, entrégale el mismo reporte que habías hecho.”Le dijo Kurt encogiendo los hombros. “Si no lo ha leído no se dará cuenta de que es el mismo… sólo cambia de folder y parecerá uno nuevo.”

Blaine se quedó pensando por unos segundos y después vio a Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. “Eso es una gran idea.” 

“¿Veeeez? te digo que tienes que confiar en mí… yo siempre tengo buenas ideas.” Le dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente su cabeza. 

Blaine estuvo a punto de darle la contra pero fue interrumpido por el chico rubio que llegaba con dos platos con hamburguesas colocando uno enfrente de cada uno. 

“Así que eres amigo de Kurt, no te había visto por aquí,” le dijo el rubio viéndolo desconfiado.

“No somos-“

“Es mi nuevo amigo,” le dijo Kurt interrumpiéndolo. “Sam, el es Blaine…. Blaine él es Sam; El mejor cocinero que pudiera existir.”

Blaine lo saludó de la mano con una pequeña sonrisa que él rubio no respondió. ¿Cuál era su problema? 

“¿Cómo se conocieron?” Les preguntó sin dejar de ver a Blaine.

“Ha pues…”

“Blaine quería saltar de un puente,” Le dijo Kurt sin problemas. “Creo que yo lo interrumpí y de ahí nació nuestra amistad,” le dijo sonriendo antes de morder su hamburguesa. “Mmmm Está deliciosa.”

Sam lo vio intensamente, Blaine estaba con la boca abierta viendo a Kurt sorprendido.

“Ahora veo por qué se interesó en ti,” Le dijo Sam con una sonrisa. “Qué bueno que tengas un amigo como Kurt…Bien disfruten su comida... yo invito,” les dijo guiñándoles el ojo antes de irse. 

Blaine se quedó aún boquiabierto, a la tercer mordida de su hamburguesa Kurt lo vio confundido. “¿No vas a comer? Se va a enfriar.”

“¿¡Cómo pudiste decirle eso a tu amigo?!” le preguntó furioso.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Kurt confundido. “¿Qué es el mejor cocinero? No he probado tu comida pero si quieres puedo hacerlo y decidir…”

“¡Que me iba a aventar de un puente!” le dijo en un susurro. Está furioso, ahora si no había duda que le dolería la cabeza.

“Pues porque eso pasó,” le dijo Kurt confundido. “Fue como nos conocimos… tu ibas a aventarte y yo te salve de la perdición… más bien de romperte unos cuantos huesos…” 

“No puedes andar por ahí y diciéndole a la gente eso. Es MÍ vida Kurt.” 

“Pero Sam es como mi hermano, no le oculto nada,” le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. “Créemelo él no te juzgara, él te entiende a la perfección.” Le dijo suavemente.

Blaine volteó a ver al cocinero, el los veía desde su puesto con una cálida sonrisa. 

Blaine suspiro y volteo a ver a Kurt antes de levantar la hamburguesa. “Más te vale que si estén ricas.”

“Blaine… están para morirse.” 

:::::::::::::::::::::

Blaine llegó al día siguiente a su trabajo puntual y por primera vez con una sonrisa. Le dejó a St.James el informe que se suponía que tenía que hacer y regresó a su puesto de trabajo. 

St.James llegó a su cubículo unas horas después diciéndole de cómo por fin hacía las cosas bien, y que al parecer no podía hacer nada bien a la primera. No le importó, ni sus palabras y por primera vez tampoco le importaron las burlas de los demás. 

A medio día su celular sonó indicando mensaje, sólo había una persona que podía comunicarse con él y era la misma persona a la que quizás no debió darle su número. 

_“Tenemos que estar en contacto.” Le dijo Kurt cuando ya estaban de regreso en el edificio de Blaine._

_“¿Para qué tendríamos que estar en contacto?” Le preguntó Blaine sin interés._

_Tenía que admitir, el chico lo había animado un poco, le había ahorrado horas de trabajo y tenía que admitir que sí esas hamburguesas estaban más que deliciosas. Regresaría ahí a comer sin duda alguna… al menos si no le causaba algún envenenamiento… Pero aún tenía sus restricciones con Kurt. Nadie llega a ofrecerle tu amistad así como así, y no de la forma tan hostigosa y…original en la que lo hacia el chico ¿en verdad quería incluirlo más en su vida?_

_“¡Para platicar! ¿A quién más voy a llamarle a las tres de la mañana cuando no pueda dormir? ¿A quién voy a hablarle un día pidiéndole que pague mi fianza o que vaya por mí a la estación de policía?”_

_“Eso no me hace querer darte mi número,” le dijo Blaine levantando una ceja._

_“¡Yo haría eso por ti!” le dijo Kurt. “Y te sacaría de la cárcel… si tuviera dinero claro... y si no es por qué matas a alguien… incluso yo tengo restricciones en eso. Aunque si fue en defensa propia...”_

_Blaine suspiro y sacó el celular de su bolsa. “¿No me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que te de mi numero no es así?”_

Kurt lo vio con una enorme sonrisa y dio unos brinquillos emocionado, ahí estaba otra vez actuando como todo un niño. “Pensaba tocar tu timbre hasta que accedieras.”

_“Ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi departamento,” le dijo Blaine con una pequeña risa._

_“Pensaba tocar todos,” le dijo Kurt simplemente._

_“Alguno de ellos le hablaría a la policía.”_

_“Quizás, pero para ese entonces tu ya hubieras salido a rescatarme,” le dijo este sonriéndole aún más._

_“¿Qué te hace creer eso?”_

_“Somos amigos y confió en ti… sé que no me abandonarías.”_

_Esas palabras se quedaron en su mente, fue eso y la mirada honesta de Kurt lo que lograron que accediera por completo._

_Kurt rió contento y Blaine lo vio sacar su celular._

_Estaba sorprendido, el celular del chico parecía más un ladrillo ¿Seguían fabricando esas monstruosidades? Era tan viejo (y claramente se veía que estaba muy usado) que Blaine dudaba que sirviera._

_“¿Eso es tu celular?” Le preguntó casi en tono de burla._

_“¡Hey! No todos tenemos dinero y podemos comprarnos lo nuevo en la tecnología” Le dijo el chico viendo el celular último modelo de Blaine. “Además cumple con su propósito. Hace y recibe llamadas y mensajes… no necesito aplicaciones como para entrar a mi cuenta bancaria o para platicar con el Dalai Lama,” le dijo el desinteresado pero Blaine podía notar los celos en su mirada y en su tono de voz._

_“Claro,” Le dijo él con una pequeña carcajada._

_Una vez que ya tenían ambos sus números Kurt siguió con su camino una vez más silbando y dejando a Blaine con un extraño sabor de boca._

_Sabía que tendría noticias del chico muy pronto_

**12:10 pm. De Kurt**  
_¿Sabes a alguien que enseñe a hablar delfín?_

Blaine no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante aquel extraño mensaje, mas sin embargo no lo contesto ¿Qué podría decirle?

**1:30 pm. De Kurt**  
_¡He conseguido algo para ti!_

Blaine estaba confundido y a decir verdad asustado. Sin que nadie lo viera le respondió.

**1:33 pm. Para Kurt**

_¿Qué? No es algo que vaya a explotar ¿verdad?_

**1:34 pm. De Kurt**

_Así que estás vivo… No. No voy a decirlo es una sorpresa. :D_

Con un suspiro Blaine volteó a su alrededor. No había nadie que lo descubriera aún.

**1:35 pm. Para Kurt.**

_No me gustan las sorpresas._

**1:37 pm. De Kurt**

_Buuu Aguafiestas: P No eres divertido._

**1:40 pm. De Kurt.**

_¿Te gustan las ferias?..._

Blaine dejó su celular. ¿Ahora qué locuras se le han ocurrido al loco este?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferias y malas peliculas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El acomodo de los capitulos cambio un poco por el cambio mas sin embargo ya se arregló, por favor vean de nuevo el capitulo 2 que eya esta completo.

Tal como era de esperarse un sonriente y colorido Kurt lo esperaba fuera del edifico. Con una chamarra ligera y ese tonto gorro parecía inmune al calor, ¿tenía que llevar ese gorro a todos lados? ¿Acaso nunca lo lavaba? 

“¿Estás listo?” le preguntó el chico emocionado. 

“Creo que aunque te diga que no me llevarás de todos modos,” le dijo Blaine en un tono algo cansado. 

“Si, pero esta vez iremos en taxi, esta algo lejos para ir caminando,” le dijo este comenzando a voltearse para pedir el taxi. 

“Vaya, Anderson me sorprendes ¿Dónde encontraste a alguien que se viera mas maricón que tú?”

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, Blaine vio a Jim quien iba saliendo con otros trabajadores, todos lo veían con una sonrisa burlona. 

“¿Por qué no mejor sales con una mujer? Creo que no encontrarías mucha diferencia,” le dijo este riendo. 

Kurt se acercó a Jim molesto, Blaine solo podía quedarse sorprendido al ver al chico a tan corta distancia de alguien que le doblaba en edad y en tamaño.

“¿Tienes algún problema?” le preguntó Kurt molesto era tan extraño escucharlo hablar tan serio. 

“Miren el mariquita tiene agallas,” le dijo Jim a sus compañeros. “¿Por qué no te vas a coser o algo de esas cosas que las mujeres hacen?”

Kurt sonrió sarcásticamente y con calma respondió. “No gracias, el coser me cansa los ojos. ¿Por qué no mejor tú te vas con tu esposa? Quizás tengas suerte y se quiera acostar contigo, claro si es que tu olor a manteca y tu grasa corporal no la hacen vomitar.” 

Kurt se dio la vuelta cuando vio que por fin un taxi se detuvo. Blaine aún sorprendido comenzó a meterse pero antes de subir Kurt se dio la vuelta para verlos. “Por cierto yo que tu disimularía la forma en que miras a los hombres,” le dijo con una sonrisa. “Te puede delatar.” 

Subió al taxi ignorando las ofensas que se alcanzaban a oír a pesar de la distancia y la puerta cerrada. Una vez que le dio la dirección al conductor se volteó a ver a Blaine quien lo veía con los ojos completamente abiertos. 

“¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?” le dijo asombrado.

“¿Qué? Nos estaba ofendiendo ¿Querías que me quedara callado?... ¿Acaso es porque dijo que eras gay?” Le preguntó confundido.

“¡Soy gay! Eso no me molesta… lo único es que ahora se va a vengar conmigo,” le dijo molesto.

“Pues no te dejes,” le dijo Kurt. “Si lo único que hace es ofenderte defiéndete, también tú tienes una boca la cual puedes usar… No es justo que te traten mal.” 

“Tú no entiendes nada de mi vida,” le dijo Blaine molesto.

“En algún lugar leí _‘Nadie puede hacerte sentir menos sin tu permiso’_ Así que no los dejes, se valiente,” le dijo el chico con una sonrisa. 

Blaine no le hizo caso el resto del viaje, pensaba en las palabras que le dijo Kurt, tan ciertas y extrañas a la vez. ¿Acaso podía hacerlo? ¿Podía quizás ganarles a todas esas personas que siempre lo molestaban? 

El carro los llevaba hasta la orilla de la ciudad, cerca de un pequeño muelle se alcanzaba ver la famosa (y pequeña) feria, no había mucha gente, aún era temprano para que las familias llegaran a pasar un buen rato por la noche entreteniendo a sus hijos con los juegos y las luces de colores. 

“¿Cómo supiste de esto?” le preguntó Blaine con curiosidad cuando se bajaron del taxi.

“Es un pequeño carnaval organizado por una de esas instituciones de caridad. Estará aquí por unos días… uno de mis mejores amigos estará presentando su acto de magia.” Le dijo emocionado mientras caminaba por delante de él, parecía un niño volteando a todos lados viendo los puestos llenos de colores. 

“Así que tienes más amigos aparte de mí,” le dijo Blaine con interés. “No es que yo sea tu amigo claro,” Aclaró rápidamente al ver como la sonrisa de Kurt se hacía gigantesca. En ese momento le recordaba a aquel gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas.

“Claro que tengo amigos,” le dijo este. “No soy un antisocial… _como otros_ … La mayoría de mis amigos tienen sus vidas, están casados y esas cosas… no me gusta molestarlos.” Le dijo con un extraño tono de voz. 

“Y ¿Tú no tienes una vida hecha?” le preguntó Blaine levantando una ceja. “¿Qué haces Estudias o trabajas?” 

“Nada por el momento,” le dijo el encogiendo sus hombros. 

“Entonces ¿Eres un hijo de papi no?” le dijo con un ligero tono de burla. 

La pregunta había sido ligera pero pudo notar como el cuerpo de Kurt se tensó y su semblante cambió ligeramente. ¿Había dicho algo malo? 

“Hago otras cosas,” le dijo Kurt como si nada. 

“Y tu amigo del truco de magia ¿Tienes mucho que no lo vez?” le preguntó Blaine tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

“Oh no justo lo vi a él y a su esposa el fin de semana,” le dijo sonriendo. “Su truco de magia es el que jamás he visto… ¿Podemos ir a verlo?” le preguntó emocionado.

“Eres un niño,” le dijo Blaine viéndolo enfadado. “No debí dejarte traerme a _Este lugar_ ” Le dijo viendo con desagrado sus alrededores.

Kurt rio al ver su cara, Blaine veía todo como si fuera a adquirir alguna enfermedad extraña con solo estar ahí. “Eres definitivamente un amargado ¿acaso no te gustaban las ferias de pequeño?” 

“…Jamás he ido a una feria,” le dijo en voz baja. 

Los ojos de Kurt lo vieron con ligera tristeza, pero esta desapareció tan rápido que casi creía habérsela imaginado, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo hacia uno de los juegos. 

“Te enseñaré lo que te has perdido.” Le dijo el chico. “Ven, es hora de quitarte tu virginidad de feria.” 

Comenzaron a irse a los juegos, Kurt lo jalaba de un lado al otro hablándole de cada uno de ellos que era lo que iba a pasar, parecí un padre diciéndole a su hijo que no tuviera miedo. 

Por primera vez en su vida supo que sentía subirse a la montaña rusa, a la rueda de la fortuna, a las estúpidas tazas que los hicieron vomitar en uno de los contenedores por culpa de Kurt quien no paraba de girarla a pesar de que su cara se volvía más verde cada vez, e incluso subieron al carrusel después de haberse recuperado (algo que Blaine negaría por toda su vida). 

Tenía una sensación agridulce, se había divertido pero no podía evitar sentir algo de amargura al pensar que esto lo hacía por primera vez los 32 cuando debía haberlo vivido a los 7 u 8 años como cualquier niño con una familia feliz… pero claro, él nunca tuvo una familia feliz. Esto fue una de las tantas cosas que se le escaparon de sus manos. 

Una razón más para odiar su infancia y a su familia. 

Un par de horas más tarde ambos se encontraban caminando, disfrutando un algodón de azúcar… al menos Kurt lo hacía, él había tirado el suyo muchos metros atrás sin siquiera probarlo, cuando de repente Kurt pidió que se sentaran un poco. El no veía la necesidad de sentarse en esas sillas que se veían todo menso limpias pero al ver la cara pálida del chico acepto.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó confundido. “Hace unos momentos estabas perfectamente bien ¿Es por ese juego de las tazas verdad? Te dije que no la giraras y como siempre, no haces caso.” 

“Estoy bien, y a pesar de todo fue divertido, no lo puedes negar.” Le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. “Es sólo que me he pasado todo el día caminando, me cansé un poco…. Tanta adrenalina me bajó mis niveles de azúcar.” Le dijo el chico riendo ligeramente.

Blaine estaba a punto de decirle que eso era imposible ya que estaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar en ese momento ¡Eso era azúcar pura! pero el chico lo interrumpió para pedirle que le comprara una bebida.

No pedirle… exigirle, y claro el al ser tan buena persona accedió. Solo porque él también quería una, sólo por eso. 

Cuando regresó del puesto de bebidas vio a Kurt guardar un pequeño reciente en la bolsa de su chamarra.

“Brillo para labios,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo al ver como Blaine lo veía confundido. “¡Me trajiste una bebida de Fresa!” le dijo el chico emocionado. “¡Me encantan!” 

“La de fresa es mía,” le dijo Blaine dándole una botella verde. 

“Pero, pero odio el limón,” le dijo el chico haciendo un puchero exagerado. 

“Bueno no es mi problema, fui por ellas así que yo escojo que tomar y escojo Fresa.” Le dijo con un tono definitivo.

Kurt tomó la botella de limón con tristeza, Blaine lo vio por unos segundos con su mirada triste y su labio salido, al final suspiro y le cambio las botellas molesto. 

Kurt lo volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa pero Blaine sólo veía al frente.

“Eres muy raro,” le dijo Blaine casi cuando se acababan sus bebidas. “llegas a invades mi vida y para colmo me traes a una feria... ¿Quién hace eso?... Además ¿No tienes calor? Yo me estoy asando, y tú con ese tonto gorro.” Con una ligera sonrisa Blaine acercó para quitarle su gorro.

Kurt se alejó de él rápidamente, su rostro ahora reflejaba enojo, era tan extraño verlo enfurecido y más aún cuando el coraje era en su contra ¿Qué había hecho de malo?

“¡No me toques!” Le dijo éste gritando.

Blaine se quedó con la mano en el aire viéndolo confundido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? 

Kurt pareció ver lo que hizo, lo vio apenado e incluso se sonrojó. “Lo siento… no me gusta que lo toquen…. Es un regalo de mi madre, tengo un poco de ansiedad sabes y el hecho de que lo toquen me pone… mal.” 

“Bueno… si no te gusta que lo toques no lo haré,” le dijo Blaine aún confundido. “No hay necesidad de gritar.” 

“Lo siento,” le dijo él en voz baja. “En verdad lo siento.” 

“No te preocupes,” le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Kurt tenía ya los ojos llorosos. “Has de quererlo mucho… ¿la vez seguido?” le preguntó. 

Kurt abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento se escucharon a lo lejos las campanas de un viejo reloj haciéndolo levantarse rápidamente. “¡El acto de magia va a comenzar!” le dijo Kurt rápidamente tomando su mano. 

Blaine olvidó el tema al sentir como una vez más el chico lo jalaba a lo que parecía ser una pequeña carpa. 

El espectáculo ya había comenzado, el lugar tenía bastante gente, la mayoría niños quien no paraban de aplaudir, ambos tomaron asiento en las filas traseras. En el escenario estaba un hombre asiático sacando cosas de un sombrero. 

Durante todo el espectáculo Kurt no dejaba de hacer sonidos de sorpresa cada vez que el sacaba una paloma o una flor de un sombrero ¿En verdad era tan simple como para que algo así lo emocionara? ¡Esos eran los peores trucos de magia que jamás hubiera visto! Pero el los veía con atención, completamente maravillado. 

En ese momento se preguntó ¿Qué sería ser él en ese momento? ¿Cómo se sentiría estar maravillado de las más simples cosas? Vivir sin preocupación alguna, de sonreír con el más leve estimulo. 

Una gran parte de él lo envidiaba. 

El show termino y personas en la carpa salieron, Kurt sin embargo se fue al frente sin esperar a Blaine seguro de que este lo seguiría y claro, lo hizo. 

“¡Kurt!” escuchó decir al asiático. “¡Me da gusto verte! ¿Has estado bien?”

Kurt le sonrió al chico enormemente y sonrió, “de maravilla y aún más después de ver tu acto ¡Me encantó!,” le dijo él ocasionando que el asiático riera.

“Kurt tu eres muy fácil de complacer,” le dijo con una sonrisa. 

_‘Demasiado fácil’_ pensó Blaine. 

Blaine se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los dos, Kurt lo vio sorprendido y rápidamente lo tomó del brazo para acercarlo. 

“Mike, él es mi nuevo amigo Blaine.” 

“En realidad no somos amigos,” le aclaro Blaine. 

“¿Así que ahora Kurt trae a las ferias a desconocidos?” Le preguntó Mike con una sonrisa. “Kurt es un muy buen amigo ya lo verás.” 

Blaine se quedó en silencio al ver a los dos hombres hablando, aún le parecía extraño que alguien como Kurt fuera amigo de personas tan diferentes. Un mago, un cocinero y ahora se le había metido en la cabeza que era amigo de un contador. ¿Quién exactamente era Kurt?

“¿Y te gustó la feria?” le preguntó Kurt cuando caminaban de regreso por el muelle. 

“No estuvo mal,” le dijo el sin interés. “Pude ahorrar mi tiempo haciendo algo más productivo.” 

“¿Por qué eres tan amargado? Uno solo quiere hacer cosas para ti,” le dijo Kurt enfadado. “¿Por qué no puedes agradecer que alguien quiera hacer que te diviertas un poco?” 

“¡Porque yo no te lo pedí!” le dijo Blaine comenzando a enfadarse. “No necesitaba venir aquí y claramente no necesito a alguien como tú en mi vida.” 

“¿Y que sabes tú acerca de necesitar o no cosas en tu vida?” Le preguntó Kurt molesto.

“¡POR QUE ES MI VIDA Y YO SE COMO VIVIRLA!” 

“¡Si supieras como vivirla no estarías pensando en suicidarte!” le dijo Kurt.

“¡Tú no sabes nada de mi vida! ¡Sólo eres un maldito loco que cree que tiene derecho en meterse en lo que no le importa!”

“¡Y tú eres patético!” Le gritó el chico. 

“No necesito esto… y no necesito de ti.” 

Blaine se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino a casa. Tomó un taxi y dejó ahí a Kurt. Su vida no necesitaba más problemas. 

:::::::::::::::::::::

Su teléfono sonó a las tres de la mañana levantándolo sacándolo de su sueño. Confundido y algo asustado tomó su celular confundido. 

El nombre de Kurt brillaba en la pantalla. 

“¿Kurt?” Preguntó confundido y quizás algo dormido aún.

_“…”_

“Kurt ¿Por qué me hablas a esta hora si no me vas a hablar?”Le dijo el tratando de no enojarse. “Sabes que se que eres tú ¿verdad? Los teléfonos modernos tienen algo que se conoce como identificador de llamadas... Muy útil”

_“¿Me perdonas?”_

La voz de Kurt era suave y temerosa, tenía que admitir que le produjo una sensación molesta en el corazón. 

_“No quiero que estés enojado conmigo.”_ Le dijo el chico. ¿Acaso iba a llorar?

Blaine suspiro profundamente. “No estoy enojado Kurt,” le dijo en voz baja. “Quizás algo resentido.” 

_“Tienes razón,”_ le dijo él. _“No debo meterme así en tu vida… es solo que…”_

“¿Qué?”

 _“… Me preocupas… ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera que estés contento?”_ le preguntó con un tono de inocencia incluso perceptible en el teléfono.

“No supongo que no… es sólo que nadie ha hecho eso por mí antes.” Le dijo Blaine con sinceridad.

 _“Para todo hay una primera vez,”_ le dijo contento Kurt.

“Yo también no debí ofenderte,” le dijo Blaine arrepentido. 

_“No tienes por qué disculparte, te estabas defendiendo de mi ataque… quizás si merecía tus palabras.”_

“No las merecías,” le dijo inmediatamente Blaine. “Estuvo mal haberlas dicho… lo siento.”

 _“Te perdono.”_ Estaba seguro de que el chico estaba sonriendo. 

“¿No podías esperar unas horas más para decirme esto?” le preguntó Blaine bostezando fuertemente. “¿Acaso esto de llamarme a las tres de la mañana será algo que espere de ti?”

 _“Puede ser,”_ le dijo el chico. 

“¿Por qué no te escuchas cansado? ¿No has dormido?” Le dijo el sorprendido. “¿Cómo es que tienes tanta energía?”

 _“Llevó despierto un tiempo,”_ le dijo Kurt con una pequeña risa. _“Puedes decir que el sueño se me quitó hace tiempo. Tenías razón, no debí de comer tanto algodón de azúcar. ”_

“¿Acaso te levantaste pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? ¿Ó es algo común levantarte en la madrugada?”

_“Es algo como eso.”_

“Bueno pues a diferencia de ti yo si tengo sueño y sí tengo que trabajar,” Le dijo Blaine con otro bostezo. 

_“Dejaré entonces descansar al bello durmiente,”_ le dijo suavemente con ligero tono de burla. _“¿…Blaine?”_

“¿Si?”

_“¿Si Necesito hablar con alguien me contestaras?... ¿No importa la hora en la que lo haga?”_

Blaine suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara. Era una pregunta que fácilmente podría evadir pero algo en él le hizo no hacerlo.

“…Claro que sí.” le dijo con sinceridad. 

_“Gracias…. También yo estaré ahí para ti… ¿Lo recordaras verdad?”_

“Lo recordare…”

 _“¿Blaine…?”_ le dijo con un tono algo burlesco ahora.

“¿Si?” 

_“Para tu información mi celular también tiene identificador de llamadas.”_  
:::::::::::::::::::::

Los siguientes días se fueron de la misma manera, a Blaine no le gustaba admitirlo pero ya se había acostumbrado al chico, esperaba los mensajes raros y sin aviso, las idas a comer al restaurante de Sam incluso le gustaban las llamadas a las tres de la mañana las cuales eran más comunes de lo que imaginaba. 

“…No termine bien el reporte del mes y estoy seguro que St.James me lo hará saber todo el día,” le dijo enfadado el chico una madrugada por él celular. 

_“No vayas a trabajar,”_ le dijo simplemente Kurt. _“Apuesto que hay muchas cosas mejores que hacer que ir al trabajo.”_

“¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo faltar al trabajo!” 

_“¿Por qué no? Lo odias,”_ le dijo Kurt. _“Todas las personas faltan al trabajo por lo menos tres veces al año. Estoy seguro que desde que empezaste jamás has faltado al trabajo. ¿No te gustaría saber que se siente?”_

“No es tan fácil Kurt. No puedo Faltar, no he faltado ni cuando estoy enfermo, tengo responsabilidades y no me gusta evadirlas. No todos tenemos el lujo de no hacer nada.” Le dijo molesto.

_“¿Aún a pesar de estos meses sigues siendo grosero? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?”_

“Kurt tú no entiendes no puedo faltar así como así, no me puedo dar ese lujo. No todos los trabajadores son yo.” Le dijo Blaine con un suspiro. 

_“Piensa en ti ¿Si?”_ le dijo el chico con un tono cansado. _“Tu mereces un descanso, ¿Qué puede pasar con que pierdas un dolo día? Al fin de cuentas eres humano como cualquiera de nosotros.”_

“…No lo sé…”

_“Anda, llegare a tu departamento y haremos algo divertido ¿Si?”_

“No-“

_“¡Perfecto! Estaré ahí a las siete.”_

Blaine dio un suspiro pero aún así sonrió ligeramente. “No me vas a dejar que diga no ¿verdad?”

_“Nop… Nos vemos mañana.”_

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Blaine de repente. “Te escucho cansado…”

Kurt rió un poco en el teléfono y se quedó callado por unos segundos. _“Ya son las cuatro de la mañana… claro que estoy cansado.”_

“Tú y tus locos rituales de levantarte a mitad de la noche… Juro que para la próxima no te contestare.” 

_“Eso dijiste la vez pasada,”_ le dijo el chico riendo. 

“Esta vez lo cumpliré. Apagare mi celular antes de dormir.” 

_“…Nos vemos mañana…Descansa.”_

“…Descansa”

Perder un día de trabajo no fue tan mal, en verdad le hubiera gustado decir que lo perdió por que en su lugar fue hacer algo increíble pero no era así. Kurt llegó a su departamento a las siete de la mañana puntual cargando dos cafés y una pequeña mochila. 

“Hoy vamos a ver las peores películas que puedan existir en el mundo.” Le dijo Kurt sonriendo mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Blaine desconfiado. “No falte al trabajo para ver…” tomó una de las películas que estaba en la mesa “ _‘¿Ovejas Asesinas?’_ ¿Qué demonios es eso?”

“Ohhh al parecer son unas ovejas que matan gente.”

“¿En serio? No me lo hubiera imaginado.” 

“¡Si y la gente se transforma en ovejas!... al menos eso creo,” le dijo Kurt emocionado. 

“ _‘La Mujer Lagarto.’ ‘Los Hijos De Los Muertos Vivientes’_ ¿Cómo diablos pudieron embarazarse los muertos?...’ _Payasos asesinos del espacio’ ‘trol 2’…”_

“Oh esa tenemos que verla… son de unos goblins vegetarianos que se comen a la gente.” Le dijo el chico.

“¿Cómo se van a comer a la gente si son vegetarianos? No tiene sentido.” 

“Pues porque los convierten en vegetales primero. ¡Obvio! Además… no existe Trol 1.” 

“¿De dónde sacas estas películas?” le dijo él riendo ante semejantes títulos de películas. En verdad no quería pasar el día viendo mal cine… si es que a eso se le pudiera nombrar como cine. 

“Mi vecino es director de cine… o al menos lo intenta, tiene cientos y cientos de películas en su departamento. Siempre me presta cuantas guste.” Le dijo Kurt caminando a su cocina para comenzar a preparar la botana.

“¿Y de esas tantas películas tuviste que elegir las peores?” Le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¡No tiene sentido ver películas buenas! Siempre es lo mismo, un amor no correspondido, alguna gran aventura, un misterio policiaco que es fácil de resolver, un obvio asesino serial, siempre es lo mismo. Las peores películas son las que valen la pena, porque siempre puedes confiar en que te sorprenderá lo malas que son.”

Blaine suspiro y dejó que el chico terminara con las palomitas, ¿En verdad iban a comer palomitas a las siete… bueno ya ocho de la mañana? 

Al parecer Kurt no tenía ningún problema con eso, colocó rápidamente una de las películas y se sentaron en el sillón. 

No estuvo tan mal, las carcajadas no faltaron nunca en cada película, ¿Cómo había gente a la que se le pudiera ocurrir semejante ridiculez? Kurt tenía razón, eran bastante entretenidas. 

“¿Por qué no tienes fotos colgadas en la pared?” le preguntó Kurt con curiosidad. Tus paredes están muy blancas.” 

“No tengo nada que colgar,” le dijo Blaine antes de llenarse la boca de palomitas. “No hay necesidad de eso.” 

“Se vería más acogedora, a la gente le gusta ver fotos.” 

“Si pues ¡No me interesa la gente! No hay nadie que pueda ver mi departamento,” le dijo incómodo. 

“Yo lo veo… y no me gusta,” le dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

“Si, pues no me interesa si te gusta o no.” Le dijo Blaine. “No voy a cambiar mi departamento por tus caprichos.” 

“Eres un enojón amargado,” le dijo Kurt haciendo puchero.

“Y tú eres un hiperactivo enfadoso, Ahora déjame ver la película ¿Qué no vez que el chico se transformó en algo mitad hombre y mitad oveja? ¡Mitad Oveja Kurt!” 

Kurt rió al escucharlo y le aventó unas cuantas palomitas. “Y según tú no te iban a gustar.”

A mitad de la tercera película volteó a ver a Kurt y lo vio recargado en el sillón completamente dormido. El chico se hubiera visto angelical si no fuera por el ceño fruncido que mostraba. 

“Quizás soñando con ovejas y trols que son en realidad goblins,” dijo Blaine en voz baja. 

Lo dejó dormir, el chico había llegado con unas enormes ojeras, se veía más cansado de lo normal incluso con su interminable energía, era más que obvio que necesitaba un descanso. 

Horas más tarde despertó, triste de haberse perdido casi dos películas, quería que Blaine las pusiera de nuevo pero no había forma de que este viera semejante porquería dos veces.

Cuando terminaron de ver las películas ya era bastante tarde, Blaine acompañó al chico a la salida del departamento, ambos contentos, al final Blaine se la había pasado bastante bien… pero era algo que no se repetiría de nuevo, no volvería a faltar al trabajo de nuevo. No estaba bien, no para un Anderson. 

“Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine lo vio por unos segundos, podía notar el vaho de su aliento a causa del frío de noviembre su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. 

“¿Por qué no trajiste una chamarra más gruesa?” le preguntó viendo con reproche su ligera chamarra amarilla. Al menos ahora si su ropa combinaba un poco con los zapatos…. Excepto con ese tonto gorro de siempre.

“Estoy bien,” le dijo el chico sin importancia. “En cuanto comience a caminar se me quitará el frío.” 

“¿Piensas irte caminando con este frío? ¿Estás loco?”

“¡Me gusta caminar! Te recomiendo hacer lo mismo… ¡Creo que alguien está acumulando gracita!” Le dijo apuntándole a su estómago 

“¡No estoy acumulando nada!” le dijo el frunciendo el ceño.”Ten, llevarte mi chamarra,” le dijo el comenzando a quitarse su chamarra para ofrecérsela al chico.” 

“No necesito tu chamarra,” le dijo Kurt ¿Por qué estaba molesto? 

“¡Luego me la das! No hay problema.” 

“¡No necesito tu chamarra Blaine! Estoy bien tal y como estoy.” Le dijo Kurt dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

“¿Cuál es tu problema?” 

“Nada… Cuando yo necesite algo lo pediré ¿entiendes?” Le dijo el chico sin voltear. 

Blaine lo vio irse confundido e incluso molesto. ¿Alguien dijo bipolar? Aún le sorprendía lo mucho que podía cambiar Kurt tan rápidamente.

Esa noche Blaine durmió un poco incómodo y si despertó a las tres de la mañana a esperar una llamada que jamás llegó fue sólo por costumbre nada más. 

::::::::::::::::::

Llego a su trabajo sin energías, no había dormido bien y ni siquiera había comido algo. El ver a su compañeros charlando alegremente lo ponía de mal humor ¿Quién diablos tenía tanta energía por la mañana? 

Se sentó en su cubículo con una caliente taza de café cargado al menos eso lo haría despertar un poco.

“Vaya, Vaya, mira quien se digno a venir el día de hoy.” 

El gerente St.James lo vio molesto acercándose a su cubículo. “¿Te sirvieron las vacaciones de ayer?”

“Estaba enfermo,” le dijo Blaine tratando de no gritar. 

“No me interesa, pudieras estar en el funeral de tu madre. Tu aquí vienes a trabajar sin faltas.” Le dijo fríamente.

“¿Lo mismo le dijo a Berry cuando faltó dos días?” Le preguntó Blaine con él mismo tono de voz.

“¿Me estas desafiando Blaine? ¿Tengo que recordarte tu lugar?” le dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad. 

“…No señor,” le dijo este entre dientes.

“Me alegro… por cierto… el director quiere verte en su oficina ¡Ya!”

Blaine lo vio marcharse, podía sentir un sudor frío comenzar a formarse sabía que tenía que apurarse. 

No podía dejar esperando a Harold Anderson.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold Anderson is an asshole.

La oficina no había cambiado mucho desde que la vio la primera vez. Por suerte para ambos Anderson no era común que estuvieran ambos en el mismo lugar. 

Su padre o mejor dicho su jefe estaba en su escritorio sentado mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser el periódico del día, no volteó a verlo cuando abrió la puerta y menos cuando se acercó al escritorio.

“¿Me mandaste llamar?” le preguntó Blaine con un ligero temor en la voz.

Su padre dejó el periódico en el escritorio de golpe y volteó a verlo con una mueca de molestia y repulsión. “¿Qué es eso de que faltaste ayer? ¿A quién le pediste permiso?” 

“Estaba enfermo, según el reglamento uno puede faltar si está enfermo. Estoy en todo mi derecho en hacerlo,” le dijo él tratando de no mostrar ninguna seña de temor o incomodidad. 

“¡No te quieras pasar de listo con migo Blaine! Si estás aquí trabajando es simplemente porque me tomé la molestia de ayudarte. Estarías en la calle si no fiera por mí.” Le dijo este con arrogancia. 

“¿Me llamaste sólo para eso? Ya te dije que estaba enfermo, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer así que si no te molesta me voy a hacerlo.” 

“¡Cállate la boca mal agradecido!” le gritó su padre molesto. “Te mande llamar para algo más importante que tus faltas laborales y tu ineptitud de hacer bien tu trabajo.” Le dijo su padre poniéndose de pie. “Mañana es la cena con los Fabray, necesito que estés ahí a las nueve ¿Supongo que tienes un traje verdad?” 

Blaine lo vio confundido y más que nada molesto. “Tengo un traje pero no pienso usarlo porque no pienso ir a esa ridícula cena.”

“Creo que no me escuchaste,” le dijo su padre fríamente. “Si digo que vas a ir es porque VAS a ir. A Russell le interesa buscar a alguien para su hija, que mejor que unir a las dos familias. Así al menos no me causaras vergüenza.” 

“¿Se te ha olvidado que soy Gay?” le preguntó Blaine enojado. 

La cara de Harold Anderson se transformó en un par de segundos. Si Blaine había creído que su padre no podía mostrarle más despreció en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. 

“¡¿Sigues con esa estupidez?! ¿Acaso no has superado la preparatoria? ¡Por dios Blaine ya eres un hombre mayor no un niño! Compórtate como tal y deja de pedir atención.” Le grito su padre con sus manos encerradas en puños su rostro rojo del coraje.

“¡No estoy pidiendo atención! ¡Jamás lo hecho! Esto es lo que soy, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré.” Le dijo Blaine enfurecido. “Nunca he tenido su atención y nunca la he querido. Esto es lo que soy ¡Como soy!” 

“¡Lo que eres es una vergüenza! ¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que endereces tu vida! ¡Que seas alguien decente! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a decirme de tus prevenciones?” Le gritó su padre. “Ya te lo he dicho Blaine VAS y te pasaras la noche enamorando a la hija de Russell, no me vas a poner en vergüenza.” 

“Tú no puedes-“

“¡Puedo y lo haré! No se te olvide que además de ser tu padre soy tu jefe y si quiero te puedo sacar a la calle y nadie me escuchas NADIE te contratará nunca,” le dijo apuntándole. “¿Acaso se te olvida que yo controlo tu dinero?”

“Yo no quiero tu dinero,” le dijo Blaine con la voz quebrada. “Jamás lo querré.” 

“Te conviene aceptarlo ¿Sabes? Hay una chica que al menos se interesa por ti, ¿Quién mas podrá interesarse en ti? Mírate eres un pobre contador holgazán que no hace bien su trabajo. Te estoy haciendo un favor, no lo arruines por tus perversiones pasajeras.” dijo haciendo una mueca de asco. “Se inteligente, arregla tu vida y deja de ser el hombre patético y significante que eres.”

Blaine se mordía tan fuerte el cachete que ya comenzaba a identificar el sabor de la sangre. Apretaba sus manos fuertemente tratando de no temblar. Se moría por gritarle a ese hombre tantas cosas, pero no podía él lo controlaba. 

“Te preguntare de nuevo ¿Tienes un traje para mañana?”

“…Si, “le dijo Blaine entre dientes. 

“Perfecto, llegas temprano… Ahora vete a trabajar y por favor trata de hacerlo bien, no te pago para que hagas ese trabajo tan mediocre que haces. En serio que bueno que la mayoría de la gente aquí no sabe que eres mi hijo, eres una vergüenza.” 

Blaine salió de prisa de la oficina, cuando llegó a su cubículo estaba que echaba chispas, todo el día St.James se encargaba de recordarle lo inútil que era. Jamás había trabajado tanto en un día.

No recibió mensajes de Kurt ese día… el tampoco los mando... 

Una vez más pasó la noche con una botella en la mano, era la única forma de poder olvidarse de todo. Y esa noche lo logró, se olvidó de las palabras de su padre, se olvidó del odio que sentía hacia su padre y a sí mismo.

Pero no olvidó a Kurt.

Una vez más se quedó esperando una llamada que jamás llegó.

Una vez más se quedó dormido con la navaja en las manos. 

:::::::::::::::::::::

 

Las voces lo atosigaban, la risa falsa de los que se encontraban ahí era un martirio, estaba seguro que su cara mostraba cuanto no quería estar en ese lugar, nadie le hablaba y francamente no quería hablar con nadie.

Los Fabray era una familia adinerada como la suya, era la típica familia americana feliz y ejemplar, una esposa hogareña un hombre trabajador y dos hermosas hijas. Claro que eso era lo que mostraban, Blaine estaba más que seguro que Russell Fabray era un hombre con tendencias violentas y con una o dos amantes en su haber. Judy Fabray era un alcohólica que más de una vez hizo el ridículo en alguna fiesta, Christina la hija mayor había quedado embarazada de un simple trabajador que ahora era el director de una de las compañías de su padre gracias al matrimonio evidente ¿el marido? un flacucho sin agallas llamado Mark. 

Pero en cuanto a la hija menor Quinn Blaine no tenía ni una idea acerca de ella. Sabía que era linda, claro lo admitía, apostaba a que tenía a más de una persona a sus pies. Era exitosa y por lo que parecía bastante amigable, para cualquiera sería la pareja ideal. 

Más no para él.

Quinn se sentó al lado suyo, jamás lo miro, lo tocó ó incluso le sonrió. Para ella Blaine no era más que un adorno. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba platicando con su hermana acerca de la moda o alguna otra cosa jamás dio muestras de que Blaine existiera. 

Pasada la noche Quinn se puso de pie y salió hacia una de las habitaciones contiguas, su padre al ver la oportunidad se le acercó sin dudarlo.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo muchacho?” le susurró claramente molesto. “¡Eres un idiota poniéndome en ridículo de esta manera!” 

“¡No he hecho nada!” Le dijo Blaine tratando de no gritar.

“¡Y ese es el problema! Estas ahí sentado como un imbécil teniendo a la chica más hermosa de esta habitación sentada al lado tuyo ¡y no haces nada!”

“Te recuerdo que no quería venir, Vine porque me obligaste ¿Qué más quieres de mi?” le dijo Blaine entre dientes

“Hay tantas cosas que quiero de ti Blaine que para que se cumplan necesitas volver a nacer. ¡Lo único que quiero es que esta noche dejes de ser la vergüenza que eres!”Le dijo tomándolo fuerte y discretamente del brazo. “Ahora quiero que vayas tras esa chica y le demuestres que al menos vales la pena un poco.”

Su padre se fue dejando a Blaine respirando agitadamente. ¿Cómo era que después de tanto tiempo su padre aún podía hacerlo reaccionar de esta forma? ¿Por qué aún de haber escuchado las mismas palabras todos estos años le seguían doliendo igual o peor que antes? Estaba tan cansado de no ser suficiente.

Estaba tan cansado de ser Blaine Anderson.

Salió de la habitación, al parecer Quinn se había ido hasta el jardín, ahí fue donde la encontró unos metros más adelante con un cigarrillo en la mano. 

“A mis padres no les gusta que fume ¿Sabes? Al parecer no es un hábito digno de una dama,” le dijo ella sin voltear a verlo. 

“No. Pue-“

“Pero no me importa lo que opinen mis padres,” le interrumpió ella. “¿Qué haces aquí?” Le preguntó volteando a verlo con una mirada intensa. 

“Que-Queria ver si estabas bien.”

“No es lo que te preguntaba. ¿Qué haces _Aquí_?” le dijo con firmeza. “Es más que obvio que no quieres estar en este lugar y sin embargo has aguantado todas estas horas.” 

Blaine la veía con la boca abierta, Aquella mujer se veía como alguien salido de una película, elegante y hermosa con un vestido color perla, tan delicada y femenina. Y pesar de eso sus palabras, su comportamiento y su mirada decían claramente que era alguien que no se debía tomar a la ligera, alguien nada delicado. Jamás había conocido a una mujer con una personalidad tan imponente. 

“Mi padre quería que viniera,” le dijo él.

“¡¿Tu padre?!” Le preguntó la chica burlándose abiertamente de él. “¿Aún haces todo lo que tu papito te dice? ¡Eres patético!” 

“Tu padre también quería que estuvieras esta noche conmigo,” le dijo Blaine a la defensiva ya molesto. 

“¿Tú crees que YO voy a venir a una cena como esta para pasar mi tiempo a TU lado?” le dijo riendo con frialdad. “¿Crees que me rebajaría a salir con alguien como tú?” 

“Yo no quiero salir contigo,” le dijo Blaine viéndola enojado. 

“Claro,” le dijo ella con la misma sonrisa burlona. “A ti no te interesan las mujeres, eres un Marica como muchos otros.” 

“¡No te voy a permitir que me ofendas!” 

“¿O qué? ¿Piensas golpearme? ¿Vas a ir a llorarle a tu papá?... Yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana Blaine, ni a ti ni a nadie le doy explicaciones.” Le dijo ella dándole la espalda. “Ahora ¿podrías dejarme sola? Quiero descansar de tu presencia por al menos un momento.”

Blaine salió del jardín a toda prisa, ni siquiera pensó en volver a regresar a la cena, lo único que quería era irse. 

Las calles estaban desiertas, a esa hora lo único que se podrían encontrar era delincuentes o personas vendiéndose en las esquinas. Era tan patético y tan invisible que nadie le prestaba atención. 

Tomó un taxi a su departamento deteniéndose unas cuadras antes en una pequeña licorería clandestina que abría toda la noche él ya era un cliente ahí.

Para cuando llegó a su departamento la botella ya había sido vaciada de un cuarto de su contenido, se quitó la ropa sin importarle, solo bebió y bebió. 

Fue horas más tarde que tomó su celular.

Ya no quedaba mucho por hacer, solo necesitaba una llamada.

_“¿Blaine?”_

Su voz cansada y confundida se escuchó casi de inmediato.

“Contestaste… dijiste que estarías ahí para mi…”

_“¿Blaine estas borracho? ¿Dónde estás?”_

“Estoy cansado Kurt… te necesito ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué? ¡Ven Kurt, ven!”

_“Ya voy en camino, Blaine sólo Espérame ahí ya no bebas ¿sí? Sólo espérame.”_ Su voz se notaba agitada. 

Escuchó ruidos en la otra línea, Kurt estaba hablando con alguien, alguien gritaba molesto. ¿Dónde estaba Kurt? ¿Quién era esa persona? 

“Estoy cansado Kurt,” le dijo Blaine. “Y todo se ve tan rojo… Tan rojo.”

_“¡¿Qué hiciste Blaine?!... ¿Blaine?… ¡¿BLAINE?!”_

:::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba flotando, sentía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía, estaba tan cansado, escuchaba su nombre, una y otra vez. Alguien lo tocaba lo acariciaba, sentía la sensación del agua sobre su piel tan suave. 

¿Dónde estaba? 

Abrir los ojos era tan pesado, ¿Por qué le dolía hacerlo? ¿Por qué era tan pesado? Sentía que tomaba todo el esfuerzo del mundo solo abrir sus ojos.

Reconocía su habitación alguien le estaba hablando suavemente, le acariciaba el cabello, solo podía ver el color azul. 

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? 

Una vez más perdió el conocimiento. 

La cabeza le punzaba con intensidad ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

Sintió una franela en la frente y abrió los ojos rápidamente dando un grito de dolor.

“Tranquilo, No te muevas mucho.” Escuchó.

Una vez más abrió los ojos y volteó a su derecha donde estaba Kurt quien lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa. 

“¿Kurt?” Le preguntó confundido. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué estaba el chico ahí? No podía ni pensar su cabeza estaba casi explotando y las ganas de vomitar eran enormes. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Trata de descansar,” le dijo él con una sonrisa. “Intenta tomarte esto ¿sí? Te ayudara con el dolor.”

Con dificultad Blaine pudo tomarse las dos pastillas estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Para la tercera vez que despertó ya podía pensar las cosas con mayor claridad. Comprobó que no estaba en su habitación sino más bien acostado en el sillón. Desde ahí podía ver a Kurt en la cocina preparando algo de comer. 

El olor le despertaba el apetito. 

“¿Ya despertó el bello durmiente?” le preguntó Kurt desde la cocina. “Te prepare una pequeña sopa, en cuanto esté lista podrás comer un poco.” 

Kurt salió de la cocina y se acercó a él para sentarse justo enfrente. Blaine notó que una de las sillas del comedor fue llevada hasta el sillón, por la cobija que estaba ahí parecía que Kurt estuvo sentado mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso se durmió en la silla? 

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó el en voz baja. 

“Me llamaste anoche por teléfono,” le dijo él con una péquela sonrisa algo triste. “Estabas bastante ebrio no podía dejarte sólo… y no lo hice.”

Blaine dio un suspiro de tristeza y se llevó las manos a la cara. “La noche de ayer fue terrible, sólo pensaba en terminarlo todo.” 

“Y lo hiciste… al menos lo intentaste.” Le dijo Kurt con seriedad.

Blaine abrió los ojos y notó por primera vez sus muñecas, ambas estaban cubiertas en gasas pegadas la una a la otra con masking-tape. 

“Tuve que improvisar,” le dijo Kurt con un poco de humor. “No tienes un buen botiquín que digamos… por suerte no fueron heridas graves. Sólo te cortaste algo profundo pero no llegaste a las venas importantes.” 

Blaine dio una risa sin humor al verse las muñecas. “Ni para quitarme la vida soy bueno.” 

-“No digas eso,” Kurt lo tomó de la mano y Blaine volteó a verlo. El chico tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lo veía con intensidad. “Blaine eres una persona increíble, si tan sólo te dieras la oportunidad de creerlo… tu vida vale mucho.” 

“¡Soy un asco! ¡Mi vida es un asco! ¿Crees que en realidad vale la pena vivir así? ¿Vivir esta vida?” Le preguntó Blaine, su voz estaba llena de tristeza y odio a sí mismo. 

“¡¿No te das cuenta de lo afortunado que eres con sólo estar vivo?! Si no te gusta cómo es tu vida ¡Cámbiala! ¡Realiza los cambios necesarios para que sea la vida que TÚ quieres! Pero por favor…No te des por vencido.” 

Blaine se quedó callado al ver los ojos de Kurt llenarse de lágrimas sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó para ir hacia él. El chico lo vio confundido por unos segundos pero a Blaine no le importó. Se acercó y lo abrazó. 

“No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto.” Escuchó decir a Kurt. “Puedes hablarme cuando te sientas mal. ¡Yo te animare! Soy bueno en eso ¿sabes? Fui payaso en muchas fiestas infantiles.”

Blaine rió y soltó a Kurt. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus labios. 

“Tu como payaso… no se me hace difícil imaginarlo.” Le dijo Blaine.

“Más te vale que eso no sea una broma.” Le dijo Kurt cruzando sus brazos. 

“Espera…” Le dijo Blaine viéndolo y tratando de no reír. “¿Viniste a mi casa con Pijamas de Bob Esponja?”

“¿Que tiene de malo? No es como si alguien me fuera a criticar a las cuatro de la mañana, Además Me gustan ¿Qué tiene de malo salir a la calle con ellas?”

“No te viniste caminando hasta acá ¿o sí?” le preguntó Blaine temeroso de la respuesta.

“¡Claro que no! Ni yo estoy tan loco como para caminar a esa hora.” Le dijo Kurt. “el taxista estaba tan encantado con mi pijama que incluso me hizo un descuento.”

“Claaaaro estoy seguro que era Bob esponja en lo que pensaba,” le dijo Blaine riendo. 

“¡Hey! Déjame decirte que Bob Esponja es el último grito de la moda en parís. Tienes envidia de mis Increíbles pijamas,” le dijo Kurt modelándole el horrible conjunto amarillo y azul.

“Claro, me muero por unas.” Le dijo Blaine con sarcasmo. 

“No te preocupes,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “Te las compraré.” Le dijo este antes de caminar a la cocina. 

Blaine rió y lo siguió, sabía que el chico lo haría. 

“¿Me hablaras verdad?” le pregunto Kurt cuando ambos se sentaron a la mesa a comer. “Quiero preocuparme un poco menos por ti.” 

“No hay nada de qué preocuparte… pero si… te llamaré.”

La sonrisa de Kurt le iluminó el rostro. Pareciera que el chico había encontrado la barra de chocolate más grande del mundo. 

“¿Dónde estabas?” le preguntó Blaine de repente. 

El chico dejó de comer y volteó a ver a Blaine confundido. Sabía de que estaba hablando, Blaine se estaba muriendo por preguntarle era en lo único que pensaba desde que lo vio.

“¿Disculpa?”

“No he sabido de ti en días y de repente llegas aquí… ¿Cómo diablos pudiste entrar a mi departamento?” Le preguntó Blaine confundido. 

“¡Oh fue fácil! Tome tu llave de repuesto prestada,” le dijo el chico sonriendo. 

“¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?”

“¡Desde hace unas semanas!” le dijo Kurt como quien estuviera hablando del clima. “Estaba ahí tan sola y sin usarse… tenía que hacer algo al respecto.”

“Claro, y robarla te pareció la mejor opción. Cada vez haces que cuestione más nuestra amistad.” Le dijo Blaine tratando de sonar enojado.

“Bueno al menos ya reconoces que es una amistad,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Quien iba a decir que sólo tomaría una noche de alcohol y vómito.”

“¿Vomite?” le dijo Blaine sorprendido y sonrojado.

“Así es… llenaste casi toda una cubeta.”

Blaine dio un gemido avergonzado, quería que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento. “Lo lamento mucho, no debiste hacer nada por mí.” 

“No fue nada,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “He pasado cosas peores.” 

Blaine suspiro por unos segundos tratando de no sentirse tan avergonzado. 

“Aún no me dices dónde estabas.” Le dijo Blaine. “No trates de cambiar el tema.” 

“¡No estoy cambiando nada!” le dijo el chico fingiendo estar ofendido. “He estado últimamente ocupado eso es todo…aunque no lo creas mi vida no gira alrededor tuyo.” 

“¿Ósea que acosas a alguien más?... ¡Me estás engañando con alguien más!” 

Kurt rió y negó con su cabeza. “Eres un tonto pero si tanto me extrañaste tratare de Hablarte más seguido por las madrugadas.” 

“Bueno… mientras no desaparezcas de repente.” 

Blaine vio a Kurt tensar un poco su cuerpo tan rápido que creyó imaginarlo y luego este le sonrió. “Eso no lo puedo prometer pero lo intentaré.”

Blaine lo vio unos segundos, el chico estaba pálido y ojeroso se veía tan agotado. Parecía que el que tuvo una noche difícil era él. 

“Te vez cansado.” Le dijo Blaine suavemente. 

“Bueno me pase la noche cuidando a un borracho suicida ¿Qué esperabas?” Le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. 

“Parece que no has dormido en días,” le dijo Blaine con un tono preocupado.

“Estoy bien, tú solo lo vez así porque soy bastante blanco y todo se ve exagerado en mí,” le dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros. 

“Sabes recuerdo algo de ayer…”

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Kurt confundido. 

“Cuando te hable por teléfono estabas hablando con alguien, estoy seguro…. ¿Tienes novio?”Le preguntó con curiosidad. 

Era sólo eso, simple curiosidad.

Los ojos de Kurt le mostraron confusión por unos segundos hasta que estos se abrieron enormemente con algo de diversión.

“¿Novio? ¡Ha! Para nada… no necesito un novio.” Le dijo sonriendo. “Ese era David mi compañero de departamento.” Le dijo con una sonrisa.

“Se escuchaba enojado…. Bastante enojado.” 

“Estabas completamente borracho la noche anterior ¿y lo único que recuerdas es esa llamada telefónica?” le preguntó Kurt riendo ligeramente. “David sólo se preocupa por mí… no estaba de acuerdo en que saliera a esa hora ¿puedes culparlo? Era bastante tarde.” 

Blaine sintió, era bastante aceptable que su amigo se preocupara por él pero algo le decía que había algo más. Su tonó se escuchaba más que enojado, era casi violento… Quizás no deba confiar en ese criterio, al fin de cuentas cuando escuchó eso estaba completamente alcoholizado. 

Quizás fue solo su imaginación. 

“¡Ohhh mañana esta una exposición de artes en el centro de la ciudad!” le dijo Kurt emocionado unas horas más tarde. “¿Vamos? ¿Te imaginas? Ver las pinturas fingir que les entiendes y dar los puntos de vista más extraños a la gente que está ahí. ‘Oh mira es una pintura de una manzana’” dijo imitando la voz de lo que parecía ser una mujer ruca. “‘Sí… creo que el autor esta explicándonos la dicotomía de la guerra y la paz con una imagen que representa su infancia’” dijo ahora imitando la voz de un hombre mayor.

“Estás loco,” le dijo Blaine viéndolo confundido.

“¡Oye! Suena divertido. Anda vamos podemos fingir que somos gente de la alta sociedad.”

“Dudo mucho que tú puedas parecer de la alta sociedad.”

“¡Hey!” le dijo Kurt ofendido. “Aunque no lo creas tengo un excelente sentido de la moda.” 

“Perdona si no lo creo, esa Pijama de Bob esponja no es un punto a tu favor.” 

Kurt rió y su celular sonó. Al parecer era un mensaje. “Tengo que irme, tengo que ir de comparas con Dave.” Le dijo para ponerse de pie. “¿Paso mañana en la mañana por ti?”

“¿Se te olvida que trabajo? De por sí voy a meterme en grandes problemas por faltar una vez más. Me correrían si lo vuelvo a hacer.” 

“¿Y?” Le preguntó Kurt confundido. 

“¿Cómo que Y? ¡Me quedaría sin trabajo!” 

“¿Y? Odias tu empleo, te harían un favor.” Le dijo Kurt claramente creía que no había nada malo con eso. 

“Si lo odio pero eso no implica que quiera quedarme sin trabajo.” Le dijo Blaine enfadado. 

“Hay mas trabajos en el mundo. ¿Por qué hacer algo que odias todos los días? Nunca es tarde para cambiar tu vida,” le dijo Kurt antes de salir por la puerta.

“¡Espera!” le grito Blaine haciéndolo regresar rápidamente. 

“¿Qué pasa?”

“¿Vas a irte en pijamas? ¡Son las cinco de la tarde!”

Kurt rió y se encogió de hombres. “¡Nunca es tarde para demostrarle a la gente lo increíblemente bien que se ven unas pijamas de Bob esponja!”

Blaine lo vio irse con una sonrisa y con la misma sensación de confusión que le quedaba cada vez que hablaba con el chico. 

Toda esa noche estuvo pensando en él… pero más que nada, en sus palabras. 

‘Nunca es tarde para cambiar tu vida’

¿Podía estar en lo cierto?... ¿Podía cambiar?


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terapia a la Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh no me odien!!! se que no tengo person y mas cuando esta historia esta ya más que terminada. siento la tardanza.

Esa semana no fueron a la exposición de Arte, al parecer cerraba justo cuando Blaine terminaba el trabajo, y claro Kurt no se lo perdonó haciéndole muecas cada vez que lo veía e incluso mandándole mensajes ofensivos. 

...Claro si mensajes ofensivos eran emoticones de monitos sacando la lengua entonces sí, eran bastante ofensivos. 

Los días en su trabajo eran tal como se esperaba, toda una tortura. Si antes St.James lo torturaba ahora parecía que le estaban pagando por hacerlo (y con su padre la verdad no le sorprendería que fuera ese el caaso), todos los días había hojas que hacer, reportes por entregar, lugares a donde ir. Jamás había odiado a alguien tanto como odiaba a su padre y a St.James. 

“Blaine ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya habías entregado los reportes de las cuentas de Boston?” le preguntó este con su tono de altanería que siempre guardaba para Blaine. 

Blaine quien estaba a la mitad de otro reporte, cansado y con los ojos rojos de tanto estar frente a la computadora levantó la vista hacie él.

“¿Qué?” ¿De qué hablaba St.James? Jamás había entregado esos reportes, hubiera estado feliz si lo hiciera, eso era casi la mitad de su trabajo. 

“Me entregaste los reportes y no me avisaste,” le dijo St.James con coraje. “Me sorprende que seas tan eficient, pero ni creas que con esto seré bueno contigo. Un acontecimiento bueno no borra todas las faltas que haces todos los días.”

St.James regresó a su oficina dejando a Blaine confundido ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? El jamás había terminado nada. Volteó a su alrededor confundido y cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a Marley quien le sonreía desde su cubículo. 

Sorprendido regreso a su computadora abriendo una ventana de chat. 

**A.Blaine:**   
_¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

**MaRose:**   
_Porque no es justo de la manera en que te trata_

**A.Blaine:**   
_Pero tú también tienes trabajo que hacer._

**MaRose:**   
_Lo termine hace días ¿En verdad crees que todo el tiempo me la paso trabajando? :D No hay nada mejor que estar en las redes sociales y fingir que trabajas. No te preocupes Blaine, mereces un descanso ;) hoy por tí mañana por mi._

**A.Blaine:**   
_Tú lo dices por qué no tienes a tu jefe atrás de ti todo el tiempo._

**MaRose:**   
_: ( No te lo mereces… aún no se por qué aguantas todo esto, eres un trabajador excelente, fácilmente encontrarías trabajo en otro lugar._

**A.Blaine:**   
_Sabes, a veces yo tampoco lo sé. aunque en caso de renunciar no espero recibir una carta de recomendación de este lugar._

Blaine salió del edificio y como las otras innumerables veces Kurt lo estaba esperando, no era difícil verlo con su brillante playera Rosa y su chamarra morada. 

¿De dónde diablos sacaba su ropa? ¿El pasillo para niños? 

El no lo veía, estaba muy ocupado hablando por teléfono.

“¡Si ya te dije que ya lo hice!.... No se me ha olvidado... ¡No me grites! ¿Crees que no lo sé? No es como si pueda olvidarlo sabes…. ¡Y lo agradezco! No sabes cuánto en verdad te has ganado una hamburguesa.... ¡claro que con extra queso! ¿que me crees? ¡¿un sádico?!… Ya me tengo que ir porque Blaine no tarda en salir… si estaré bien. ¡No eres mi papá David!...Si ya las tome en la mañana… estoy bien… ¡Deja de hablarme así porque no te entiendo! sigue así y no te llevare la hamburguesa....eso pensé... ¡Adiós!” Colgó el teléfono con un suspiro y se dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose de ver a Blaine quien lo veía con la ceja levantada.

“¿Era ese tu compañero de habitación?” le preguntó Blaine con curiosidad. ”Parece que estaba enojado… De nuevo.” 

“Si era él… pero no estaba enojado es solo que se preocupa mucho. Es todo un oso de peluche. Así solía decirle su novio. Yogui” Le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

“Pues como le estabas hablando parecía que no era tan tierno,” le dijo Blaine con desconfianza. 

“¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte? Suficiente tengo con todas las personas que se preocupan por mí,” le dijo Kurt con un tono extraño en su voz. “…Es asfixiante sabes,” le dijo en un suspiro.

Blaine no supo que contestarle sólo suspiro y se acercó un poco más a él. “¿Y ahora a que se supone que se deba tu visita?” 

Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron y como era de esperarse dio unos cuantos brincos emocionado. 

“¡Vamos a pintar tu departamento!” Le dijo Kurt con un pequeño grito de emoción. 

“¿O en serio? ¿Y qué te hace creer que eso vamos a hacer? Y sobre todo en un día, ¡Eso lleva semanas!” 

“Obvio no lo pintaremos todo,” le dijo Kurt. “Sólo le daremos un poco de color.” Le dijo Kurt emocionado para tomar su brazo y una vez más jalarlo por la ciudad.

Con un suspiro se dejó llevar Kurt ya sabía a dónde ir, las tiendas que visitar y las cosas que comprar. al parecer lo único que necesitaban era unos pequeños botes de pintura y unos cuantos pinceles gruesos. 

“Bien yo opino que comencemos con la sala,” le dijo Kurt corriendo a la pared más grande con un bote de pintura verde. 

“¡Ten cuidado con los muebles!” le gritó Blaine. 

Kurt lo ignoró, acomodó las cosas en el piso y con el pincel rápidamente comenzó a pintar lo que parecía ser un paisaje de plantas. 

Kurt tomaba las pinturas, el rosa el azul, el rojo, estaba tan concentrado que incluso sacaba un poco la lengua, estaba haciendo un jardín con varias flores. Movía los muebles cuando estos se interponían en su camino Blaine no sabía si enojarse o echarse al suelo a reír. 

Parecía un enorme dibujo de un niño de Kínder. Quien fuera que le haya dicho a Kurt que sabía pintar claramente no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Terminó una parte de su paisaje y volteó a ver a Blaine con una enorme sonrisa. “Esta bonito ¿Verdad?”

“Claaaaro,” le dijo Blaine viendo el dibujo. “¡Mira hasta hiciste un puerquito!... ¿Qué hace un puerco en un jardín?” Le preguntó volteando a ver a Kurt quien lo veía haciendo puchero.

“Es un niño…”

“¡Oh que lindo niño!” Le dijo Blaine sorprendido. “Captaste todos los detalles a la perfección.”

Kurt le sacó la lengua y le apunto a los otros botes de pinturas. “Ya quiero ver que tu lo hagas mejor que yo. Haber inténtalo.” Le dijo apuntándole a la otra pared. 

Con un suspiro Blaine tomó los otros botes de pintura y comenzó a pintar. Al principio estaba sólo haciendo líneas sin sentido, poco a poco dejó su imaginación volar y se perdió en las sensaciones. Era tan terapéutico el ver como es pared insípida se llenaba de color, era una experiencia mágica. 

“Wow” le dijo Kurt quien sabe cuánto tiempo después. “Bueno ahora si me siento mal… mi dibujo es un asco en comparación.” Blaine podía haberle dicho que su dibujo era un asco en comparación con la mayoría de los dibujos existentes en el mundo pero no quería ser golpeado en la cara por un bote de pintura.

Blaine se alejó un poco de la pared para ver su dibujo. Era un cielo estrellado había mezclado bien los colores para hacer una noche brillante y estrellada, con una enorme luna llena. Era bastante bueno a decir verdad. 

“Quien lo hubiera dicho,” le dijo Kurt acercándose. “Soy amigo del Nuevo Van Gogh,” le dijo con una sonrisa. 

“No lo soy,” le dijo Blaine viéndolo. 

“Tienes razón,” le dijo Kurt viéndolo intensamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su quijada en una exagerada mueca de alguien que estaba pensando. “Aunque creo que te falta algo.” 

“¿Qué?”

Kurt le quitó el pincel de la mano y lo llevó a su rostro, sintió como el chico le comenzaba a pintar lo que parecía ser un bigote elegante y curveado y en su quijada una barba en pico. 

“Más te vale que se pueda quitar,” le dijo Blaine viéndolo no muy contento. 

“Claro que sí… al menos eso creo.” Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. 

Blaine le quitó el pincel y lo cubrió de nuevo de pintura esta vez llevándolo a la cara de Kurt. “Cierra los ojos.”

Kurt le sonrió pero cerró los ojos, dispuesto a ser pintado. Le pinto unos círculos alrededor de los ojos uniéndolos como unos lentes. Después tocó sus mejillas pintándoles algunas pecas.

Kurt abrió los ojos contento y Blaine sintió como su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, en ese momento el chico era lo más adorable que hubiera visto en toda su vida. 

“¿Me veo bien?” le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa. 

“Si,” le dijo Blaine

“Préstame tu celular.” Le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. 

“¿Para qué lo quieres?” le preguntó Blaine con desconfianza pero dándoselo de todos modos. 

Kurt le sonrió y comenzó a apretar de botones, en unos segundos Kurt se acercó a él poniendo sus rostros uno al lado del otro y levantando su mano con el celular.

“Sonrié,” le dijo él   
El flash prendió en varias ocasiones, Blaine no sabía si sonrió o no. 

“No están mal,” le dijo Kurt mientras veía las fotos. “Sabes siempre creí que usar lentes era un buen look para mí… al menos me hace ver más listo.” 

“Si aunque no creo que el bigote sea para mí.”

“No,” le dijo Kurt riendo. “Pero siento que una barba no te quedaría mal. Ahora hay que seguir pintando, aún faltan muchas paredes.” 

“No creo que sea lo mejor, no quiero más puerquitos en mis paredes.”

“¡No era un puerco! Sólo te crees mucho porque eres buenísimo pintando.”Le dijo el sacándole una vez más la lengua. 

“Pues pudiste haberme engañado.” 

“¿Por qué no te dedicas a esto? Apuesto a que puedes hacer montones y montones de cuadros y venderlos.” Le dijo Kurt emocionado.

“Sólo dibujo un poco, no creo que sea pintor Kurt.”

“Bueno ¿qué tal si Bailas ballet?” 

Blaine lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa el chico comenzaba a bailar y hacer unas piruetas de Ballet tan exageradas que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento. 

“No sé bailar Ballet,” le dijo Blaine. “Y claramente tu tampoco.”

“Bueno nunca es tarde para aprender. ¡Podemos ir a clases juntos! Hay bastantes para principiantes… aunque creo que todas son para niños de tres años en adelante… mmmm… Creo que al menos podre bailar mejor que un niño de tres años.” 

“No vamos a ir a clases de Ballet, ni siquiera me gusta bailar Ballet.” Le dijo Blaine mientras comenzaba a decorar otra pared de la casa.

“Tiene que haber otra cosa que puedas hacer,” le dijo Kurt pensativo. 

“Mejor ayúdame a pintar, al fin de cuentas fue tu idea.” 

Una vez más el día se pasó rápidamente. En cuestión de horas Blaine ya había pintado otra noche estrellada, un atardecer y el fondo del mar. 

Kurt mientras tanto había dibujado Dinosaurios que al parecer eran perros, un pulpos que eran un caballos, y algo que ni siquiera tenía forma algún pero era una tortuga. 

“Sabes mi vecina tiene una niña de cuatro años y creo que dibuja mejor que tú,” le dijo Blaine en broma.

“Muy gracioso,” Le dijo con una mueca. “Yo que quería prepararte una taza de café pero creo que no lo haré.” Le dijo cruzando sus brazos. 

“¡Retiro lo dicho! Muero por algo de café.”

Kurt se fue a la cocina y comenzó a prepararlo, en cuestión de minutos el olor a café comenzaba a llenar todo el departamento. 

“¿Blaine donde guardas las tazas?” le giró Kurt desde la cocina. 

“¡En la repisa de arriba!”

“¿Por qué las tienes tan arriba? ¿Cómo es que las alcanzas? Ni siquiera yo las alcanzo. ¿Acaso tienes alguna especie de súper poder? Eso es grandioso yo siempre he querido uno. ‘El caballero de la sombra’.” Le dijo con un tono misterioso.

“¿Qué se supone que es eso?”

“Es mi súper nombre, todo súper héroe debe tener un Súper nombre para al menos intimidar a los súper villanos, con eso y con el súper traje… sabes tú deberías ser mi súper amigo y así combatiríamos al crimen.” le dijo mientras saltaba para intentar tomar las tazas.

“¿O te refieres al Súper crimen?” le dijo con Burla Blaine. “No solo por ser súper héroe todo tiene que ser súper.”

Kurt dio un exagerado ruido de sorpresa y se llevó la mano al corazón viendo a Blaine sorprendido. “Claro que todo tiene que ser súper si eres un súper héroe ¿Qué clase de historietas lees?” 

“Aparentemente no las correctas.” 

“Me avergüenzas Blaine, tengo que educarte aún más mi querido Padawan.”

“¡Ahora ya estas metiendo Star Wars! Jamás te imagine por un nerd.” Le dijo Blaine sorprendido. 

“No lo era, Mi vecino se encargo de introducirme a la ciencia ficción, es increíble la mayoría de películas que puedes ver cuando pasas mucho tiempo en cama.”

“¿Por qué pasaste mucho tiempo en cama?” le preguntó Blaine confundido.

“¡Blaine tienes que colocar tus tazas más abajo por qué no las alcanzo!”Le gritó Kurt desde la cocina.

Blaine entró a la cocina y vio a Kurt parado de puntitas estaba tratando de alcanzar una de las tazas estirándose lo más que podía, Blaine estaba a punto de criticarlo cuando lo vio. 

La camisa del chico se levantó cuando este estiraba la mano, fue ahí cuando pudo ver el increíble moretón que llevaba. 

“¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!” le preguntó Blaine.

Su tono de voz detuvo al chico e hizo que lo volteara a ver sorprendido. 

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Kurt confundido. 

“Levántate tu camisa Kurt,” le ordenó Blaine.

“¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?” le preguntó Kurt confundido. 

Blaine se acercó a él y le levantó una parte de su camisa a la fuerza, Kurt al parecer estaba sorprendido porque no dio resistencia, no fue hasta que vio lo que Blaine había hecho que se separó de un salto. 

Blaine estaba que echaba chispas, el golpe se veía horrible y era del tamaño de Marte en sus ojos. Lo peor de todo es que no era el único, por toda su espalda se veían varias marcas de golpes, algunas recientes y otras que parecían ya desaparecer. 

“¿Quién te golpeo?” Le preguntó enojado. “¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!” le dijo casi gritando al ver que él chico se quedaba callado.

“¡Nadie!” le grito Kurt sorprendido y quizás hasta temeroso. “¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarme la playera?” le dijo molesto.

“No me mientas Kurt y dime quien te golpeo… ¿Fue tu compañero de cuarto verdad? Ese a quien tanto defiendes.” 

Kurt balbuceaba y lo veía con los ojos abiertos enormemente, sus cejas se perdían en el gorro de tan sorprendido que estaba. 

“¡Nadie me golpeo! Y apreciaría si no gritaras me estas asustando un poco.” Le dijo el enojado. “Tengo piel delicada ¿sí? Incluso que me veas feo me deja marca,” le dijo el tratando de bromear. 

“Es por eso que siempre traes los brazos cubiertos ¿no es así? Quieres ocultar las marcas que ese patán deja en ti.”

“¡Ya te he dicho que nadie me golpea! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de David cuando ni siquiera lo conoces? ¡Jamás has hablado con él!” 

“¡Conozco las señales de abuso Kurt! Él siendo sobreprotector, Los golpes y como tú lo defiendes, no me puedes engañar.” 

“¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!” le gritó Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos. “¿Quién te da el derecho a opinar así de mi vida?” 

“¿Es que eres tan inocente? ¡No lo defiendas! ¡Deja de ser un niño y acepta la realidad! Puedo ayudarte.” Le dijo Blaine desesperado.

Kurt lo vio furioso, más furioso de lo que jamás lo hubiera visto en su vida. 

“¡Te he dicho que no necesito ayuda! ¡No quiero tu ayuda! No soy un niño Blaine, se perfectamente lo que pasa en mi vida, se que está bien y que está mal. Se quien es David y te estoy diciendo la verdad. Si no quieres Creerme es tu problema.” 

Kurt lo vio fríamente antes de salir del departamento. 

Blaine se quedó de pie en su cocina, dio un grito y en un momento de rabia le dio una patada a su refrigerador. 

¿Por qué siempre tenía que echar a perder las cosas? ¿Acaso había destruido la única amistad que valía la pena tener?

Esa noche Kurt no lo llamó.

Esa noche Blaine lo llamó a él. 

“¿Qué quieres?” Le preguntó Kurt. Su voz estaba cansada más sin embargo podía notar el coraje aún en ella.

“Quiero que me perdones,” le dijo Blaine con un suspiro.

“¿Y qué exactamente tengo que perdonarte Blaine?” Le preguntó con frialdad.

“Lamento haberte dicho niño, lamento haber criticado tu vida, lamento la forma en la que hable….” Le dijo con un suspiro.

“¿Y qué más?” 

Blaine dio un suspiro, no quería decirlo pero sabía que si no lo hacía perdería su amistad con Kurt y no quería hacerlo, no ahora.

“Lamento haber juzgado mál a tu amigo.” Le dijo entre dientes. “Pero no puedes culparme ¿Qué quieres que piense con esos golpes?” le dijo tratando de no enojarse de nuevo.

“No quiero que pienses en nada, ya te di una explicación y al parecer no es suficiente para ti. Agradezco que me hayas llamado pero por favor llámame hasta que sinceramente lamentes lo que pasó.” 

Blaine no dijo nada, Kurt colgó el teléfono dejando al hombre pensativo. ¿Se le pasaría no? El alegre y carismático Kurt que conocía no podía durar mucho tiempo enojado ¿o sí?

Podía hacerlo…. Lo estaba haciendo. 

Faltaban solo unos días para que comenzara diciembre y Blaine estaba teniendo las semana más miserable de su vida. Sabía que podía hablarle a Kurt y tragarse sus palabras pero no quería, algo lo hacía desconfiar. Había algo en Kurt que no encajaba, algo estaba ocultando, eso era más que obvio. 

La pregunta era ¿Qué?

No estaba seguro pero a pesar de todo el tal David no le daba confianza, ¿Quién era él en la vida de Kurt? ¿Lo golpeaba? ¿Lo amaba? ¿Quién diablos era? 

En las largas horas de la noche empezaba a sentir que el odio que sentía hacia el hombre misterioso no era odio…. Si no celos. 

Ese pensamiento desaparecía por las mañanas. 

“Blaine me sigues sorprendiendo con tu estupidez aunque eso ya no es sorpresa, es obvio que eres estúpido,” le dijo el gerente ese día. “¿Dime como se te ocurre equivocarte en las cuentas del mes de noviembre? ¿Acaso no es para eso que estudiaste? ¡Para Contar!”

St.James sostenía un folder en su mano, se veía colérico más que otras veces. Por primera vez Blaine estaba nervioso. 

“No sé de qué habla,” le dijo el tratando de no tartamudear.

“Revísalo,” Le dijo aventándole el folder. 

Blaine tomó las hojas y lentamente revisó cada una, hasta que dio con el problema. Había hecho mal una cuenta… una cuenta con un error enorme e incluso estúpido. St.James tenía razón ¿Qué no había estudiado? ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera equivocado en algo tan fácil?

Pero así lo fue, su cabeza estaba tan llena de otros pensamientos que ahora ni siquiera hacer bien su trabajo.

“Eres un incompetente. ¿Cómo voy a decirle al jefe la clase de brutos que tengo a mi cargo? ¡Ven esto!” les dijo a todos los trabajadores. “Es por eso que todos ustedes tienen que esforzarse. No querrán ser como Blaine ¡Un completo ridículo!” les dijo con una carcajada.

La mayoría de los que estaban ahí rieron con ganas, incluso algunos llegaron a apuntarle. Marley y uno que otros pocos veían a Blaine con tristeza y a St.James con Enojo. 

“Haay Blaine no me digas que vas a llorar, ¿solo porque no haces bien tu trabajo? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?” le dijo St.James con burla. 

“Ese es el problema jefe,” gritó uno de los que estaban ahí. “¡No es un hombre!” Dijo aumentando las carcajadas. 

“¡SOY MAS HOMBRE QUE TODOS USTEDES!” Les grito Blaine callándolos a todos. “Si Ser hombre significa hacer menos a la gente para que ustedes se puedan sentir bien pues me da vergüenza serlo,” Les dijo viendo a todos a su alrededor. “¿En verdad creen que ustedes son mejor que yo? ¡Son patéticos! ¿Creen que ustedes tienen la gran vida? Pues se equivocan, al final del día ustedes son tan miserables como cualquier otro, e incluso más. Ustedes tienen el alma tan llena de rencor y envidia que les impide ser felices.”

“¡No te atrevas a hablarnos así!” Le grito St.James rojo del coraje. 

“Yo les hablo como yo quiera,” le dijo Blaine enojado. “Ya me canse de callarme las cosas. Ya me canse de dejar que la gente me pisotee ¡Tu en especial!” Le dijo apuntándole a St.James “Tu eres sólo el lacayo del director, ¿Crees que te estima? Para el no eres más que un don nadie que le besa el trasero todos los días. Eres patético si crees que eres superior a nosotros. Eres escoria, “le dijo pronunciando las últimas palabras como si estuviera escupiendo veneno.

La cara de St.James estaba roja del coraje, Balbuceaba sin poder decir una palabra Ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo las burlas iban dirigidas a él. 

“Y otra cosa…” le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. “Renuncio… ya me cansé de trabajar en esta porquería de lugar.” Le dijo caminando a la puerta. “Se pueden quedar con mis cosas,” le dijo apuntándole al escritorio. “Es pura basura de todas formas…. ¡Adiós Marley! eres la única que vale la pena en este lugar”

La chica le sonreía de oreja a oreja estaba complacida, no había duda. “¡Adiós Blaine!”

Blaine caminó hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que St.James pareció reaccionar.

“¡Tú no te puedes ir así como así Blaine! ¡Ven acá en este instante!... ¡Te lo estoy ordenando!... ¡BLAINE!”  
Blaine salió a la calle con la sonrisa más grande que jamás hubiera tenido en la vida. Por fin había hecho algo por sí mismo.

Por fin era libre ¡Libre! 

Sabía que tendría problemas con su padre, sabía que quizás no encontraría un trabajo que le pagara lo mismo que le pagaban ahí pero por primera vez en su vida no importaba.

Por primera vez en la vida Blaine podía respirar, y sólo había una persona en el mundo que podía compartir su alegría. Una personita bastante enojada. 

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y con pasos seguros decidió cambiar eso. 

:::::::::::::::::::::

El edificio no era diferente al suyo, cuando Sam le dio la dirección (no muy de buena gana por cierto) identificó que no estaba en una de las mejores partes de la ciudad más sin embargo para su sorpresa el edificio no estaba tan mal.

Parecía un tonto y lo sabía, llevaba más de cinco minutos frente a la puerta del departamento que según Sam era de Kurt con la mano levantada para tocar más sin embargo no lo hacía… no podía hacerlo. 

Quizás deba darse la vuelta y esperar a que este todo un poco más calmado. 

¿Pero cuándo sería eso? ¿En un año? No, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

“¿Vas a tocar o no?” La voz de Kurt se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta ocasionando que Blaine saltara asustado y confundido.

“¿Como sabes que estoy aquí?” le preguntó Blaine viendo alrededor de la puerta No había cámaras ¿o sí? ¡La puerta ni siquiera tenía una mirilla! 

Se escuchó una risa antes de que Kurt abriera la puerta. “Tengo poderes mágicos,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “Supe que llegaste aquí hace unos minutos y que traes calzoncillos azules.” 

“No traigo calzoncillos azules,” le dijo Blaine confundido. 

“Lo sé,” le dijo Kurt riendo. “Mi vecino te vio, me mando un mensaje diciéndome que había un loco testigo de Jehová afuera de mi puerta.” 

Blaine vio a la puerta del departamento de al lado y notó como la puerta que estaba al parecer entre abierta se cerró rápidamente. 

“¿Y sólo por eso pensaste que era yo?” le dijo Blaine ofendido. 

“Bueno te vistes como testigo de Jehová,” le dijo el apuntándole a su vestimenta. “Las otras personas que conozco tienen más sentido de la moda.” 

“Muy gracioso,” le dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca. “¿Estas solo?” le preguntó Blaine viendo hacia el departamento con curiosidad.

“Sí, Dave está en la universidad.” Le dijo Kurt desinteresado. “¿A qué viniste? Es más ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? Creo que ahora TU me estás acosando A MI… ¿Se te olvida que estoy enojado contigo?”

Kurt se cruzó de brazos y lo vio esperando con la ceja levantada. 

Blaine suspiró y lo vio a los ojos. “Lo siento Kurt, se que tienes razón y sé que actué mal… y esta vez en verdad lo siento. Te lastime y no quiero volver a hacerlo. Confío en ti y no quiero perder tu amistad.” 

Kurt lo vio por unos segundos y después le sonrió enormemente.

“Claro que te perdono.” Le dijo el tomando su mano y llevándolo hacia dentro del departamento. “Te has convertido en un amigo muy especial para mi Blaine, no podía no hacerlo.” 

Fue ahí que Blaine se dio cuenta de que por primera vez Kurt no estaba usando una de sus chamarras, sus brazos estaban descubiertos y a pesar de sus sospechas estos no tenían marca alguna, sólo una podía verse justo en la parte interna de su codo. 

Llegaron hasta la sala y sus pensamientos se quedaron en blanco, desde afuera se veía lindo pero ahora podía ver lo colorido que eran todas las paredes, dibujos, colores e incluso frases que no alcanzaba a leer muy bien desde donde estaba.   
La única frase que alcanzaba a leer decía:

‘Los Infartos Suceden Por amar Demasiado.’

Y parecía estar escrita con crayolas, estaba confundido al ver esa y otras frases, quería saber más. Mucho más. 

“¿Qué se supone que haces aquí a esta hora?” le preguntó Kurt confundido y sacándolo de su trance. “No se supone que debes de estar en tu ‘Glorioso trabajo’ ese.”

Blaine le sonrió con ganas al recordar el otro motivo de su visita. “¡Renuncie!”

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron rápidamente y el chico dejó escapar un grito de alegría antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. 

“¡Eso es genial Blaine! Ha sido lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.” Le dijo con una sonrisa. “Ahora ¿sabes lo que sigue verdad?” 

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Blaine confundido. 

“Tenemos que conseguirte el empleo Ideal. Un empleo que ames, que te haga disfrutarlo cada momento. Que te haga gozar los logros que obtengas,” le dijo Kurt apasionado.

La sonrisa de Blaine se perdió en menos de un segundo, Kurt pareció darse cuenta por que rápidamente le preguntó que qué ocurría. 

“Creo que a lo que me tengo que resignar es a ser un mesero en algún restaurante o algo así,” le dijo Blaine con un suspiro. “Soy un inútil No sé hacer nada, toda la vida me lo han dicho y tienen razón.”

“Creo que sé lo que necesitas,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “Escucha, saliendo del departamento a mano derecha hay unas escaleras que te llevan al techo del edificio. Ve ahí y espérame ¿sí?” le dijo Kurt comenzando a jalarlo a la salida.

“¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No me vas a aventar de la orilla o sí?”

“Claro Blaine ese ha sido mi plan desde el principio Muahahaha,” le dijo con una risa de villano exagerada. “Tú solo espérame ahí. ¡Vaya que eres desconfiado!” 

Blaine avanzó por el camino que le dijo el chico, el techo estaba con tierra mas sin embargo no había nadie ni nada ahí, las paredes alrededor estaban bastante altas así que la teoría de que Kurt lo fuera aventar salió disparada por la ventana. 

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Kurt entró por la puerta cargado con una caja llena al parecer de platos de vidrio, algunos viejos y otros extrañamente nuevos. 

“Listo,” le dijo él con una sonrisa. “¡Ow!” Dijo al golpear ligeramente su brazo con la puerta. “¡Un poco de ayuda Aquí!”

Confundido Blaine le quitó la caja y la puso en el suelo. Ahora ¿Qué se traía entre manos? 

“¿Qué es todo esto?” le preguntó Blaine. 

“Esto,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “Es a lo que llamo terapia a la Kurt.” Le dijo dándole un plumón Negro.

“¿Y que se supone que debo de hacer en esta terapia?” le preguntó Blaine.

“Es fácil. Quiero que anotes en cada plato una palabra ofensiva que te han dicho, algo que incluso tú has pensado.” 

Blaine estaba incómodo y desconfiado ¿en verdad tenía que hacerlo?

“Anda,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Confía en mí.”

Blaine suspiró y comenzó a tomar los platos. 

Uno a uno se fueron llenando de palabras 

IDIOTA, IMBÉCIL, MOLESTIA, VERGÜENZA, PATÉTICO, TORPE, FEO, FRACASADO… y muchas otras más que le rompían el corazón cada vez que las escribía. Una vez que todos los platos estaban llenos volteó a ver a Kurt quien lo veía con una triste sonrisa. 

“Ahora quiero que los rompas, plato por plato.” 

Blaine aguantó la respiración, tomó uno de los primeros platos con la palabra ‘HOLGAZÁN’ en él y sin esperar lo aventó al suelo. 

El escuchar el vidrio sonar fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, sentía como si algo en él se liberaba, rápidamente tomó el siguiente y otro, no fue hasta el decimo plato que comenzó a llorar.

“¡No soy Patético! ¡Nuca lo he sido y jamás lo seré!” gritó antes de aventar con fuerza el plato. “¡No doy Vergüenza! ¡Me enorgullece ser yo!” gritó al aventar el otro. 

Sus llantos no los podía calmar, los había retenido desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que estaban saliendo sus lágrimas no quería detenerse. 

Sólo quedaba un plato. La palabra MARICÓN lo veía con recelo. Lo tomó con fuerza y antes de aventarlo volteó a ver a Kurt quien para su sorpresa también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. 

“No tiene nada de malo ser como soy,” le dijo al plato. “No eres una ofensa, al fin de cuentas es lo que soy y no me arrepiento, no dejare que esta palabra dicte quien soy o que será de mí.”

El crujir de ese último plato se escuchó por todo el lugar, la pesadez de su corazón y de su alma se fueron con él. Podía cambiar, eso por fin lo sabía.

“Estoy orgullo de ti,” le dijo Kurt acercándolo para abrazarlo.

“Gracias, esto fue… maravilloso,” le dijo Blaine abrazándolo con fuerza. 

“Tú eres maravilloso,” le dijo Kurt separándose y acariciando su rostro. 

“¿Te golpeaste con algún vidrio?” le preguntó Blaine al ver un moretón en su brazo que estaba más que seguro que no estaba antes.

“Fue con la puerta,” le dijo él con una sonrisa. “Te digo que mi piel es sensible.” 

Blaine recordó el leve golpe en la puerta, eso no fue nada. Quizás Blaine lo golpeó sin querer y Kurt trataba de mentir para hacerlo sentir bien. Estaba tan perdido en el momento que no pensó en nadie más que en él en esos minutos. 

Si fue así, le agradecía la intención, así como le agradecía cada uno de esos momentos a su lado.

“¿Cómo fue que conseguiste tantos platos?” le preguntó con una pequeña carcajada.

“Artie, mi vecino… tengo que ser el alíen vampiro y gay que se enamora de un terrícola en su próxima película,” le dijo Kurt con una pequeña risa.

“Vaya, eso sí es una relación inter racial.” Le dijo Blaine riendo. “Supongo que te verás bien con la piel verde y unos colmillos.” 

“¿Estás loco? Tendrá la piel morada, De eso me encargo yo.” Le dijo Kurt con firmeza haciendo que Blaine riera. 

“Gracias,” Le dijo Blaine con un pequeño suspiro.

“No tienes que agradecérmelo.”Le dijo él sonriendo. “¿estarás bien?”

“Estaré bien.”


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Dos semanas más tarde y aún no estaba bien, claro no se podía quejar, aún tenía algo de dinero guardado así que si no lograba encontrar empleo en los próximos dos meses no había problema después de eso si estaría en grandes problemas porque su dinero desaparecería por completo. 

En ese tiempo Kurt le había estado ayudando, buscando en periódicos o por la calle, algo había que encontrar que fuera perfecto para Blaine. 

Esa tarde estaba acostado en su sillón con su brazo tapándole los ojos. Había decidido apagar su celular desde hace días, sus padres no dejaban de llamarle por teléfono ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Por fin hizo lo que tanto querían, alejarse de sus vidas. 

No quería hacer nada, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ir a buscar trabajo de nuevo pero en realidad estaba cansado, sólo los días anteriores habían ido a tantos lugares que creía que ya conocía la ciudad completa. 

“¡Blaine!” 

La puerta de su departamento se abrió de golpe y vio entrar a Kurt con el periódico en la mano y con una gran sonrisa. 

“El hecho de que te hayas robado mi llave no implica que puedas entrar a mi casa así como así,” le dijo Blaine.

“¿Qué no para eso son las llaves?” le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa. 

“Aún así debes de tocar.” Le dijo Blaine molesto. “¿Ahora qué te traes?”

“¡Oh es cierto!” le dijo el chico emocionado. “Encontré el mejor trabajo para ti, Son solo cinco horas al día, y te pagan el doble de lo que te pagaban antes.” Le dijo el chico emocionado.

“¡Eso es genial!” Le dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie rápidamente. “¿Dónde? ¿Tengo que hace una entrevista o algo?” 

“Es en el centro de la ciudad… aunque si te lo dan tendrías que viajar un poco.” 

Blaine lo miró con desconfianza ahora. “¿De qué se trata el trabajo?” 

“¡Trapecista!” 

Blaine rodo los ojos al ver la enorme sonrisa de Kurt, y suspiro. “Kurt yo no soy trapecista ¡No puedo trabajar ahí!”

“Vamos Blaine que difícil puede ser pasarte de un trapecio al otro haciendo malabares a cien metros del suelo y sin red… sabes que mejor sí olvídalo, no es para ti,” le dijo Kurt sentándose en la mesa para seguir buscando en el periódico. “Bueno… hay una panadería que busca a un repostero, al menos es más seguro.” 

Blaine lo vio suspirando y le quitó el periódico. “Kurt no sé cocinar, todos los trabajos que me buscas son cosas que no sé hacer.”

“¿Y cómo sabes que no las puedes hacer si no lo intentas?”Le dijo Kurt cruzando los brazos.

“¿En verdad crees que si lo intento podre diseñar y construir una casa como lo pedía ese trabajo de arquitecto al que me llevaste el día de ayer?” le dijo Blaine incrédulo. 

Kurt balbuceo un poco y evadió su mirada. “Bueno ¿Qué difícil puede ser construir una casa? Incluso yo puedo hacerlo.” 

Blaine rió. “Kurt el día en que alguien construya una casa en base a tus dibujos será el día en que la gente prefiera dormirse en la calle.” 

“Muy gracioso,” le dijo el molesto. “Eso me gano por querer ayudarte… anda toma tu chaqueta, vamos a ir a caminar.” 

“Ya me cansé de buscar trabajo.” Le dijo Blaine haciendo puchero. 

“Sólo vamos ¿Si?” 

En unos minutos ambos caminaban por las calles nevadas de la ciudad, los arreglos navideños los rodeaban en todas direcciones, con una sonrisa no pudo evitar ver a Kurt quien parecía una pequeña bola de tela caminando. El chico con lo que parecían ser dos chamarras enormes, una bufanda blanca por primera vez y su gorro lo hacían ver como un niño rechoncho que va a la primaria por primera vez.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó el chico confundido al ver la mirada de Blaine sobre él. 

“¿Tienes mucho frío?” le preguntó Blaine riendo apuntándole a su chamarra naranja. 

“¡Déjame! Me enfermo fácilmente y en estas épocas quiero evitarlo,” le dijo el sacándole la lengua. 

“¿Y a donde vamos?” le preguntó Blaine. 

“A donde sea,” le dijo él con una sonrisa. “El trabajo es como él amor ¿Sabes?... Llega cuando menos lo esperas.”

Caminaron hasta central park Si estaba bastante frío pero sin embargo la caminata y la plática hizo que fuera tolerable.

“¿Así que querías estudiar teatro?” le preguntó Blaine mientras compraba un par de Pretzels para los dos. 

“Si, fue lo que más deseaba en la preparatoria, me hubieras visto entonces, era bastante competitivo.” Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

“¿Y porque no lo estudiaste?” le preguntó el con curiosidad.

Kurt lo vio por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé, cosas pasan y al parecer no era para mí como lo pensaba.” Le dijo con un suspiro. “¿Tu? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste como contador? No te veo como una persona muy…Contadora.” Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.   
“Bueno digamos que fue mi última opción… había mandado solicitudes a varios lugares, Julliard incluso ero al parecer no fue suficiente,” le dijo el suspirando. “nunca lo es.” 

“Hey dijimos que ya no habría platicas como esa,” le dijo él con una sonrisa. “Ahora al menos Sé que eres bueno en la música o el baile por ahí podemos empezar,” le dijo contento. 

“Me gusta la música y el baile pero no soy bueno,” le dijo Blaine. “Recuerdas eso de que no quede en la universidad.” 

“El que quedes o no en una universidad no implica que seas bueno o malo en algo. ¡Se que eres bueno!” le dijo tomando su mano. 

Blaine vio el chico se dio la vuelta, al parecer vio algo que le gusto por que cuando vio a Blaine de nuevo traía una enorme sonrisa.

“Como dije mi lord,” le dijo haciendo una reverencia. “Sé que eres bueno y te lo voy a mostrar.” 

Antes de que Blaine pudiera decirle algo Kurt camino hasta unos metros de ellos donde se encontraban unos chicos tocando. En cuanto le vio platicar y apuntarlo supo que algo no estaba bien. 

Kurt se acercó y lo tomó rápidamente del brazo para acercarlo. 

“Kurt No vayas a hacer alguna locura ¿sí? Por favor no.” Le dijo rogándole con la mirada.

“Tranquilo Blaine, La locura la haremos juntos.” Le dijo sonriendo.

Volteó a ver a los músicos y estos comenzaron a tocar, era una tonada alegre y por mala suerte una que conocía muy bien.

‘¡Demonios Marley! ¿Por qué siempre la tenias que poner en el trabajo?’ Pensó.

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there 

Tenía que admitir que Kurt tenía una buena voz, y la forma alocada y alegre en la que bailaba atraía la mirada de mucha gente pero no le importaba ninguno de ellos.

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_  
Baby just shout it out, yeah  
And if you, you want me to  
Let's make a move  
Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we… 

Kurt lo veía sonriendo mientras cantaba tratando de hacerlo cantar e invitándolo con ademanes exagerados y bailes completamente extraños los que estaban tocando se unían a la canción incluso a la gente alrededor les gustaba.

Por fin cuando vio a Kurt guiñarle el ojo con una sonrisa pensó ¿Por qué no? Y comenzó a cantar como nunca lo había hecho.

_To-o-uch_  
You get this kind of, ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna, take it slow  
And you just wanna, take me home  
Baby say yeah, yeah  
And let me kiss you 

Jamás se había divertido tanto, el cantar de nuevo le hizo recordar todos esos momentos tan felices en la preparatoria.

Mientras cantaba miraba a Kurt, a ese chico tan joven que bailaba alegremente con las mejillas sonrojadas y una enorme sonrisa su vida había dado un giro de 360° grados gracias a esa bomba de energía, gracias a él sentía que podía volver a ser quien era en realidad. 

Al verlo no podía dejar de sonreír… y pensar. 

And let me kiss you

Los aplausos de la gente y el fuerte abrazo de Kurt lo hicieron despertar, todos lo veían encantado y Kurt más aún. 

“Eso fue grandioso,” le dijo uno de los que estaba tocando la guitarra. “Tienes una voz maravillosa.” 

Blaine sonrojó, no sabía que decir, ¿Qué podía decir?

“Sabía que eras bueno,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. 

“Sabes nosotros buscamos a alguien que cante con nosotros cuando tocamos en algunos lugares.” Le dijo otro chico. “Mi nombre es Wes,” le dijo sonriendo. “Ellos son Trent, Jeff y Nick,” le dijo apuntándole a cada uno de los chicos que le sonrieron.

“Yo… ha… no sé… no creo-“

“Creo que aún está en shock,” les dijo Kurt interrumpiéndolo. “Él es Blaine y yo Kurt ¡Y claro que acepta! Te pasaré su número… pueden hablarle cuando gusten. El estará más que encantado de tocar con ustedes.” Les dijo con una sonrisa.

“Genial, te llamaremos muy pronto Blaine ¡Adiós Kurt!” Le dijo Wes antes de irse con una sonrisa. 

Kurt se llevó a Blaine quien parecía estar todavía en shock, “¿Qué fue todo eso?” Preguntó Blaine casi sin aliento.

“Eso fuiste tú encantando a todo el público,” le dijo Kurt emocionado. “Y lo mejor es que ya tienes un posible trabajo.”

“No creo que vayan a llamar,” le dijo Blaine suspirando. 

“¡Claro que te llamaran!” le dijo Kurt enfadado mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura. “Ya no seas un limoncito. No baile y canté algo de One Direction para eso,” le dijo.

“¿One Direction?” le preguntó riendo. “¿No podías pensar en otra cosa?”

“¡Oye! Es pegajosa su canción ¡No pude evitarla!” le explico Kurt. “Además no puedes culparme cuando TU te la sabias también.” Le dijo él riendo. 

“Tienes razón…. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a tomar algo caliente? Ya me estoy empezando a congelar.”

“Vamos a mi departamento,” le dijo Kurt. “Está más cerca de aquí y te puedo preparar mi receta secreta.”

“Ohh tentador…”

El departamento estaba tal como lo había visto la ultima vez, ahora que tenía más tiempo de explorar se dio cuenta de que las frases sólo estaban en una pared y eran varias, todas escritas con letras diferentes. ¿Quiénes las habían hecho? 

“Amigos,” le dijo Kurt al ver su mirada de interés en la pared. “Se les ha hecho tradición escribir algo en la pared.” 

“Quizás deba escribirte algo como ‘por favor deja de acosar a las personas’” Le dijo Blaine sonriendo. 

“No,” le dijo Kurt rápidamente sorprendiéndolo y sorprendiéndose al parecer así mismo. “Perdón… Es sólo que es un grupo de amigos el que lo hace; son… especiales.” Le dijo él sonriéndole.

“Si… entiendo,” le dijo Blaine confundido y un poco dolido. 

Blaine caminó por el comedor mientras Kurt hacía magia en la cocina iba a sentarse cuando la vio una pequeña foto colgada en la pared. 

El cuadro era negro, tenía pintada la palabra ‘Siempre’ en distintos colores por todo el marco. En la fotografía estaban tres hombres sonriendo uno de ellos sabía que era Kurt. Se veía más joven Y con el que parecía el mismo gorro ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía exactamente? Al lado de él estaba otro chico delgado y al parecer alto, estaba sonriendo pero tenía una mirada algo altanera y burlona, al lado de él estaba el último hombre más alto que los tres y definitivamente más robusto. Él estaba tomando la mano del chico de en medio. 

“No es mi mejor pose,” le dijo Kurt entrando a la habitación.

“¡No! No, te vez bien en verdad,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. “¿El debe de ser David no?” le preguntó apuntándole al chico de en medio. “Es apuesto.” 

Kurt rió y negó con la cabeza. “No él er- Es Sebastian… el que está al lado de él tomando su es David, Su novio.” Le dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

“Ahhh el es el chico que le llamaba Yogui verdad,” le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Dónde está? ¿Siguen juntos?” 

Kurt se quedó callado viendo la fotografía y negó con la cabeza. “No,” le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. “El se fue… ¡Iré por tu chocolate porque si no se va a tirar!” 

Kurt regresó a la mesa con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, una vez que cada quien tenía la suya se iban a sentar pero la puerta que se abrió los detuvo. 

“¡Por dios que frio hace! ¿Kurt si estás bien abrigado verdad? Tenemos que evitar que pasé lo de la vez pasada… ¡Oh! Hay visitas…” 

Blaine vio confundido al hombre que llegó al departamento y comenzó a dejar todo, si en la fotografía se veía enorme en persona lo era aún más. 

¿En verdad Kurt esperaba que no sospechara de él? si antes lo hacía aún un poco ahora estaba seguro que sospecharía con ganas.

 

“¡David! Llegaste temprano,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “Ven te presentaré. Blaine él es mi amigo David.” 

“Mucho gusto, Blaine Anderson.” Le dijo el ofreciéndole su mano. 

David vio su mano por unos segundos, era más que obvio que ambos no estaban muy de acuerdo con que el otro estuviera ahí. 

“David Karofsky un placer,” le dijo el tomando su mano.

El apretón era fuerte más sin embargo Blaine se negaba a dar muestras de dolor o incomodidad, al contrario se concentró en regresar la misma presión para aquel hombre. 

“David,” les dijo Kurt haciéndolos soltarse. “¿Quieres algo de chocolate? Aún está caliente y te harpa sentir bien.” 

Kurt fue a la cocina y David lo siguió desde ahí podía escuchar apenas los susurros de ambos era más que claro que David no lo quería en ese lugar. 

Los dos salieron de la cocina como si nada… al menos Kurt lo hizo, el chico llevaba su típica sonrisa que Blaine ya estaba seguro que era marca registrada.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa era más que obvio ver la incomodidad en David y en Blaine, sin embargo Kurt o no la notaba o fingía no hacerlo. 

“…Y hoy fuimos al parque, lo hubieras visto David ¡Canta maravilloso!,” le decía Kurt con una sonrisa. “El no me cree aún pero eso es porque aún es un vive en su burbuja de malos pensamientos,” le dijo Viendo a Blaine. “Por más que le digo que le comparto de mi burbuja no lo hace.”

“Creo que tu burbuja es mucho para mí,” le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. 

“¡OH NO!” gritó Kurt asustándolos a los dos. “¡Olvide los malvaviscos!” 

“No creo que necesitemos malvaviscos,” le dijo David. “llevamos la mistad del chocolate.”

“No, no, no, no ¡Un chocolate no es chocolate sin malvaviscos! Son pequeñas estrellas de azúcar en tu taza que se derriten y endulzan mas tu vida,” le dijo él como si dijera algo sagrado.

“Si,” le dijo David con una mueca. “Y además te causan Diabetes.” 

“Calla hombre de poca fe, haré un poco más de chocolate y traeré los malvaviscos.” Les dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar a la cocina. “¡Y después podemos cantar villancicos todos juntos!… ó jugar al monopoly, eso también estaría bien.”   
Los dos se quedaron callados en cuento Kurt salió, la incomodidad creció incluso aún más.

“Er…” comenzó a decir Blaine. “E-es un lindo día.”

“Sí,” le dijo David de inmediato. “Si lo es…”

“…Bonita taza,” le dijo apuntándole a su taza con forma de osito. 

“Gracias, fue un regalo de Kurt,” le dijo con la mas minúscula sonrisa que pudiera existir. 

Kurt regresó y ambos chicos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

“¿Todo bien?” Les preguntó el con una sonrisa.

“Si, si estamos bien to-“ 

Blaine se detuvo de un golpe al verlo de la nariz de Kurt comenzaba a bajar una línea de sangre.

“¡Demonios!”Dijo Kurt tomando una servilleta de la mesa y llevándola a su nariz.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Blaine preocupado. 

“Si, tranquilo, me pegué con la alacena en la cocina, no es nada.” 

“Kurt vete al baño,” le dijo David. “inclina la cabeza y ve.” 

“Estoy bien,” le trató de decir Kurt.

“Demonios Kurt ¡Hazlo!”

Kurt suspiró y se fue al baño, Blaine sin embargo se quedó confundido y molesto al ver lo que había ocurrido.

“Será mejor que te vayas,” le dijo David poniéndose de pie. 

“¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero saber que Kurt está bien,” le dijo él.

“Está bien, ya lo oíste fue solo un golpe. Hay mucho que hacer aquí y ya es tarde. No te gustaría irte de estos lugares tan tarde.” Le dijo David caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada para abrirla. 

“No voy a dejar a Kurt a-“

“El está bien. Ya te llamara… será mejor que te vayas.”   
El tono de voz y la postura de David le indicaban que no estaba para juegos, y aunque no quería hacerlo Blaine tomó sus cosas para irse. 

No había nada que pudiera hacer. 

Estaba saliendo del edificio cuando escuchó a Kurt gritar su nombre, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose en ver a Kurt que corría hacia él.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó Blaine confundido. “Te vas a enfermar,” le dijo al ver que sólo traía una ligera chamarra verde. Ya estaba comenzando a nevar.

“Voy a estar bien,” le dijo él con una sonrisa. “No podía dejar que te fueras así,” le dijo. 

Kurt estaba algo pálido pero al parecer ya no le sangraba la nariz. “¿Estás bien?” Le preguntó preocupado.

“Claro que sí,” le dijo el riendo. “Soy algo torpe sabes, no debo de bailar y cocinar a la vez.” 

“No, no debes de hacer eso.” Le dijo sonriendo. 

“Escucha, Las fiestas se acercan y no te podré ver hasta pasando el año nuevo,” le dijo con algo de tristeza.

Blaine lo vio un poco sorprendido. Una parte de él ya tenía por hecho que pasarían las fiestas juntas, escuchando música melosa y boba, comiendo quizás comida corrida por que ninguno de los dos tendría ánimos de cocinar al menos Kurt porque él no cocinaba ni un huevo. 

No lo había planeado, sólo pensaba que así sería, con Kurt las cosas pasaban sin siquiera planearlas.

“¿Te irás a ver a tu familia?” le preguntó Blaine tratando de no sonar deprimido.

La sonrisa de Kurt disminuyó un poco “Sí… Algo como eso,” le dijo él. “Pero no pienses que por qué no te veré te vas a librar de mis llamadas he.” 

“No, no lo pensaría,” le dijo Blaine riendo. 

“En fin… tengo algo para ti,” le dijo él sacando una pequeña caja que llevaba escondida en su chamarra. 

Blaine tomó la caja sorprendido, era una caja delgada y envuelta en un lindo papel lleno de renos. 

“Ábrelo cuando llegues a casa ¿Sí?” le dijo él con una sonrisa.

“Kurt,” le dijo el sorprendido. “No debiste, yo no tengo algo para ti,” le dijo él.

“no es mucho pero es con mucho cariño, y no tienes que preocuparte. No necesito nada tontito,” le dijo Kurt con su enorme sonrisa. “¿Cuídate si?”

Kurt lo vio intensamente. Blaine podía notar la preocupación honesta en ellos, quería saber si estaría bien estos días, asegurarle que él sólo estaba a una llamada de distancia. 

“Estaré bien,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. Asegurándolo a él y a sí mismo. 

Los dos se quedaron ahí bajo la nieve que caía viéndose con una sonrisa. 

Kurt se acercó a él y besó suavemente su mejilla. 

“Feliz navidad,” le dijo en voz baja en su oído. 

“Feliz Navidad.” 

Kurt se separó y se fue a su departamento, diciéndole adiós ligeramente que su mano. Blaine suspiró y se fue a casa.

Entró a su departamento y se sentó en el sillón, con un suspiro tomó la caja y con mucho cuidado la abrió.

Era un marco con una fotografía adentro, era una foto de ambos, de aquella vez que pintaron en el departamento. Kurt Estaba viendo a la cámara con una enorme sonrisa y Blaine… Blaine sonreía también viendo a Kurt. 

El marco era grueso y negro estaba todo con pequeños animales pintados, hechos por Kurt sin duda alguna por que parecían solo varios pulpos de colores.   
Había una pequeña tarjeta.

_‘Una gran foto de dos grandes personas para animar un gran departamento.’_  
Feliz Navidad.   
Con amor: Kurt  
Pd: Son perros, no critiques.   
Pd2: ¡Ha y dale la vuelta!  
PD3: Ya no tengo nada que poner sólo quería otra postdata : 3

Blaine rió al leer la carta y le dio la vuelta al cuadro, ahí pintado de color rosa decía. 

_‘No olvides lo valioso que eres y lo mucho que vales.’_

_‘¡Valor!’_

Blaine sonrió y abrazó el cuadro con un suspiro. Sí tenía que tener mucho valor. 

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su recamara, una vez ahí sacó una pequeña caja con adornos navideños. 

No sabía por qué le había mentido a Kurt, sí tenía algo para él pero tenía miedo que no fuera suficiente.

Abrió la caja y vio el contenido, un gorro tejido de color rosa con algunas líneas moradas y orejeras que terminaban en cintas. 

Era algo bobo, lo sabia… sólo quería que algún día Kurt amara ese gorro tanto como el que amaba ahora. 

Quizás algún día se lo daría, ya que tuviera eso que Kurt tiene de sobra.

Valor…

“Feliz navidad.” Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la caja. 

:::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban transmitiendo las viejas películas navideñas en la televisión, con un plato de comida china y su bebida no estaba tan mal… Solo pero no era la primera vez que pasaba solo unas fiestas.

Se celular sonó entre los ruidos de Rodolfo el reno y Blaine contestó con una sonrisa.

“Estoy aburrido,” escuchó.

“Sí, claro Feliz Navidad Blaine, que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad,” le dijo él riendo.

Kurt rió “Claro que te deseo una feliz navidad, Creo que eso ya era obvio, y desde luego que tus deseos se harán realidad, me tienes a mí para que sucedan “

“¿Ahora eres mi genio de la lámpara maravillosa?” le preguntó el con una sonrisa. “No te imagino azul y gordito como el de Disney.” 

“Soy más como mi bella genio,” le dijo bromeando. “Luzco maravilloso en rosa.” 

Blaine rió fuertemente. “¿Por qué creo que estás haciendo eso que ella hace asintiendo con la cabeza?” 

“Es porque lo estoy haciendo… me conoces muy bien.”

“¿Y porque me llamaste a esta hora? Aún no son las tres de la mañana.” 

“Bueno como te dije estoy aburrido… y cansado, no creo poder estar despierto a las tres de la mañana.” 

Si se escuchaba cansado, parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

“¿Por qué estas aburrido? ¿Acaso son tan mal las reuniones familiares?” Le preguntó con curiosidad. Y deberían serlo porque no se escuchaba absolutamente nada más que la voz de Kurt, no había sonidos extraños o lejanos que indicaran que había alguien más ahí.

“…Algo por el estilo,” le dijo Kurt suspirando. “No hay mucho ambiente navideño por aquí… ni siquiera he escuchado un villancico desde que llegue.” 

“¿A dónde te fuiste?” le preguntó Blaine riendo “¿A un hospital?” 

La risa de Kurt fue forzada y cansada, no lo culpaba estaba cansado al fin de cuentas ¿no?

“Deberías hacerme sentir mejor,” le dijo Kurt y estaba seguro que estaba haciendo puchero.

“Bueno se de algo que definitivamente te hará sentir mejor…”

Blaine estaba sonriendo, comúnmente no hacía esto nunca, pero bueno eran las fiestas y más que nada era Kurt y estaba más que seguro que haría cualquier cosa por ese chico de ojos azules… no es que planeaba decírselo claro… pero lo haría. 

__

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
where the tree tops glisten,   
and children listen  
to hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow...

Su voz era baja, Quizás no sonaba tan bien como otras veces pero al escuchar la pequeña risa contenta de Kurt sabía que no había ningún problema.

__

Said, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white, whoa, whoa 

“¿Quieres cantar conmigo?” le preguntó el interrumpiendo la canción.

“No,” le dijo Kurt bostezando ligeramente. “No siempre me Cantan en el teléfono quiero aprovecharlo.”

“Te vas a quedar dormido.” Le dijo Blaine riendo. 

“… Tratare de no hacerlo.”

“No hay problema si lo haces,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. Kurt no le contestó así que sabía que debía continuar con la canción.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
With every Christmas card I write (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white 

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas...._

Para cuando canto la última línea ni la voz de Kurt se escuchaba, podía apenas escuchar su leve respiración.

“¿Kurt?” le preguntó susurrando. “Feliz Navidad.”

Como era de esperarse no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

“¿Kurt?”Le preguntó de nuevo con suavidad. “…Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…”


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toda acción tiene una reacción.

Tal como lo había dicho volvió a ver a Kurt hasta la segunda semana de Enero, hablaban todos los días así que la separación la menos se hizo un poco más tolerable. 

Kurt no estaba más gordo, pareciera que era inmune a eso de que en esas fiestas engordaras. Su figura delgada lo preocupaba y lo maravillaba a la vez.

Con los chicos de la banda había conseguido tocar en varios lugares y así logró mantenerse por unos meses más, era lindo poder tocar en bares y en cafés y poder tener el apoyo de sus nuevos amigos. Kurt llevaba a David con quien sorpresivamente logró una pequeña amistad. 

Sam asistía en algunas ocasiones con su novia Mercedes una mujer de color con una voz y un corazón maravilloso, cada vez que veía a Kurt ambos hablaban hasta por los codos, no había duda que eran grandes amigos. 

Incluso Mike lo iba a ver de vez en cuando con su esposa, por fin en la vida se sentía contento con absolutamente todo lo que formaba su vida. 

Por fin en su vida sentía que pertenecía a algo… y todo gracias a Kurt.

Kurt era otro tema por completo, ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el chico era como si lo viera por primera vez, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada mueca, podía saber exactamente lo que pensaba con el movimiento de su cara. 

Fruncía el labio cuando pensaba profundamente. 

Levantaba las cejas completamente cuando estaba emocionado.

Se mordía el labio o sacaba la lengua cuando estaba haciendo algo que requiriera mucha atención.

Pero sobre todo sonreía con los dientes cuando estaba completamente feliz. 

No se había atrevido a decirle sus sentimientos, tenía miedo de que pudiera perder su amistad y eso no lo podía permitir. Si llegaba a perder a Kurt estaría completamente perdido. 

La primera semana de marzo ya daba muestras de primavera, al menos las suficientes muestras en una ciudad tan poblada como esa, pero al menos ya podía salir la gente sin tanta ropa encima. 

Otro de sus problemas era su padre, quien desde su renuncia le llamaba por teléfono sin cesar estaba tan enfadado hasta que por fin cedió y contesto. 

“Ya era hora,” le dijo Su padre enfadado. 

“¿Qué es lo que quieres, es esto por que renuncie?” le preguntó Blaine tratando de sonar enfadado pero en realidad temeroso.

“¿Tu renuncia? Eso me tiene sin cuidado, al fin tengo un idiota menos a quien pagarle,” le dijo él como quien hablara de cualquier cosa. “Te hablo por que en unos días habrá una gala en la casa de los Fabrays y tienes que ir.”

“No tengo que ir,” le dijo Blaine ofendido. “Ya no trabajo para ti ¿Recuerdas?” 

A Harold pareció no darle gusto esa respuesta, escuchó como tomo aire y casi le gritó en el teléfono. “Escúchame bien soy tu padre y tienes que hacer lo que YO te diga ¿Ya se te ha olvidado que controlo tu dinero?” 

“No tengo que hacer lo que quieras, yo no quiero ese dinero y jamás lo voy a querer.” Le dijo Blaine enfadado. “No pienso ir a esa gala así que ¿Por qué no mejor molestas a alguien más?” 

“¡Tienes que ir a esa gala! ¿Qué clase de hijo eres?” le dijo Enojado su padre. “Sabía que debíamos tener más hijos y no conformarnos contigo.” 

“Pues lamento ser una molestia para ti Padre Pero nada de lo que digas puede hacer que cambie de opinión. Además no es como si merecieras que yo haga algo por ti.” 

“No me hables así, irrespetuoso.” Le grito su padre.

Blaine se quedó callado respirando profundamente, no ganaría nada gritándole a su padre por teléfono.

No… por teléfono no…

“Sabes que papá,” le dijo él tranquilo. “Iré… ¿Cuándo es exactamente?

Harold estaba complacido. 

Kurt estaba en su departamento el día siguiente, aún estaban tratando de encontrar un trabajo un poco mas prolifero para él claro que el tocar con los chicos era bueno pero necesitaba algo más que hacer. No podía estar sin hacer nada todo el día. 

“No veo nada de malo con eso,” le dijo Kurt mientras le daba una enorme mordida a una rebanada de pizza. “Puedes entretenerme en el día y trabajar en las noches.” Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

“Eso lo dices tú porque eres un flojo,” le dijo Blaine riendo. “Aún no se cómo te mantienes si no trabajas.” 

“Tengo una gran herencia que por suerte no se ha acabado,” le dijo Kurt con simpleza.

“¿En serio?”

Kurt sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

“¿Y por qué me llamaste tan desesperadamente?” le preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

“No fue desesperadamente, sólo quería saber si podías venir,” le dijo Blaine comiendo algo de pizza. 

“Bueno eso es desesperado, nunca me invitas a tu departamento, cuando vengo me invito yo solo.” 

“Pues al parecer te invitas todos los días,” le dijo este bromeando.

“Te encanta que llene de alegría tu departamento y lo sabes,” le dijo Kurt sacándole la lengua. “Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te convirtió en pitufo gruñón de nuevo?” le preguntó para después reír. “¿Entiendes? Pitufo por que estas chaparro y gru-“

“Si entendí,” le dijo el tratando de sonar enojado. “Y quería que vinieras para decirte que mañana voy a ver a mi padre, bueno a ambos.” Le dijo él con un suspiro. “Estarán en una fiesta pero no me interesa pienso decirles que ya me dejen en paz y decirles todo lo que tengo guardado. Sé que no es lo correcto hacerlo en un lugar como eso pero será la única oportunidad que tenga de verlos en persona.”

Kurt le sonrió suavemente y tomó su mano reconfortándolo. “Estoy bastante orgulloso de ti ¿Así es como se sienten las madres cuando uno de sus hijos hace lo correcto?” le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa.

“No lo sé,” le dijo Blaine riendo. “Pero sé que definitivamente tu no me vez como un hijo ni yo te veo como una madre.”

Kurt frunció su nariz tan adorablemente y le sonrió. “Tienes razón… ¿quieres que vaya contigo?” 

Blaine lo vio sorprendido, había pensado eso más de una vez pero no quería molestarlo. Además de que el llegar con él sería demostrarle a sus padres lo bien que estaba y que no pensaba cambiar por nadie, algo así como una cachetada con guante blanco. 

“¿Quieres? No quiero molestarte,” le dijo Blaine.

“No es molestia, Necesito una fiesta de vez en cuando.” Le dijo sonriendo.

 

“¿Estás seguro?” Le preguntó algo nervioso Blaine. “Estas fiestas son algo… aburridas además no estaremos ahí por mucho tiempo.”

“Hey, necesitarás algo de apoyo moral, y que mejor haciéndolo bebiendo vinos importados y comida extravagante y ¡gratis!” 

Blaine rió y asintió. “Si tu lo dices… ¿Tienes algún traje?” le preguntó confundido.

“¡Claro que sí!” le dijo Kurt ofendido. “Como dije tengo muy buen sentido de la moda… lo único que necesitaré es una corbata. Supongo que tu entre toda tu multitud de corbatas de Jehovah me puedes prestar una ¿no?” 

“Muy gracioso… pero sí, están en mi cuarto. Puedes tomar la que quieras, yo haré algo de café.” 

Blaine se fue a la cocina y Kurt a su habitación, ya ni se preocupaba en decirle donde estaban las cosas, el chico parecía encontrar todo.

“¿Qué es esto?” le preguntó Kurt.

Blaine se dio la vuelta, Kurt sostenía en sus manos esa pequeña caja que él había guardado desde diciembre y que a decir verdad no tenía el valor de dársela en realidad.

“¿Dónde la encontraste?” Le preguntó el con algo de nervios.

“En uno de tus cajones ¿Por qué no me la habías dado?” Le dijo él con curiosidad. “Dijiste que no me habías comprado nada.”

“No-No es mucho, no quería decepcionarte en realidad.” 

“No seas tonto,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “Nada de lo que tú me des puede decepcionarme.” 

Kurt comenzó a abrir la caja pero Blaine rápidamente trató de quitársela.

“¡Oye es mía!” le gritó Kurt alejándose de él para abrir el regalo tranquilamente. “Dice mi nombre así que lo abriré te guste o no.” 

Blaine se quedó viendo a Kurt abriendo la caja, el chico estaba emocionado, la abrió solo en cuestión de segundos y una vez que vio lo que estaba adentro dejó escapar un enorme sonido de sorpresa.

“Sé que no es mucho, si no te gusta puedo darte otra cosa, no es necesario que te lo quedes.” Le dijo Blaine con nerviosismo. 

Intentó quitarle el gorro que ahora tenía en las manos pero Kurt se alejó de él abrazando el gorro en su pecho.

“¡Me encanta!” le dijo él con una enorme sonrisa. “Blaine esto es… maravilloso… ¿Por qué no me lo querías dar?”

Blaine lo vio nervioso por unos segundos y al final suspiró. “No lo sé... tú tienes ese gorro que te dio tu madre, y es muy lindo… ya me estoy encariñando con él… tenía miedo que no te gustara… y sé que o te gustará no tanto como ese que te dio tu madre y claro es de esperarse yo solo soy alguien que conociste hace meses no alguien importante como-“

Todo su discurso se fue a la deriva cuando Kurt dio una fuerte carcajada y lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo.

“Eres mi mejor amigo Blaine,” le dijo en voz baja. “Y lo amo, me encanta.”

“¿En serio?” Le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa esperanzada.

“Si, no puedo esperar para estrenarlo.” 

“Puedes… puedes... Probártelo ahora si gustas,” le dijo Blaine con algo de timidez.

“No,” le dijo el chico sonriendo. “Sé exactamente cuándo lo estrenaré… pasaré por ti mañana a las 9.” Le dijo Kurt antes de acomodar sus cosas para irse. 

“Está bien.” 

Kurt se fue con una gran sonrisa… y unas cuantas rebanadas de pizza también. Blaine se quedó a mitad de la sala con una gran y boba sonrisa.

No fue hasta que el olor a quemado le recordó que había dejado la estufa encendida. 

Cuando el timbre sonó en su departamento la noche después no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Kurt lo esperaba afuera luciendo un elegante traje negro (muy para su sorpresa) la corbata negra que había tomado de él y el gorro rosa brillante en su cabeza haciéndolo ver tan adorable. 

En serio ¿A cuántas personas puedes ver de smoking y con gorros de lana puestos? 

“¿Listo para irnos caballero?” le preguntó Kurt ofreciéndole su mano.

“Listísimo,” le dijo Blaine riendo. 

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Fabrays ambos estaban completamente sorprendidos. Kurt no paraba de decir como jamás en la vida había visto una casa tan enorme y de tan malos gustos. 

“¿Qué les hace creer que se bien adornar un jardín con el verde y el naranja?” le dijo Kurt cuando estaban entrando.

“¿en serio Kurt?” le preguntó Riendo. “Si mal no recuerdo tú has usado verde y naranja en muchas ocasiones.”

“Sí,” le dijo el ofendido. “pero no en mi jardín… Además tienes que admitir que en mí luce excepcionalmente genial.” Le dijo sonriendo. 

“En eso tienes toda la razón.” Le dijo el riendo.

Entrar a la casa fue un poco difícil, la mayoría de los que estaban ahí veían a Kurt extrañados y no muy seguros de dejarlo entrar, no era hasta que se daban cuenta de que venía con Blaine Anderson los dejaban pasa.

“Así que tu eres uno de esos niños ricos, quien lo hubiera imaginado.” Le dijo Kurt riendo cuando entraban al jardín.

“Mis padres son los ricos yo solo soy un hombre que trata de encontrar un empleo ¿recuerdas?” 

La gente a sus alrededores los veía y susurraba, Kurt mientras les sonreía y les saludaba con las manos como si fuera parte de todo eso. 

Blaine podía verlo, sin el gorro un peinado estilizado y un traje de corte europeo Kurt parecería de alta sociedad, no había duda que se vería mejor que la mayoría de todos los que estaban ahí. 

La primera en acercárseles fue Quinn quien a pesar de ver a Blaine con una mirada de enfado le sonría algo divertido a Kurt.

“¡Vaya! Jamás imagine que fueras a venir de nuevo… y en compañía de tan… única persona.” Le dijo con un tono de burla. “¿Acaso no te habías rebelado al fin? Creí que por fin el joven Anderson había adquirido pantalones.” 

“¿Quién eres tú?” le preguntó sin rodeos Kurt viéndola de arriba abajo. 

Quinn le regresó la mirada y complacida le dijo su nombre. “Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta viendo que estas aquí de arrimado en nuestra casa.” 

Kurt le sonrió sarcásticamente y luego la vio fríamente. “Créenos que no estamos aquí por gusto, si no se tu nombre es porque claramente no es tan importante como lo haces creer ¿Por qué no mejor vas y entretienes a tus invitados y les presumes tu vestido de Vivienne Westwood de la temporada antepasada? Me sorprende que siendo tan rica no puedas comprar incluso de la temporada pasada ¡Ouch! ¿No me digas que lo compraste porque estaba a mitad de precio?” Kurt se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendido.

Quien lo vio fríamente y después volteó a ver a Blaine. “Tienes suerte, parece que tu niñita tiene más agallas que tú.” 

Los dos la vieron irse, Kurt por su parte no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua y arremedarla.

“Tu niña tiene agallas, ¿Quién diablos se cree esa tipa? Además ¿Quién le dijo que ese maquillaje le quedaba bien?”

Blaine rió al verlo y tomó un par de copas de champagne “No debes de enojarte tanto te saldrán arrugas… además ella no merece ni siquiera que pienses en ella.” 

“Tienes razón,” le dijo Kurt suspirando y tomando una de las copas. “Ahora si dime ¿Quiénes son tus papas?” 

Blaine volteó al enorme patio hasta que por fin los vio, ambos charlando alegremente con los padres de Quinn, una vez que ya los tenía identificados se los apuntó a Kurt quien solo asintió.

“Bueno tengo que aceptar que son apuestos,” le dijo Kurt. “Creí que tu padre sería este hombre gordo y calvo más sin embargo ¡es casi la copia de George Clooney! ¡Incluso tu madre se parece a Catherine Zeta-Jones! Demonios no sabes cuantos celos le tengo a tu genética… al menos esa indica que serás incluso más apuesto cuando estés más grande.” 

“¿Más apuesto?” le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa. “¿No hay algo que me quieras decir Kurt?”

Kurt se sonrojó ligeramente y se concentró más en su copa de vino. “No sé de qué me hablas,” le dijo el nervioso. “¿Quieres que vayamos con tus padres?” le preguntó este ligeramente.

“No, creo que no tardarán en saber que estoy aquí, creo que tu gorro loa traerá aquí sin problemas,” le dijo el sonriendo. 

“¡Hey! Soy la única persona aquí con buen gusto, y claro definitivamente la mejor vestida.” Le dijo Kurt con un aire altanero.

“¡Hey creí que estaba bien vestido!” 

Kurt rio y negó con la cabeza. “Blaine al verte en este traje me sorprende como puedes cambiar de vestirte como Testigo de Jehová a Mormón.”

“¡no parezco mormón!.... ¿O sí?”

“Recuérdame enseñarte a vestir con algo que no te haga parecer que perteneces a algún tipo de secta,” le dijo riendo. “Cabes ahora que lo apuesto siento que te verías muy bien con corbatas de moño.”

“Las corbatas de moño son para bobos,” le dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

“¡Oye! Las corbatas de moño son para la gente civilizada y culta… claro está el bonus de que cualquiera que usa corbatas de moño se ve adorable.” Le dijo el viéndolo fijamente. “No vuelvas a ofender a las corbatas de moño si quieres seguir vivo.” 

Blaine rio y puso sus manos en alto rindiéndose. “¡Está bien, está bien!” 

Ambos rieron con ganas sin darse cuenta de que por fin habían atraído la atención justo de quien no querían.

“¿Qué significa esto?”

Los dos chicos sorprendidos y vieron a la pareja Anderson muy cerca de ellos, claramente estaban furiosos, la forma en la que los veían parecía que los quisieran rostizar ahí mismo. 

“Si quieren asarnos con la mirada ¿pueden untarme un poco de salsa de barbacoa? Siempre he creído que sabría rico con alguna salsa dulce,” les dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. 

Al parecer eso no es lo que debes de decir cuando no conoces a la gente y estas de invitado en una fiesta donde al parecer todos parecen odiarte si no tienes más de un millón de dólares en el banco. 

“¿Quién es…El?” Le preguntó su madre haciéndole una cara de asco a Kurt.

“¿Cómo te atreves a traer algo así a este lugar? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Nos quieres dejar en ridículo aún más?” 

“Aquí estoy y puedo escucharlos saben, ¿Acaso no les enseñaron que no deben hablar mal de la gente Frente a ellos?” les preguntó Kurt fingiendo estar ofendido. “Vaya tanto dinero desperdiciado.”

“Escúchame bien Mariquita, quiero que te largues de aquí,” le dijo Harold furioso.

El se trató de acercar a Kurt más sin embargo Blaine se puso en medio de ambos enojado.

“No te permito que le hables a sí ¡Y mucho menos que le pongas una de tus asquerosas manos encima!” le dijo Blaine furioso.

“¡Tú no me prohíbes nada a mí! Fíjate bien como me estás hablando, no se te olvide que sin mí tú no eres más que basura.” 

“Hijo ¿acaso te volviste loco? ¿Cómo te atreves a traer a gente así a esta casa? ¿Qué van a decir los Fabrays? ¡¿Y Quinn?! ¡No arruines tu futuro con ella!” le dijo su madre enojada.

“¡No tengo ningún futuro con ella y no lo quiero tener!” les gritó. Muchos de los que estaban ahí (o más bien todos) se quedaron callados y empezaron a ver el espectáculo. “¿Acaso no entienden que soy Gay? ¡SOY GAY! ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES Y NO ME AVERGÜENZO POR ESO.” 

Sus padres estaban rojos de la vergüenza y del coraje, Blaine sin embargo estaba feliz. 

“Yo no necesito nada de ustedes,” les dijo Blaine. “No necesito de ti Papá si es que se le puede decir padre a una persona que jamás ha estado ahí para mí, a una persona que hizo que dejara una de mis pasiones que era tocar el piano y que siempre se ha encargado de hacerme sentir mal. Yo sin ti, sin ustedes soy YO, soy una persona feliz y capaz de hacer lo que por fin quiero hacer. No los necesito… y sé que ustedes no me necesitan así que este es mi adiós.” Les dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. “Espero que entre ustedes dos se puedan curar todo el odio y la amargura que llevan dentro. Y que algún día puedan ser felices… como yo lo soy.”

Todos en el jardín se quedaron callados, muchos de los que estaban observando estaban boquiabiertos, otros sorprendidos y unos cuantos veían a Blaine con una sonrisa, sus padres sin embargo estaban completamente coléricos.

“¡ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO INFELIZ!” Le gritó su padre. “PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE NOSOTROS PARA SIEMPRE, TU DE NOSOTROS NO OBTENDRÁS NADA ¡VIVE CON LAS MISERIAS QUE TE GANAS! ALGÚN DÍA VOLVERÁS ROGANDO POR NOSOTROS Y JAMÁS ¿ME ESCUCHAS? JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A SER UN ANDERSON… ¡PARA NOSOTROS ESTAS MUERTO!”

Blaine lo vio. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos más sin embargo no estaba triste ni enojado, aún a pesar de las palabras de su padre estaba contento. Por fin era completamente libre. 

“Adiós,” les dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. “Y no te preocupes que no necesitaré nada de ustedes… Vámonos Kurt.” 

Blaine caminó a la salida y Kurt lo siguió hasta que se detuvo y volteó a ver a los Anderson.

“Saben es una lástima que no se pudieran dar cuenta de la maravillosa persona que tienen como hijo, si fueran la mitad de padres de lo que son unos imbéciles serían una familia feliz y unida. Me da pena ver lo destruidos que están como personas, pero Espero que vivan en su amargura y en su odio toda la vida por lo que le han hecho pasar a Blaine,” les dijo enojado. “Ustedes son los que no merecen ser felices.”

“¿Cómo te atreves a criticarnos maricón?” le gritó la madre de Blaine. “Tú no eres nadie para hablarnos así.” 

“Al contrario,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “Tengo más valor que todos ustedes aquí… A y por cierto,” le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. “Sus zapatos están horribles ¿Quién le dijo que combinaban con el vestido? Además ¿que no sabe que el blanco te hace ver más gorda?... si fuera usted tendría cuidado con eso.” 

Kurt se fue ahora si junto con Blaine dejando atrás a una pareja gritando y maldiciendo al aire. 

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Blaine suspiro y le sonrió ligeramente, aún tenía algunas lágrimas. “Estaré bien,” le dijo él en voz baja. “Lo sé porque ahora si estoy completamente libre, por fin puedo avanzar ¿sabes? Creo que no había tanto amor entre nosotros.”

“Pero aún así son tus padres… perderlos siempre duele.” Le dijo Kurt tomando su mano. “No hay nada que pueda reemplazarlos, no importa como hayan sido, ese vacío se queda en tu corazón por siempre.” 

Blaine suspiro, sus hombros estaban caídos, en ese momento se veía tan acabado. 

“Hey, estarás bien,” le dijo Kurt abrazándolo. “Confía en mí. ¿Confías en mi verdad?” 

“No,” le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. 

“¡Genial!” le dijo Kurt riendo suavemente.

Blaine se aferró a él, a mitad de la calle estaban los dos abrazados Blaine soltando las últimas lágrimas que guardaba de todos estos años, y pensando una y otra vez en cómo no debía dejar ir a Kurt nunca. 

“¿Te sientes mejor?” le pregunto Kurt cuando sus lagrimas parecieron detenerse.

“Si,” le dijo Blaine separándose para limpiar sus mejillas. “Perdón te empape todo.” 

“Hey está bien,” e dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Algún día yo necesitare un pañuelo y entonces te llamare para llenar toda tu camisa de lágrimas.”

“Está bien,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos sonriendo, la luz de uno de los postes los iluminaba ligeramente, Kurt tenía los ojos llorosos también más sin embargo en ese momento se veía hermoso. La luz hacía brillar su pálida piel de una manera… angelical por así decirlo.

Moría por probar sus labios y sentir sus caricias.

Moría por decirle cuanto lo amaba y por ser correspondido.

“Será mejor que nos vallamos o nos asaltará un borracho,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo más sin embargo sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. 

¿Acaso pensaba lo mismo que Blaine?

¿Podrían sus sentimientos ser correspondidos?

:::::::::::::::::::::

Blaine se levantó una mañana, o más bien lo había levantado el olor a café, se fue a la cocina y sin sorprenderse vio a Kurt quien lo veía con una sonrisa y un café en la mano. Con una sonrisa se dio cuenta que llevaba el gorro que le regaló.

“Buenos días,” le dijo Blaine tomando una taza de café para él. “Veo que ya estás muy acostumbrado a mi departamento.”

“¡Oye te hice café! Deberías agradecerme que te prepare la bebida de los dioses.” 

“Tienes razón… es la bebida de los dioses. ‘Oh gran Kurt ¿Cómo podre recompensártelo?’”Le preguntó con sarcasmo. 

“Así me gusta, y lo puedes hacer cambiándote de ropa,” le dijo este.

“Muchos dirían que quitándome la ropa sabes,” le dijo el sonriendo al ver las mejillas del chico sonrojarse. 

“P-Pues yo no soy como la mayoría, “le dijo el muy interesado en su taza de café. “Ahora vístete porque tenemos una cita.”

“¿Ahora a donde me vas a llevar?”

“A una casa muy especial, pero no debemos llegar tarde a esa mujer no le gusta la impuntualidad, si llegas tarde te gritara hasta que llores o te aventara brócolis o peor aún… montones de lodo,” le dijo Kurt con escalofríos.

“¿Qué clase de mujer es esa?” le preguntó confundido y sin muchas ganas de cambiarse. 

“Una a la que debes tener siempre de tu lado,” le dijo Kurt seriamente.”Así que apresúrate que debemos de estar ahí en una hora.”

Jamás en la vida se había tomado un café tan rápido, se cambió rápidamente Kurt ya lo esperaba levantando la punta de su pie una y otra vez desesperado.

“¡Anda! No miento cuando digo que a esta mujer le tienes que tener cuidado.” Le dijo Kurt. 

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a jalar por las calles, aún le sorprendía toda la fuerza que tenía el menudo cuerpo del chico ¿de dónde la sacaba y donde la escondía? 

Esta y como otras veces se perdió ante todas las vueltas que daban por fin después de quien sabe cuantas cuadras y más aún gritos del chico para que caminara más aprisa estaban frente a un edificio color de rosa. 

“¿Escuela de Ballet Sylvester?” Le preguntó Blaine confundido “Kurt te dije que no sabía Ballet,” le dijo Blaine quejándose. “¿Para esto me trajiste hasta acá?” le dijo él.

“¿Podrías dejar de criticar hombre de poca fe?” Le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Estamos aquí porque es un posible empleo para ti ¡Y bien pagado!” Le dijo emocionado. 

“Acabas de decirme que esa mujer es de armas tomar ¿Y quieres que trabaje con ella? ¿Estás loco?”

“Ella es una mujer algo dura por fuera que usa mucha ropa deportiva pero en realidad es… algo linda. Creo que te caerá bien.”

Entraron al edificio, el lugar del ballet estaba en la parte alta, podían escucharse la música clásica y los pasos de las chicas y chicos bailando.

“¿Acaso son torpes? ¿Quieren que les vuelva a poner corcholatas en las zapatillas como ayer? ¿No? ¡Pues háganlo mejor! No gane tres campeonatos de ballet matando a los contrincantes… bueno en dos si los hice… ¡Bailen! Hay más ritmo en un episodio de ositos cariñositos.”

Blaine tragó saliva a ver a la mujer con el megáfono, la mayoría de las chicas bailando tenían lágrimas en los ojos. 

“Vaya, vaya Pero si es mi querida porcelana, sabía que olía a brillantina y a plumas.”

“Sue, Buenos días.” Le dijo él con una sonrisa. 

“¿Quién es este?” le preguntó ella viendo a Blaine o más bien juzgándolo. 

“Él es la persona de la que te hablé,” le dijo viendo a Blaine con una sonrisa. 

“Así que tu eres el hippie que cree que toca lo suficientemente bien el piano como para ser el músico de MI prestigiosa escuela… es prestigiosa cualquier rumor que escuches que tenga que ver con cocaína y cocodrilos es falso.” 

Blaine los vio confundidos. “Yo no soy Hippie,” le dijo el confundido. “Y ¿su músico? No sé de qué hablan.”

Kurt volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. “Bueno recordé lo que dijiste a tu padre de tu pasión por el piano y resulta que Sue estaba buscando a alguien que tocara el piano para las prácticas de las obras de las chicas y para abrir algunos cursos de pianos y ¡listo! Son dos personas necesitadas.” 

Blaine estaba confundido, Sue aún lo miraba como si se lo quisiera comer. 

“V-v-Vaya yo… no sé qué decir.” Le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. “Eso es… ¿Grandioso?” 

“Si es tan maravilloso que hace querer insertar una pluma en mi ojo,” les dijo Sue. “Pero eso a mí no me dice nada, aún tengo que saber si este obvio adorador de la salchicha como tú sepa tocar.” 

“Bueno puede tocar ahora mismo ¿no es así Blaine?” le preguntó Kurt emocionado. 

“Em- pu-… ¡Claro!” 

Sue asintió y volteando a ver a sus alumnos que seguían bailando les grito. “¡Terminamos nenitas! Ahora vayan a las regaderas a llorar por lo patéticos que son no quiero ver ni rastro de sus lágrimas… me dan asco.” 

Siguieron a Sue hasta otra de las habitaciones, en el fondo estaba un piano uno de los más finos que jamás hubiera visto.

“¿Listo?” le preguntó a Blaine.

Blaine asintió aún un poco nervioso, tenía años sin tocar un piano de verdad, pero aún su mente repasaba las notas y sus dedos se movían como si estuviera tocando miles y miles de veces desde entonces. Sabía que estaba oxidado en ese aspecto más sin embargo sus dedos estaban ansiosos de tocar.

Y así lo hizo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo duro tocando, sólo sabía que no podía detenerse la música estaba en su sangre, latente todos estos años, esperando a ser liberada. 

Sintió una mano detener la suya, sorprendido volteó a ver a Sue quien lo veía aún con las mismas facciones frías y calculadoras de antes.

“Creo que ya tenemos suficiente Mario Bros sin bigote, tocas bien, me impresionas aún a pesar de tener mucho tiempo sin tocar… bien te espero la próxima semana a las 7 estarás aquí ocho horas, sólo por la mañana. Cuando haya alguna practica especial tendrás que estar más horas pero de te pagaran, todos tus beneficios y tus obligaciones te las diré el lunes. No te preocupes, serás bien pagado.”

Sue los dejó, Blaine estaba boquiabierto y Kurt daba gritos de alegría. 

“¿Vez? Te dije que todo estaría bien.” Le dijo sonriendo. “¡Ya tienes trabajo!” 

Blaine rió y corrió a abrazarlo. “Esto es maravilloso ¡Por fin!” 

Los dos estaban riendo cuando la puerta se abrió y Sue asomó su cabeza. “¿Podrían festejar en otra parte? Creo que van a apestar este cuarto de lubricante y tensión sexual.” Les dijo haciéndolos sonrojarse completamente. “Será mejor que se vayan si no quieren que los agarre la lluvia, puede hacer que se derritan.” 

Los dos chicos se separaron de golpe y corrieron a la salida no fue hasta que estaban a unas cuadras más que se detuvieron la lluvia ya estaba algo fuerte y ninguno de los dos llevaba paraguas. 

“Creo que debemos de quedarnos aquí hasta que pase,” le dijo Blaine. Se habían quedado debajo de un toldo de alguna tienda cerrada. 

“¡Me encanta la lluvia!” le dijo Kurt emocionado. “¡Hay que mojarnos!”

“¿Estás loco? Nos vamos a enfermar ¡Y más tú que eres tan enfermizo!” le dijo Blaine recordando todas las veces que había visto a Kurt con catarros desde lo conoció. 

Kurt le sacó la lengua y caminó fuera del toldo, sonriendo al sentir las gotas de la lluvia mojarlo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Regresa!” le gritó Blaine. 

Kurt le sonrió. “Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer cuando llueve,” le dijo.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Blaine confundido. 

“Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo… me encantaría estar ahí…” Kurt comenzó a cantar en voz alta y con una gran sonrisa. “Abriendo la boca para saborear…Ha-Ha-Ha… Ewww no lo hagas sabe horrible.”

Blaine no pudo evitar reír fuertemente al ver al chico escupir las gotas que había logrado reunir en su boca. 

“A quien se le ocurre hacer eso en una ciudad tan contaminada como esta.” Le dijo Blaine riendo. 

“Bueno ahí va mi fantasía,” le dijo Kurt de mal humor. “pero aún hay otra cosa que quiero hacer,” le dijo el chico viéndolo. “¿Quieres bailar?”

Kurt le ofrecía su mano con una sonrisa, sabía que era una locura y que era más que obvio que terminarían enfermos pero aún así tomó su mano y lo acompaño sin importarle lo rápido que se empapaba. 

“No tenemos música,” le dijo él en voz baja.

“Podemos hacerla nosotros,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “Si las gotas de lluvia-“

“No voy a bailar contigo esa canción,” le dijo rápidamente Blaine. 

“Está bien, amargado. ¿Tienes algo en mente?” 

“Creo que sí…” 

__

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete. 

No era tan raro como pensaba el cantar sin música alguna, el sonido de la lluvia era la única sinfonía que necesitaban en ese momento.

__

And if you have a minute, why don’t we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don’t we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know 

Estaban completamente empapados, en ese momento la lluvia no importaba, sentía que eran uno.

“¿Kurt?” Le preguntó Blaine en voz baja. 

Kurt volteó a verlo confundido, estaba igual o más empapado que él e igual de hermoso sabía que no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos. 

Y no lo hizo…

Se acercó a Kurt y sin aviso besó sus labios, estaban tan suaves, sintió una explosión dentro de él al momento en que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez. ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes? ¿Por qué había esperado tanto?  
Su beso era desesperado, ambos buscaban ahogarse en las sensaciones que habían negado por mucho tiempo, ambos deseaban aún más. 

No fue hasta que Blaine lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo aún más que Kurt se separó de golpe. 

Sus ojos estaban abiertos enormemente, sus labios sonrojados temblaban, no sabía si de miedo o de frio. 

Era miedo su rostro mostraba pánico puro. 

Su rostro le rompía el corazón.

“¡No puedo hacer esto!” le dijo Kurt sin aliento tratando de no verlo a los ojos. “Esto está mal, ¡Está mal!” 

“Kurt, “trato de decirle Blaine intentando no llorar. Quería calmarlo, tenían que hablar sobre esto.

“¡Esto no debió de haber pasado!”Le gritó Kurt. “Tengo que irme.”

“¡No te puedes ir!” Le dijo Blaine desesperado. “No me digas que esto no fue nada, Sé que lo sentiste ¡Se que sientes algo por mi!” 

“Esto es un error,” le dijo Kurt estaba llorando, temblaba completamente. “¡Es un error! ¡Jamás debía acercarme a ti! ¡Jamás debí dejar que esto avanzará!”

“Por favor…” le dijo Blaine susurrando. “Por favor no digas que esto es un error. Eso no.” 

Ambos estaban llorando, Blaine trataba de acercarse a Kurt mas sin embargo esté se alejaba cada vez más.

“Tengo que irme… no me busques… ¡No me vuelvas a buscar!” 

Kurt se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, Blaine quería ir tras él, quería detenerlo, abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir más sin embargo se quedo de pie sólo bajo la lluvia.

Una vez más no fue suficiente. 

“So why don’t we go somewhere only we know?” 

:::::::::::::::::::::

“Ok ya me tienes harto.” Le dijo Sue de repente en el trabajo.

Habían pasado ya más de dos semanas desde lo sucedido con Kurt y Blaine parecía más un Zombi que una persona, apenas comía, apenas dormía y más que nada apenas y dejaba de llorar.

Asistía a su trabajo claro, siempre se presentaba puntual, trataba de poner lo mejor de sí mismo más sin embargo carecía de algo que solo un chico alegre de ojos azules podía darle. 

Pasión.

Y Sue Sylvester ya lo había notado y era algo que no le gustaba. Y cuando algo no le gusta a Sue se tienen que tomar cartas en el asunto.

“No sé qué es lo que aflige a tu corazón de poni pero ciertamente ya me tiene harta. Incluso he llegado a extrañar el olor de toda esa porquería que le pones al cabello es un buen aromatizante.”

“… Lo lamento Sue…” le dijo Blaine tratando de sonreír. “Tratare de echarle ganas ¿sí?”

“¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan mal? No me digas que el lubricante subió de precio, si fuera así ya estaría aquí porcelana llorándome para que te diera un aumento,” le trato de bromear Sue pero al ver como los hombros de Blaine se tensaron en la palabra porcelana supo exactamente donde estaba el problema. “Así que algo pasó con él.”

“… lo besé,” le dijo Blaine con un suspiro. “Lo besé y arruine todo lo bueno que había pasado en mi vida.” 

Sue se quedó callada por varios segundos y suspiro poniendo una mano en los hombros de Blaine. “Creo que se cual es el problema porque conozco a Kurt. Es una de las personas que vale la pena conocerse así que por eso mismo te digo que no te des por vencido. Sé lo que está haciendo y puedo decirte que no está bien, el te necesita tanto como tú lo necesitas, o incluso aún mas.” Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¿Por qué lo dices?” le preguntó Blaine confundido.

“Eso no puedo decírtelo.” 

“¿Crees que deba luchar por él?” le preguntó Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Eso es más que obvio, cuando dos gays como ustedes se aman en la forma que ustedes dos se aman tienen que estar juntos.” 

“El no quiere que me le acerque,” le dijo Blaine desanimado. “No me contesta mis llamadas ni responde mis mensajes.” 

“¡Pues ve a buscarlo a su casa! ¿Que a ustedes los jóvenes no les enseñan nada de cómo acosar a la gente?”Le preguntó Sue exasperada. 

“Tienes razón” le dijo Blaine emocionado. 

“Bien ahora que lo sabes mueve tu brillante trasero y haz lo que debiste hacer hace unas semanas.” 

Blaine le sonrió a Sue y se puso de pie para irse, pero antes de salir del cuarto volteó a ver a Sue.

“¿Sue, como conociste a Kurt?” Le preguntó con curiosidad, al fin de cuentas ninguno de los dos se lo había aclarado antes.

“Eso es algo que tampoco te puedo decir.” Le dijo con una sonrisa. 

Blaine salió del edificio corriendo a toda prisa, una vez más estaba lloviendo y una vez más no le importo, había un lugar al que tenía que ir y nada le iba impedir llegar.

Para cuando estaba frente a la puerta del departamento estaba completamente empapado y respirando agitadamente.

“¡Kurt!” le gritó tocando desesperadamente la puerta. “Sé que no quieres verme pero necesitamos hablar… ¡Kurt! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo y sé que no quiero estar alejado de ti!...” Una vez más estaba llorando. “… por favor,” le dijo en un susurro.

No se escuchó nada… 

“¿Disculpa?” le dijo una voz al lado suyo. 

Sorprendido se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico en silla de ruedas que lo veía con curiosidad. 

“¿Estas buscando a Kurt?” le preguntó con algo de timidez.

“¡Sí! ¿Sabes donde esta?” Le preguntó Blaine desesperado.

“Dave se lo llevó hace días al hospital,” le dijo confundido. “Creí que lo sabías.”

A Blaine se le heló el cuerpo con esas palabras, sentía que no podía respirar.

“¿David?” le preguntó sin aliento. Rápido tomó los brazos del chico estrujándolo “¿A dónde se lo llevó? ¿Por qué se lo llevó?” 

“¡Están en el hospital del centro!” le dijo el chico confundido y asustado.

Blaine lo soltó rápidamente y una vez más corrió para llegar a su destino. 

:::::::::::::::::::::

Las letras blancas y brillantes del hospital lo recibieron con amargura. ¿A dónde se suponía que debía ir? ¡El hospital estaba enorme y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer!

Por suerte para él no tuvo que averiguarlo, a las afueras del hospital pudo ver a David, recargado en la pared fumando un cigarrillo. 

“¡Maldito!” 

Blaine se acercó hacia el rápidamente y lo golpeó en la quijada tomando al hombre de sorpresa.

“¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!” Le preguntó David tocándose su cara confundida. 

“¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Kurt?! ¿¡Lo golpeaste patán?! ¿Por qué no mejor te metes conmigo?” 

David lo vio confundido y asustado, Blaine estaba enfurecido, parecía una bestia salvaje.

“¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que lo golpee?!” le dijo David enojado. “¿De verdad quieres saber dónde está Kurt? ¡Te llevaré con él!”

David lo jaló de la camisa Blaine quería poner resistencia pero era inútil contra alguien como David, Lo llevó por unos pasillos del hospital hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta enorme.

“¿Quieres ver a Kurt?” le preguntó David enojado. “Pues ahí lo tienes.”

Blaine vio las puertas y en ese momento deseo jamás haberlo hecho, una pesadez que jamás había sentido en su vida se apoderó de él. 

Arriba de las puertas las palabras “ÁREA ONCOLÓGICA” se reían de él. 

Una a una las dudas se iban resolviendo rápidamente en su cabeza.

Kurt tenía Cáncer.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todo el mundo merece una taza de chocolate con bombones

Cuando Elizabeth Hummel resultó embarazada sabía que ese era al acontecimiento más importante de su vida y claro está también la de su esposo. 

Ambos se pasaban los días emocionados pensando en la nueva vida que traerían al mundo, aprendiendo de libros a ser buenos padres y claro como todos muriéndose de miedo pensando en el futuro. 

Desde que estaba en el vientre Kurt Hummel era amado. 

Elizabeth tuvo complicaciones en el embarazo, ese niño sería el único hijo que legarían a tener y su amor por él se incremento aún más. 

Cuando finalmente tuvieron al pequeño entre sus brazos ambos juraron protegerlo y amarlo todos los días incluso a cambio de su propia felicidad, el pequeño Kurt Hummel de apenas dos kilos se convirtió en el centro de su mundo.

Kurt Hummel era un niño único, desde pequeño podía darse cuenta de que no encajaba con la sociedad tanto como le hubiera gustado. El Kínder fue una de sus mejores etapas, juegos y fantasías al por mayor, ahí no importaba si querías usar una peluca en los juegos de disfraces o si creías que Bella era la mejor princesa de todas; todos se divertían por igual. 

Las cosas cambiaron al salir.

Al llegar a la escuela se dio cuentas de que su mundo de fantasía era solo eso Fantasía y de cómo como cualquier niño debía acatar la norma y comportarse como tal. Ya no había pláticas de princesas y príncipes, ya no había bailes o lindas canciones… ya no había amigos.

Todos esos niños con los que creció parecieron darle la espalda, no lo miraban en la escuela, ahora le apuntaban y se reían de él. Pero a pesar de su corta edad Kurt Hummel sabía que era único y mejor que todas esas personas. 

Quizás sea un pensamiento arrogante para un niño de siete años pero no era así, su madre le había enseñado a que siempre las cosas salen bien y que hay que enfrentar todo con una sonrisa.

“La vida jamás te podrá herir si le sonríes,” le decía su mama siempre dándole una taza de chocolate con malvaviscos. 

“¿Por qué siempre le pones malvaviscos?” Le preguntó una vez Kurt con curiosidad.

“¡Porque un chocolate no es chocolate sin malvaviscos!” le dijo con una gran sonrisa. “Son estrellas de azúcar que se derriten y endulzan tu vida.” 

“¿Para qué hay que endulzar la vida?”

Su madre sonrió y le tocó su nariz con un dedo. “Porque si tu vida es dulce las tristezas se alejarán,” le dijo ella besando su frente.

Las tristezas no se alejaron. 

Un año más tarde Kurt probó por primera vez el sabor amargo de la vida. 

Un año más tarde su madre murió.

En esa corta edad no entendía los términos de cáncer, ó de Quimioterapias, el sólo veía como la luz de su madre se apagaba poco a poco. Estaba confundido ¿Por qué su madre se la pasaba dormida todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué ya no sonreía?

Su padre incluso no le prestaba atención, todo su tiempo era para su madre y Kurt trataba de no molestarlo, en verdad que sí. 

Unos días antes de que su madre muriera Kurt obtuvo su primera cicatriz, estaba en la palma de su mano en forma de una línea que la cruzaba transversalmente. 

Se había dado cuenta de que su madre por primera vez estaba dormida y quiso sorprenderla con una taza de chocolate y cientos de malvaviscos para que las tristezas desaparecieran completamente.

Sabía usar la estufa, no era un niño tonto como Azimio que casi quemaba su casa. El sabía hacer chocolate y estaba orgulloso de que le quedara tan rico como su madre. 

El chocolate ya empezaba a hervir, por fin su madre probaría el chocolate y jamás volvería a estar triste. 

Aún recuerda el grito que dio al sentir el metal caliente en su mano. 

Su padre llegó corriendo, Jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

Jamás le había gritado tanto. 

Le curó su mano y lo mando a su habitación castigado, el dolor de su mano no se comparaba al dolor de saber que su madre no probaría el chocolate. 

Si su madre se lo hubiera tomado, quizás viviría al menos un poco más. 

Como toda perdida una persona aprende a sobrellevarla, jamás se olvida pero poco a poco la vida se hace tolerable y las cosas vuelven a su ritmo. 

La vida con su padre no fue diferente, seguía apoyándolo, queriéndolo, sabía que era difícil para él criarlo pero jamás flaqueo.

Cuando entró a la preparatoria descubrió por fin que era lo que lo hacía diferente y conoció además a sus dos grandes amigos. 

A Sam lo conoció cuando este entró a su preparatoria en el segundo año, inmediatamente los dos se hicieron amigos, Sam tenía un instinto protector se encargaba de defender a Kurt de todos aquellos que lo ofendían en la preparatoria. Sam fue la primera persona a la que le dijo que era Gay. 

Había notado su atracción hacia los hombres desde finales de la secundaría, cuando descubrió que al ver rápido y furioso lo que le interesaban no eran los carros o las chicas si no los conductores. Inconscientemente sabía que esto venía desde hace muchos años atrás, siempre se imaginaba a sí mismo como la Bella enamorándose perdidamente de una bestia. 

Se preguntaba una y otra vez si su madre hubiera estado orgullosa de él. 

Cuándo se lo dijo a su padre supo que su madre estaría orgullosa tal y como su padre estaba de él, ahí en los brazos de su padre pensaba que no podía haber en el mundo alguien más afortunado que él. Había perdido a su madre pero aún tenía al mejor padre que podría existir. 

A David lo conoció más adelante; su amistad no era muy buena al principio… o más bien no había amistad alguna, el era sólo un típico chico popular que le gustaba hacer sentir mal a la gente. 

No fue hasta que un día él faltó a clases y Kurt se ofreció a llevarle la tarea, jamás supo que lo orilló a hacer, al fin de cuentas David no era nada amable con el que digamos más sin embargo fue lo mejor que pudo pasar. 

Cuando llegó a casa del chico su padre estaba gritando y aventando cosas, Kurt llamó a la policía… si no lo hubiera hecho, David hubiera muerto. 

-Después de eso ambos comenzaron a hablar, David Había vivido en un ambiente violento casi toda su vida, siempre sin poder decir nada, siempre ocultando los golpeas que su padre le daba, haciéndole creer a la gente que eran a causa del deporte. David además admitió por primera vez ser Gay esa noche lloro por horas sobre su hombro. 

Esa noche descubrió que él estaría ahí para David como él estaría para él. 

Cuando salieron de la preparatoria estaban emocionados, por fin los tres dejarían Lima y comenzarían a trabajar en su futuro. 

Sam había entrado en una universidad para estudiar gastronomía. 

David Había conseguido lugar para estudiar arquitectura.

Kurt había logrado entrar a NYADA.

Los tres estarían en la ciudad de sus sueños a corta distancia entre ellos, por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad y no había nada que lo pudiera detener. 

Pero si lo había… 

Una mañana recibió una llamada telefónica, su padre había fallecido de un paro cardiaco, lo encontró un trabajador dos días después cuando fue a averiguar él porque no había a abierto el taller mecánico. 

Su padre había muero solo.

Su padre había muerto y no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse. Las últimas palabras que le dijo fueron ‘Nos vemos en las vacaciones.’ 

Ya no lo vería nunca más. 

Dejó de estudiar, no comía, no dormía, se culpaba una y otra vez de haber dejado solo a su padre, de no estar cuando lo necesitaba, una vez más no pudo hacer nada por otro de sus padres.

Sam y David estuvieron siempre con él, Sam se encargó de vender todas las propiedades de su padre y depositarle a Kurt el dinero. Dave se encargó de todos los arreglos para el funeral. 

Lloró todo ese día, el servicio terminó y el permaneció de pie junto a la tumba ya de sus dos padres por horas.

“Tenemos que irnos Kurt,” le dijo David suavemente. “Te vas a enfermar si te quedas aquí.”

“No quiero dejarlo solo,” le dijo Kurt llorando. “Ya una vez lo dejé solo… no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.” 

“No está solo.” Le dijo David, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. “Está con tu mamá, no está solo.” 

“Ya no hay nadie que tome mi mano… Ahora el que esta solo soy yo.” 

“Yo tomaré tu mano,” le dijo David tomando su mano fuertemente y sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas. “Yo siempre tomare tu mano… y no estás solo, porque aún tienes un hermano.” 

Kurt le sonrió ligeramente y apretó la mano de David en agradecimiento. 

Ambos se fueron del cementerio, Kurt dejaba la mitad de su vida ahí, ahora tenía que aprender a vivir con la otra mitad. 

No había retomado los estudios cuando regresó a Nueva York, comenzó a vivir juntó con Dave tomó un pequeño trabajo en una tienda en el centro, estaba tranquilo, estaba contento. 

Es gracioso como la vida se empeña a tratar de bajarte cuando tú apenas intentas subir. 

Como la vida o algún dios misterioso se empeñaba a llevarse a todos los Hummels de la faz de la tierra. 

Todo comenzó con un sangrado en la nariz, lo ignoró en cuanto pasó, quizás había tomado mucho sol en el camino de regreso al trabajo, ignoró las marcas en su cuerpo, su piel era delicada cualquier cosa le dejaba marca.

Un desmayo no lo pudo ignorar. 

Iba caminando hacia el departamento cuando su vista se nubló y no recordó nada más. Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación blanca, los doctores le preguntaban cosas y una enfermera le sacaba una muestra de sangre. 

Horas más tarde el mismo doctor le informó con una triste sonrisa que tenía Leucemia. 

Leucemia.

Era increíble como una simple palabra le pudiera helar a uno los huesos, esa palabra de tres silabas le destrozó sus sueños, sus ilusiones, Su vida con solo escucharla. 

Esa palabra lo mató por dentro. 

Los primeros meses fueron los peores, acostumbrarse a las visitas del hospital, los medicamentos, las quimioterapias y radioterapias que siempre lo hacían levantarse en la madrugada por el dolor o por vómitos… la pérdida de su cabello. 

Todas las noches lloraba, todas las noches le maldecía a la vida, su madre le había mentido, sonría todos los días y la vida logro herirlo una y otra vez.

Esta vez sabía que la vida había ganado el cáncer logró destruirlo. 

Cinco meses después David tomó acción, cansado de verlo destruirse a si mismo llevó a Kurt más a la fuerza a un pequeño centro de ayuda a pacientes con cáncer. 

Emma Schuester era la psicóloga del pequeño grupo de ayuda localizado a las afueras de la ciudad, Kurt estaba molesto, las paredes eran de un horrible color café y las sillas no eran del todo cómodas. 

Emma lo veía con una enorme sonrisa y un brillante vestido amarillo, No le dirigió la palabra, solo lo guió por unos pasillos hasta entrar a un cuarto con varias sillas formando un círculo. 

Seis personas estaban sentadas viéndolo con una sonrisa. 

Kurt por primera vez pensó que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Fue ahí done David Karofsky conoció a Sebastian Smythe. 

El grupo se reunía todos los jueves de 6 a 9 de la noche oficialmente ya que todos se reunían en la casa de alguien algunos fines de semana. 

Las primeras reuniones fueron algo difícil, todos hablaban con él como si lo conocieran de años, le sonreían y le daban afecto como unos mejores amigos. 

“Sabemos lo que estas pasando,” le dijo Brittany, una integrante con un tumor cerebral que asistía al grupo desde hacía ya un año. ”Conocemos tu dolor y tus preocupaciones, Nadie te podrá entender tanto como nosotros. Estamos aquí para hacer nuestras vidas Felices.”

“¿Qué caso tiene ser feliz si tu vida terminará?” les preguntó Kurt con tristeza.

“¿Y que tiene de malo si termina?” le dijo Sebastian Smythe. 

Sebastian era un hombre delgado y si no fuera por sus ojeras y su flaqueza podría decir que era muy apuesto, el al parecer tenía cáncer de tiroides que recientemente había hecho metástasis en el pulmón. En unos meses ya no tendría cabello y tendría que caminar llevando siempre un tanque de oxigeno, de todos ahí era la persona con el menor pronostico de sobrevivencia, más sin embargo era la persona menos triste por eso.

“¿Disculpa?” le dijo Kurt confundido. 

“Si mi vida dura un año o dos no implica que tenga que estar miserable ese tiempo. La vida n es para que cuentes los días que la vas a vivir. La vida es para que la vivas.” Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. 

“Claro voy a vivir mi vida con cáncer, eso es bastante reconfortante.”

“El cáncer es solo una enfermedad, ¿acaso vas a dejar que una enfermedad dicte tu destino y te indique como vivir la vida? Tú eres TÚ. Tú no eres ese Cáncer que se apoderó de tu cuerpo, incluso si no tienes esperanzas tienes que vivir la vida al máximo, no debes dejar que él cáncer gane.” 

Con esas palabras Sebastian se convirtió en otro amigo más, una persona que entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. Se ayudaban mutuamente.

La amistad entre David y Sebastian se formó inmediatamente, ambos estaban más que interesados en el otro, a pesar de todo pasó lo que Kurt sabía que pasaría en el momento en que se vieron por primera vez. 

Se enamoraron. 

David estuvo ahí cuando Sebastian comenzó a perder el cabello, estuvo ahí las noches que el dolor lo hacía gritar y retorcerse toda la noche, estuvo ahí las veces que lo internaban en el hospital por días.

David estuvo ahí cuando murió. 

A un año de conocerlo Sebastian falleció por fin en la madrugada, se fue con una sonrisa tomado de la mano de David, dejó a Kurt con sus miles de consejos y positividad. 

Y dejó a David con el corazón roto. 

Al verlo y sostenerlo todas las noches después de su muerte Kurt juró no enamorarse… no hasta que no hubiera ni una célula cancerígena en su sistema. 

David jamás olvidó a Sebastian, Kurt estaba seguro que no lo olvidaría jamás. 

La historia con respecto a su gorro se dio de una manera algo singular, si le pertenecía a su madre más sin embargo este no era por así decirlo un regalo. 

Después de su quinta sesión de quimioterapia comenzaba a perder el cabello, pero sólo en algunas partes.

“Te vez ridículo.” 

Kurt volteó a ver con una sonrisa a Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora profesional de Ballet que todos los martes iba al hospital o al centro de ayuda a cumplir con el servicio social a causa de conducir en estado de ebriedad. La corte la sentenció a seis semanas de servicio, habían pasado ya cinco meses y aún seguí ahí. 

“Es lo que pasa cuando tienes cáncer,” le dijo él.

“Bueno y por que no haces eso que todos hacen en las películas y te lo quitas todo de una vez.” 

“Me gusta mi cabello… no quiero perderlo.” Le dijo él con un suspiro.

“Hey vas a perderlo después de todo, mejor hazlo de una vez antes de parecer más aún un niño que penas descubre el uso de tijeras. En serio tu cabeza de golf parece campo de golf con todos esos hoyos.” 

Regresó a su departamento pensativo, sabía que la loca Sue tenía razón tarde o temprano su cabello se caería completamente. 

‘¿A que le tienes miedo?’ se imaginó que Sebastian le preguntaría.

“A las miradas.” Se dijo a si mismo viéndose en el espejo. “Una vez que no tienes cabello la gente sabe lo que tienes… comienzan las miradas de lastima.” 

‘¿Por qué te importan las miradas de la gente?’ Se lo imagino sonriéndole, viéndolo con su mirada altanera y burlona.

“Me harán sentir mal.”

‘Nadie puede hacerte sentir menos sin tu permiso…’ 

Con un suspiro Kurt asintió frente al espejo y sin marcha atrás prendió la pequeña máquina y se deshizo de su cabello. 

Ahora sería diferente… 

Todo estaría bien. 

Entre las cosas que guardó de sus padres se encontraba un gorro de lana tejido color azul turquesa y rosa, recordaba que su padre le mencionó alguna vez que se lo había regalado a su madre un invierno, ella jamás lo uso. 

Kurt se enamoro del gorro inmediatamente.

Una vez que se lo puso, jamás se lo quitó.

Esto fue hasta que obtuvo otro gorro muy especial de una persona más especial. 

Cuando vio por primera vez a Blaine supo que ese hombre necesitaba ayuda, su postura y su rostro le decían a gritos que necesitaba llorar, que necesitaba a alguien para derramar todas esas lágrimas que tenía guardadas.

Esa mirada triste fue lo que lo atrajo hacia él. 

Jamás había conocido a una persona suicida, no sabía cómo se comportaban o que era lo que se debía que hacer con ellos. Pero sabía que si no hacía algo ese hombre se tiraría del puente.

No sabía porque pero ese pensamiento lo aterraba. 

Algo en el le llamaba la atención, su tristeza y su amargura lo hacían querer conocerlo aún más, quería hacerlo sonreír.

Quería que amara su vida, que la viviera y se alegrara por vivirla.

El no tenía esperanzas, pero podía hacer que alguien las tuviera. 

Podía hacer que ese hombre viviera la vida que él jamás podría vivir. 

Fue más de lo que esperó, quería cambiar la vida de ese hombre pero él estaba cambiando su vida también. 

Lo hacía pensar en cosas que jamás había pensado.

Lo hacía tener esperanzas. 

Las noches en las que lloraba de dolor ó en las que el vómito no lo dejaba ni siquiera cerrar los ojos cambiaron de repente. 

La voz de Blaine por las madrugadas lo hacían olvidarse del dolor, su voz le contenía el asco su voz hacía latir su corazón tan rápido que tenía miedo de morir por un infarto como lo llegó a hacer su padre. 

David sabía lo que pasaba, estaba molesto con él, quería evitarle a Blaine el dolor por el cual el pasó, una y otra vez le decía a Kurt que debería detener esa amistad.

Kurt no estaba de acuerdo, era sólo una amistad, no iba a permitirse enamorarse de Blaine, no lo haría sufrir de esa manera. 

Para muchos era deprimente él como parecía que se rendía ante el cáncer, no se estaba rindiendo, simplemente estaba aceptando lo inevitable, algún día no estaría y él estaba preparado para eso desde el momento en que el doctor mencionó la palabra Leucemia. 

¿Tenía miedo de morir?

Estaba aterrado.

¿Quería vivir?

Con todas sus fuerzas. 

Pero era imposible, la única esperanza era encontrar un donador de médula compatible, las personas con leucemia podían encontrarlo. 

El 98% lo encontraba en su familia.

El 2% si no lo encontraba… moría.

Kurt estaba completamente solo en una ciudad con millones de habitantes, encontrar un donante era encontrar una aguja en un pajar. 

Sam no lo era… 

David tampoco…

Ni Artie….

Ni Sue…

Ni siquiera Mike otro de los voluntarios en el hospital lo era…

Tampoco su esposa. 

Estaba tan cansado de los dolorosos procedimientos. 

Estaba tan cansado de que sus esperanzas diluyeran cada vez más. 

Blaine cambiaba eso, por primera vez en la vida podía olvidarse de su enfermedad cuando estaba con Blaine, podía ser él mismo, reír de la vida y llorar también.

Con Blaine no era Kurt el Canceroso.

Con Blaine era sólo Kurt. 

Cuando pasó la navidad en el hospital supo que la amistad era algo más para él, sabía que si seguía con eso Blaine saldría lastimado pero no podía hacerlo no podía apartarse de Blaine.

No cuando dependía tanto de ese hombre gruñón que a pesar de todo alegraba sus días. No podía dejar de ver esa rara sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. De escuchar sus palabras negativas y monótonas que en muchas ocasiones le causaban risa en lugar de enojarse. 

No pudo….

Y todo se fue a la ruina… 

Blaine se había enamorado de él.

Por fin logró sentir esos labios que tanto anhelaban sobre los suyos. Por fin tubo una probada de algo que jamás podría tener, jamás debería tener.

Pero no era demasiado tarde, aún podía hacer que el dolor no fuera tanto, para Blaine sería simplemente otra decepción amorosa, solo eso. 

Podría salir adelante.

Kurt se tenía que alejar de él. Por el bien de Blaine Kurt desaparecería de su vida. 

¿Sufriría al hacerlo?

En cada respiración. 

Pero era por el bien de Blaine, y por él Kurt haría lo que fuera. 

Incluso no volver a verlo jamás.


	9. Capitulo 9

Estaba helado, no podía sentir ni la más mínima parte de su cuerpo, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Entrar o seguir viviendo en la ignorancia y en la fantasía? Entrar a esa habitación significaba aceptar todo, no había marcha atrás, tenía terror.

¿Cómo puedes ver a alguien y decir hey ya sé que tienes cáncer?

No podía. 

Pero tenía que hacerlo, Kurt lo necesitaba y él estaría ahí para él. 

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte rechinido que lo hizo encogerse de hombros. 

Lo limpio y esterilizado de la habitación le daban nauseas, sentía que estaba pálido y que no tenía fuerzas. 

Y lo vio… 

En la cama volteando a la ventana estaba Kurt, Kurt quien se veía tan diminuto, por primera vez podía ver perfectamente lo delgado que estaba, podía notar perfectamente los huesos de su cuello, su brazo delgado estaba conectado a dos sueros y a una bolsa de lo que parecía ser sangre.

Por primera vez estaba sin su gorro, el verlo sin cabello hacía que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. 

El verlo sin cabello hacía todo… _real._

“¿David ya terminaste de fumar?” 

Kurt volteó a verlo y pudo ver que se sorprendió al verlo, las maquinas mostraban como su corazón se había acelerado.

“Kurt…” le dijo el susurrando.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Le dijo el sorprendido 

“Kurt yo-“

“¡¿Qué haces Aquí?! ¡¿Como supiste donde estaba?!” le gritó Kurt. “Quiero que te vayas.”

“¡No te voy a dejar!” Le dijo Blaine desesperado. “¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!”

“¡Quiero que te vayas!” le gritó Kurt, estaba enojado, eso era más que obvio, lágrimas bajaban en sus mejillas como un río. “NO quiero que estés aquí, no quiero verte… ¡No quiero que me veas!”Le gritó. “….No así…”

“Kurt…” le dijo él tratando de acercarse.

“¡NO!.... ¿Sabes porque no te lo dije?” le dijo él viéndolo fríamente. “Porque por primera vez en la vida tenía a alguien que me veía por lo que en realidad soy, por primera vez en mi vida alguien me trataba bien porque quería hacerlo y no porque tengo este estúpido Cáncer.” Le dijo llorando con un coraje que le rompía el corazón. “¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente que la gente te vea con lástima? ¿Que la gente te vea y piense ‘Oh pobre chico va a morir en cualquier momento’?...”Estaba temblando, su voz que quebraba con cada palabra.

Se moría por abrazarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos y alejar todo su sufrimiento, todas sus penas.

“…Por primera vez podía olvidarme de todo a tu lado… ser feliz sin restricciones… ¡Y tu lo arruinaste! ¡Arruinaste todo!... ¡Me arruinaste a mí!”

Kurt lloraba desconsoladamente, a Blaine no le importaron sus quejas, se acercó ahí y lo tomó entre sus brazos. 

“¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero que estés aquí!” Le dijo Kurt entre su llanto,

“¡No!” le dijo él con firmeza, las lágrimas salían sin parar; tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que sentía que jamás lo dejaría hablar…

Tenía el corazón destrozado. 

“No pienso dejarte, ni hoy ni nunca,” le dijo el abrazándolo más fuerte. “Te amo ¿Me escuchas? Te amo y eso significa que estaré contigo siempre… incluso si tu no me amas y nunca lo hagas, yo siempre estaré aquí,”   
Kurt lloraba en su hombro, temblaba de tanto llorar y levemente golpeaba el pecho de Blaine.

“Yo no necesito de ti, no necesito tu lástima.” 

“¡No es lástima! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?” 

“¡No necesito nada de ti! ¡Estaba tan bien antes de conocerte!” le gritó el logrando empujarlo. “¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! Quiero que te vayas y te olvides de mí.”

“¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?”Le preguntó Blaine herido. Lo único que quería en ese momento en tomar al chico y llevarlo lejos donde nada ni siquiera el cáncer los pudiera encontrar, quería protegerlo y amarlo toda su vida.

“¡Estoy muriendo que no lo entiendes! ¡No quiero sentir algo por ti!” Le gritó. “…No quiero tener más cosas que abandonar.”

“¡Tu no vas a morir! Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer, la ciencia ha avanzado, los trasplantes, las células madres, hay, hay tanto por hacer, yo te puedo dar lo que necesites, si necesitas un hueso o un órgano, lo que sea, solo ¡No te des por vencido!” 

“¿Acaso crees que no lo he intentado? Me he gastado casi todo mi dinero intentándolo y nada funciona, lo que hago es lo mejor para ti Blaine ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Tu puedes salir adelante, no necesitas a un estúpido Canceroso que te arruine la vida.” 

“No te atrevas a decirme que necesito y que no,” le dijo con intensidad Blaine, viéndolo a los ojos. “¡No te atrevas a hablara así de ti! Porque eso no es lo que eres, tu eres una persona maravillosa, me has llenado la vida de diversión, cambiaste mi vida Kurt,” le dijo con una triste sonrisa. “Te necesitaré siempre Kurt… siempre.” 

Kurt lo vio por unos segundos, ambos no podían dejar de llorar. “Por eso mismo tienes que alejarte de mí, ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero que sufras? ¿Por qué quieres estar al lado de alguien que no te ama? Ahora es cuando puedes irte, te puedes librar de todo esto.” Le dijo Kurt desesperado.

“No me mientas, por favor no lo hagas. Sé que sientes algo por mí, lo sentí en ese beso, lo siento en cada de tus sonrisas,” le dijo.

Blaine quería tumbarse al suelo y llorar, quería gritarle hacerle entender que si estaba ahí era para quedarse, para estar en cada momento. “No me alejes de ti… por favor no te alejes.” 

“No me pidas eso cuando hago esto por tu propio bien.” Le dijo Kurt con una triste sonrisa. “Saldrás adelante, encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz y con quien tendrás una familia. Serás un padre excepcional, gruñón pero en el fondo tierno sin medida, cuando tengas una hija amenazarás a sus novios con una escopeta y ninguno de sus pretendientes te caerá bien, sólo a hasta que ella se case podrás ver a su esposo con algo de cariño. Otro de tus hijos será músico como tú, y en las fiestas ambos tocaran canciones en el piano por que es el único momento en el cual puedes mostrarte completamente contento. Tu marido te preparara galletas y no te comerás las de chocolate porque ya tienes más de 60 años y los adultos mayores no comen chocolate, serás feliz y llegarás a viejo con esa persona, tomados de la mano hasta el final.” 

“No,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. “Saldremos juntos adelante, Me casare contigo y cuando amenace a los novios de nuestra hija tu me regañaras e invitaras al novio a cenar solo para molestarme, planearas la boda de nuestra hija y apuesto a que escogerás una combinación de color extraña como morado y naranja…”

“…Esa es bonita combinación de hecho.”

“Y cuando mi hijo este tocando el piano serás tú el que me obligue a tocar con el porqué así no seré un estorbo en la cocina y serás tú el que prepare las galletas y todas serán de chocolate por que según tu nadie puede comer suficiente chocolate, envejeceremos juntos, yo tomado siempre de tu mano, nunca dejándote ir.” 

“Tengo miedo…” le dijo Kurt llorando. “No puedo tener una relación contigo… no ahora.” 

“Entiendo,” le dijo Blaine acercándose de nuevo a él. “No te forzaré a algo que no quieres, pero aquí estaré esperando. Y si por mientras lo único que tendré de ti es una amistad, la tomaré. Tomaré cualquier cosa que tú me des.” 

“¿Cómo puedes sentir eso cuando estoy así?” le dijo Kurt confundido. “Mírame, soy la persona más horrenda en la faz de la tierra,” le dijo Kurt con un poco de humor.

Blaine no lo tomó así. Con seguridad tomó el rostro de Kurt con sus dos manos y lo hizo voltear hacia él, mirando sus ojos intensamente.

“Kurt, eres la persona más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.” 

Kurt sonrió y tomó su mano. “Gracias.” 

Esa noche Blaine se quedó a su lado, Blaine le platico todas sus aventuras en su nuevo trabajo y con u excéntrica jefa, alegrándose de todas las veces que lograba que Kurt riera un poco. 

No fue hasta que Kurt se quedó dormido que Blaine salió en busca de la cafetería que encontró una vez más a Dave.

“Hey,” le dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba frente a él. “Lamento mucho lo de hace rato, llegué a la peor conclusión posible.” Le dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca al ver la gran marca en su quijada.

“No hay problema… supongo que tenías el mejor interés en Kurt.” Le dijo este encogiéndose de Brazos. “… ¿Te vas a ir?... no te culparía si lo hicieras.” Le dijo David con sinceridad.

“No… no puedo dejarlo. ¡Yo lo amo!” le dijo Blaine. “¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?”

David le sonrió con tanta tristeza que hizo callar de inmediato. “Si vas a quedarte Blaine tienes que preparar a tu corazón de una vez a la perdida. No puedes vivir en la ilusión de que Kurt milagrosamente va a salvarse y todo estará bien, tienes que tomar en cuenta que al final de todo esto Kurt morirá y tú te quedarás solo. Viviendo únicamente con las fantasías de esa vida que planeabas con él. Te pido que pienses bien tu decisión, no por Kurt si no por ti. Te estás jugando tu felicidad, es tu corazón el que terminará roto si las cosas salen mal.” 

Blaine se quedó cabizbajo pensando en las palabras de David en la tristeza y verdad reflejadas en ellas. 

“¿Lo dices por experiencia?” le preguntó Blaine con sinceridad y tristeza.

“…Si,” le dijo él con un suspiro. “Cuando conocí a Sebastian supe de su enfermedad, era joven y no conocía realmente lo que el cáncer era capaz de hacer, lo veía y decía a mi mismo ‘Estará bien tiene 20 años, nadie muere a los veinte años’ pero él lo hizo, y de la forma más agonizante que te puedes imaginar,” le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. “Noches interminables con gritos de dolor, fiebres que muchas veces generaban alucinaciones, un cansancio interminable que lo hacían dormir por días, noches y días donde no se podía alejar del baño por los vómitos que comúnmente terminaban siendo sangre, ahí comprobé lo malo que el cáncer puede ser… y que nadie es inmortal.” Le dijo suspirando. Blaine podía ver como sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas. “Eso le puede pasar a Kurt, Le está pasando a Kurt, si te quedas tienes que prepararte para lo peor.” 

“¿Te arrepientes?” Le preguntó Blaine. 

“¿Disculpa?” 

“¿Te arrepientes haberte quedado con Sebastian?” 

David se quedó callado por unos minutos, por un momento Blaine creía que no le contestaría su pregunta. 

“No,” le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. “Con el fui más feliz de lo que jamás había sido, el me enseñó a vivir la vida y siempre mirar al frente, lo amé con locura y una parte de mi lo amará hasta que muera, pasar las noches de agonía junto a él valían la pena porque al final siempre tomaba mi mano y me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa.” 

“Kurt vale la pena también,” le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. “En estos meses él se ha convertido en todo mi mundo, no me importa si sólo podre estar con él unos meses o unos años, el tiempo que sea me asegurare de que pase los momentos más felices. Prefiero estar con él un corto tiempo que pasar el resto de mi vida solo e imaginándome que pudo haber sido. Sé lo que puede hacer el cáncer, y estoy listo a cargar este peso con él, a luchar con él. No perderé las esperanzas, y no dejaré que él las pierda tampoco. Haré lo que sea por salvarlo. Lo que sea.” 

David lo vio por unos segundos y le sonrió. “Me alegra mucho de que Kurt te tenga a su lado. Ustedes dos son justo lo que el otro necesita.” 

Kurt tenía que quedarse en el hospital toda esa semana, Blaine terminaba del trabajo y se iba rápidamente al hospital a hacerle compañía al chico.

“Traes el gorro,” le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa al tercer día de ir a visitarlo. Kurt lo vio con una sonrisa, llevaba el gorro rosa, Era bueno ver algo de color en él y sólo la horrenda y pálida bata del hospital. 

“Por fin logré convencer a las enfermeras. No querían creerme que alguien tan adorable como yo tenía que lucir un adorable gorro.” 

Blaine sonrió al escuchar sus palabras. Desde aquella platica de otra vez, Kurt regresó a la normalidad. Bueno evadía tocar el tema de una posible relación entre los dos, o incluso de que dicha conversación hubiera pasado. 

Pero no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a esperarlo. Kurt tenía miedo de poner sus esperanzas en un futuro que probablemente no podría ocurrir, pero ocurriría Blaine se encargaría de eso. 

“Hable con tu doctor,” le dijo Blaine. “Voy a realizarme el estudio para ver si soy compatible contigo.”

“No tienes que hacer esto,” le dijo Kurt con un suspiro. “No quiero que hagas esto.”

“Yo quiero hacerlo,” le dijo el tomando su mano. “Si está en mis manos salvarte la vida ¿en verdad crees que no lo haré? Tienes que entender que por ti haría todo.”

“No me digas eso,” le dijo Kurt susurrando. “Por favor no me lo digas.” 

“Te lo diré una y otra vez,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. “Tú no me dices que me amas, bien. Yo te lo diré hasta que me cansé.” 

“¿Dónde quedó el gruñón de siempre?” le preguntó riendo. 

“Oh aquí está, aún adentro. Sólo que me contenido las ganas de decirte como no debes de comer comida chatarra,” le dijo apuntándole a las bolsas de frituras al lado de la cama. “Y de decirte que te compres calcetines decentes.” Le dijo ahora apuntándole a sus calcetines verde limón que estaban separados de os dedos, los dedos eran de color rosa chicle. 

“¡Me encantan estos calcetines!... Deberías ver los naranjas que tengo.” Le dijo Kurt riendo.

“¿Cuál es tu fascinación con el color naranja? ¡Es horrible!”

“¡Oye!” Le dijo Kurt ofendido. “si te metes con el color naranja te metes conmigo.”

“Claaaaro ¿Es tu mejor amigo?” le preguntó con sarcasmo.

“Desde luego,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Nos emborrachamos cada miércoles.”

Blaine rió y lo vio a los ojos. “Te amo.” 

Kurt le sonrió y bajo la vista.

“Sé que no me lo dirás… pero sé que sientes lo mismo.” 

“¿Cuándo te harás el estudio?” le preguntó Kurt cambiando el tema.

“Mañana, ya he llenado los formularios y me tomaron una prueba de sangre. Mañana es todo lo demás.” 

“Gracias,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. 

“Por ti haría lo que sea, ya te lo dije.”

“¿En serio?” le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa. “¿Incluso acompañarme este jueves?” 

“¿A dónde vamos a ir?” le preguntó Blaine con curiosidad.

“A un lugar muy especial.” Le dijo con una sonrisa. 

“Te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo.”

“Que bien porque dicen que el fin del mundo es aburrido. Necesito con quien platicar.” 

Tal como lo había dicho Blaine llegó puntual al hospital al día siguiente, el procedimiento requería quitarle solo un poco de la medula ósea de su cadera, era un poco doloroso más sin embargo si era necesario lo haría mil veces. 

“Espero que seas compatible,” le dijo el doctor a Blaine una vez que estaba de regreso en la habitación.

“¿Mañana me puedo ir verdad doctor?” le preguntó Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. 

El doctor suspiró y volteó a verlo. “Si te podrás ir… Kurt, el número de células cancerosas en tu sistema ha aumentado, aún no ha hecho metástasis pero existe un alto riesgo de que eso ocurra,” le dijo con seriedad. “El órgano que podría ser más afectado es el riñón.”

“¿Y qué es lo que se tiene que hacer?” le preguntó Kurt en voz baja, Blaine lo tomaba fuertemente de las manos. 

“Tus sesiones de quimioterapia serán cada cinco días en lugar de cada quince y recibirás transfusiones sanguíneas cada semana.” Le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro. “Es difícil, lo sé. Pero controlaremos las células cancerosas hasta que encuentres un donante.”

“Quiere decir si es que encuentro un donante,” le dijo él con tristeza. 

“Encontraras un donante Kurt, ya lo verás,” le dijo el doctor tratándolo de animarlo. “Quizás tu amigo sea ese que tanto buscas, no pierdas la esperanza.”

“No la perderá,” le dijo Blaine viendo a Kurt con una sonrisa. “No dejaré que la pierda.” 

“Bien, por favor evita comer comida en la calle, no comas nada de vegetales crudos, asegúrate de lavar bien las frutas y por favor lávate constantemente las manos. Lo que menos queremos ahora es una infección o alguna enfermedad ¿Si?” 

“No se preocupe doctor. Yo lo cuidaré.”Le dijo Blaine viéndolo con una sonrisa.

“Qué bueno que tengas personas que se preocupan por ti Kurt.”

El doctor se fue dejando a Kurt silencioso, Blaine sólo tomaba su mano.

“¿Aún estas seguro de quedarte a mi lado?” le preguntó Kurt en voz baja.

“Más que nada en el mundo. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Me entregan los resultados la próxima semana y verás que todo saldrá bien.” 

Kurt rió y volteo a verlo con una triste sonrisa. “¿En verdad crees que sólo por qué me amas los exámenes saldrán positivos?” 

“El amor es capaz de muchas cosas,” le dijo con una sonrisa.

“Si pero no de interferir en la genética.” Le dijo él.

“Bueno ya lo sabremos el viernes. Incluso aunque no fuera positivo, no descansaré hasta que encuentres un donante.” 

“Gracias,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “¿Quieres comer algo conmigo?” 

“Claro… no chocolates.” 

“¡Oye no es justo!”

::::::::::::::::::::: 

El jueves por la tarde se encontraban frente a un edificio viejo y completamente tenebroso. Blaine lo miraba desconfiado y a Kurt también.

“¿Acaso me has traído a hacer algún tipo de trato extraño de Drogas?” le preguntó el levantando una ceja.

“¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de las cosas?” le preguntó Kurt riendo. “No, no voy a comprar drogas, eso lo hago los martes.” 

“Pues tienes una agenda bastante si los lunes eres asesino serial.” Le dijo Blaine entre dientes.

“¡Huyuya y no me has visto en los sábados!” le dijo Kurt riendo antes de entrar al edificio. 

Blaine siguió al chico murmurando acerca de cómo no debes de confiar en chicos que usan pantalones de color menta y chamarras amarillas. 

Entraron a unos cuartos donde al parecer era una oficina, estaba vieja más sin embargo estaba bastante limpia lo cual lo reconfortaba un poco. Kurt lo llevó a otro salón donde estaban varias personas sentadas en unas sillas.

“¡Kurtie!” gritaron algunos al verlo.

“¡Hey! ¿Creen que haya espacio para alguien más?” les preguntó con una sonrisa. 

Blaine estaba sorprendido, todas las personas lo veían con una gran sonrisa y clara curiosidad. 

Había una chica rubia con una obvia peluca de morticia, o quizás Cher, un chico alto y sonriente con una prótesis de metal en su pierna derecha, un chico mulato con una gorra de los Lakers, un chico con un afro enorme que parecía algo asustado, una chica latina con un corto, corto vestido atigrado. Y en el centro de todo una mujer pelirroja con una mirada tierna.

“¿Nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?” le preguntó la pelirroja a Kurt quien asintió.

“Claro, chicos él es mi gran amigo Blaine, Blaine ellos son Brittany,” le apunto a la chica de la peluca quien le sonrió.

“Hola, ¿Eres un unicornio también?” le dijo confundiéndolo. 

“Santana,” la latina del vestido corto que solo levantó una ceja. “Jake,” el chico con la gorra de los Lakers. “Finn,” le apunto al alto chico quien lo saludo con una gran sonrisa “Y el nuevo integrante Israel,” le dijo apuntando al chico del Afro.

“Mucho gusto,” les dijo Blaine tímido con una sonrisa.

“Por dios, apuesto a que este Ken de bolsillo no sabe que es este lugar ¿no es así?”Le dijo la latina enfadada.

“Pues de hecho no lo sé,” le dijo Blaine confundido con las palabras ofensivas de la chica.

“Blaine,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “Ellos son unos de mis mejores amigos, cada uno ha sufrido igual o más que yo, todos tienen su propia historia.” 

Blaine los vio a todos y supo que todos ahí tenían el mismo común denominador.

El cáncer.

“Bien porque no toman asiento.” Les dijo la pelirroja sonriendo. “Mi nombre es Emma, soy la psicóloga y amiga de este grupo para personas con cáncer,” ella volteó a ver a los demás. “Chicos ¿Por qué no le cuentan a Blaine un poco de su historia? Estoy segura que le servirá también a nuestro nuevo integrante.”

La chica de la peluca-Brittany levantó la mano rápidamente entusiasmada. “¿Puedo ir yo primero?” 

“Claro que si Brittany,” le dijo Emma sonriendo.

Blaine y Kurt se sentaron en los asientos libres, a Blaine le tocó del lado de Brittany, mientras que al otro del lado de Jake. 

“Mi nombre es Brittany S.Pirece, no doy autógrafos así que no los vayas a pedir.” Le dijo con seriedad. “¿No eres un paparazzi verdad?” 

“¿No?” le dijo Blaine Confundido. 

“Bien… Yo he venido desde hace ya tres años, al parecer tengo un tumor en el cerebro justo… aquí,” le dijo apuntándose el lóbulo parietal. “No me lo han podido quitar por que al parecer si lo hacen me lastimarían bastante, he estado en tratamiento desde entonces, los doctores dijeron que se debe a un gran número de células que se perdieron en mi cabeza, mía padres creen que porque pienso demasiado. Pero es obvio que no quieren decirme que los aliens me plantaron uno de sus bebes en la cabeza cuando me robaron… al parecer tardan mucho en desarrollarse… aún no se cómo es que lo voy a dar a luz.” Le dijo la chica claramente confundida.

“¡Bien! Muchas gracias Brittany,” le dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

“¿Puedo morderte?” le preguntó Brittany a Blaine quien si ya estaba bastante confundido se confundió a un mas.

“¿Disculpa?” 

“La otra vez mordí a Kurt para ver si sabía a algodón de azúcar como parece, pero lo que sabía era sólo a medicina y a crema de fresa. Estoy segura que tu si sabrás a azúcar.” Le dijo sonriendo.

“Linda,” le dijo la latina sorprendentemente suave. “Él no sabe a azúcar… saliendo buscare un lugar para comprarte un algodón de azúcar ¿Sí?” 

“Gracias Tana, eres la mejor.” 

“No te preocupes por Brittany,” Le dijo Kurt al oído, “Ella es así. Estoy seguro que aprenderás a quererla en muy poco tiempo.” 

“¿En serio te mordió?” le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

“Si,” le dio el tocándose inconscientemente su brazo. “Tiene fuertes colmillos.” 

“Bien, creo que será mejor mantener esto en movimiento,” dijo la Latina. “Mi nombre es Santana López y he estado libre de cáncer desde hace ya dos años, me diagnosticaron cáncer de ovarios, ya no seré mamá pero viviré,” le dijo simplemente la chica. 

“Mi nombre es Finn, Me diagnosticaron con osteosarcoma hace un año y medio, lograron erradicar la mayor parte al cortarme la pierna, más sin embargo queda un poco, he estado en tratamiento desde entonces. Los doctores creen que ya muy poco entraré a la etapa de remisión.” Le dijo sonriendo.

“Yo soy Jake,” dijo el chico mulato. “A mí me diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón, mi padre fumaba mucho cuando era joven así que básicamente fui fumador de segunda mano. He estado en tratamiento desde hace ya un año.” 

“Bueno,” dijo Kurt en voz alta y viendo a Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. “Mi nombre es Kurt, me diagnosticaron Leucemia Mieloide Crónica la cual al parecer está en la etapa acelerada, he estado en tratamiento desde hace dos años y en espera de un trasplante desde entonces.” 

“Y lo encontrarás,” le dijo Blaine suavemente y tomando su mano.

Todos voltearon a ver a Israel con una sonrisa, el chico aún estaba temeroso y desconfiado. “M-Mi nombre es Ben Israel… Me diagnosticaron cáncer ocular apenas hace unas semanas,” les dijo antes de comenzar a llorar. “Apenas comenzaré el tratamiento en unos días y… tengo mucho miedo…” 

Emma se acercó a Israel y lo abrazó suavemente. 

“Está bien tener miedo,” le dijo suavemente. “Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos miedo constantemente. El miedo es un arma de doble filo, es terrible pero a la vez nos da fuerzas. El querer superar ese miedo es lo que los alienta a sobrellevar esta enfermedad.” 

“No tiene nada malo llorar,” le dijo Brittany sonriendo. “Puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras, incluso abrazando a tu oso de peluche o a tu novia,” dijo viendo a Santana con una sonrisa que fue correspondida. “El llorar te sana por dentro.”

“No estás sólo,” le dijo Finn con una sonrisa. 

“Nosotros estamos contigo,” le dijo Kurt. 

Blaine quedó maravillado con las pláticas de todos los chicos, sus aventuras y sus consejos, le daba tanta tristeza que personas tan maravillosas tuvieran que sufrir tanto.

“Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.” Le dijo Blaine cuando iban de regreso a casa.

“Es tarde ¿Exactamente a donde quieres llevarme?” le dijo Kurt confundido

Antes de salir Blaine había comenzado a escribir en su celular claramente planeando algo. 

“Es una sorpresa. ¿Confías en mí?” le dijo él en tono de burla.

“No,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

“¡Genial!” 

Blaine lo tomo del brazo y ahora era él quien lo jalaba por las calles de la ciudad. Aún paso lento claro, Kurt se cansaba ya rápidamente. 

“¿Central Park?” Le preguntó confundido. “¿Quieres que entremos a esta hora? ¡Nos asaltarán!” 

“No pasara nada,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. 

Caminaron un poco por el lugar hasta que unos metros más adelante por fin Kurt pudo ver a Wes y los chicos esperándolos con sus instrumentos preparados.

“¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?” le dijo Kurt sorprendido y lleno de curiosidad.

“Hace unos meses tu me animaste cantándome una canción, y esta vez me toca a mi hacer lo mismo,” le dijo él tomando una de las guitarras. 

“¿Será otra canción de One Direction?” le preguntó Kurt riendo al ver que Blaine hacia una mueca al escuchar el nombre de esa banda.

“No tienes tanta suerte. Suficientemente tienes con que te cante una canción en público,” le dijo él con un tono enfadado.

“El Parque está completamente solo, no hay ni una persona alrededor más que los chicos, a eso difícilmente lo llamo tocar en público.” Le dijo Kurt riendo,

“¿¡Vas a dejar que te cante la canción o no!?” Le preguntó Blaine ya enfadado. 

“Por supuesto, hazlo,” le dijo el chico riendo un poco todavía. 

Wes y los demás sólo rieron al ver la interacción entre los dos, estaban más que acostumbrados al parecer.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you? 

Kurt estaba sorprendido, se llevaba su mano a la boca y se podían ver las lágrimas comenzar a formarse desde donde estaba, quería mostrarle cuanto lo amaba con esa canción, mostrarle que nada era mas importante que él y su amor. Para Blaine no había nadie mas importante que Kurt.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you 

Podía notar los hombres de Kurt temblar, lo veía intensamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules y hermosos que hora brillaban por las lágrimas, esos ojos que con solo verlos sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you 

Hasta terminar la canción se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, le había cantado con intensidad y como nunca antes le había cantado a nadie.

Dejó la guitarra en el suelo y se acercó lentamente a Kurt.

“Sólo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, y lo imposible que me es no amarte.” le dijo él con una triste sonrisa. “Porque nadie te amará de la misma forma en la que yo te amo.” 

Kurt lo veía llorando, se tapaba la boca para contener sus sollozos. 

“¿Podrías intentar amarme?” le preguntó Blaine en voz baja viéndolo esperanzado.

Kurt se quitó la mano de su boca y negó con la cabeza, rompiendo un poco más su corazón.

“No puedo hacer eso,” le dijo él acercándosele. 

Blaine se quedó callado, estaba apuntó de hablar cuando sintió los brazos de Kurt abrazarlo fuertemente.

“No puedo hacer eso porque ya te amo.” 

Y ahí bajo las estrellas y en medio de un parque casi vació y tétrico Blaine tenía a Kurt entre sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Ahí Blaine lo tenía todo.

::::::::::::::::::::: 

La mañana del viernes llegó como un balde de agua fría para todos. Blaine le pidió el día a Sue quien se lo dio si el lunes Blaine hacía 200 lagartijas mientras ella colocaba uno de sus trofeos de los campeonatos en su espalda.

Blaine aceptó sin dudarlo. 

En el pequeño consultorio estaban David Kurt y él, esperando al doctor y a los resultados.

“Blaine siéntate por favor me pones nervioso,” le dijo Kurt enfadado.

“Lo siento,” le dijo él sentándose rápidamente en uno de los sillones.

“En serio, no sé por qué hacemos esto si ya sabemos la respuesta,” le dijo Kurt con un suspiro. 

“Aún no sabemos la respuesta,” le dijo David.

“Si,” le dijo Blaine. “Todo puede pasar.” 

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y vieron al doctor entrar con un sobre en la mano.

“Buenos días doctor,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

“Buenos días Kurt ¿Cómo te sientes?” Le preguntó amablemente este.

“Muy bien,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

“No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿podría decirme si soy o no compatible?” le preguntó Blaine nervioso.

“Tienes razón, será mejor ver esto de una vez,” le dijo el doctor abriendo la hoja y comenzando a verla.

“¿…Y bien?” le preguntó Blaine después de unos minutos. “¿Lo soy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón, perdón,perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!!!!


	10. Capitulo 10

El doctor los vio por unos segundos suspirando.

“No lo eres,” le dijo con tristeza en la voz. “Tú medula no es ni un diez por ciento compatible con la de Kurt, a estas alturas necesitamos una médula que sea el 100% compatible, si eso no es posible me temo que el cuerpo no resistiría la operación.” 

Kurt suspiro y se puso de pie, “Muchas gracias doctor,” le dijo con una sonrisa. “Estamos en contacto por cualquier cosa.” 

Blaine solo vio como Kurt salió del consultorio y dejó escapar un suspiro.

“en verdad esperaba que fuera el donante,” le dijo él con tristeza.

“Es normal,” le dijo el doctor tristemente.”La gente siempre espera poder ayudar a los seres queridos. Esto es difícil Blaine, pero trataremos de encontrar un donante lo más rápido posible, no dejaremos de luchar por eso.”

“Estaba tan emocionado,” le dijo Blaine.

“Encontraremos Ese donante Blaine,” le dijo David, “Por Kurt lo haremos.” 

Kurt los esperaba afuera del hospital sentado en una pequeña banca viendo el cielo. Una vez que notó que los dos se acercaban les sonrió.

“No tienes por qué sentirte mal,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Blaine. “No es como si fuera tu culpa que tu genética no fuera similar a la mía.” Le bromeo ligeramente.

Blaine se acercó a él y lo abrazó. “Estaba tan emocionado, “Susurrando. “Quería que tuvieras una buena noticia.”

Kurt le dio un suspiro separándose. No tienes que preocuparte, ya estoy acostumbrado a esas noticias.” 

“Eso es lo que me molesta, No debería de ser así, ¡debería haber un donante listo para ti!” Le dijo con intensidad “No deberías sufrir.”

“Me da gusto que sientas eso,” Le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

“Yo tengo que ir a la universidad,” les dijo David recordándoles que estaba ahí. “¿Cuídate sí? Tómate tus medicamentos y por favor no hagas algo que ponga en riesgo tu salud.” 

“Yo lo cuidare,” le dijo Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt y sonriéndole. “Está loco si cree que irá a comer de nuevo al restaurante de Sam.”

“Oigan no es justo,” les dijo el chico haciendo puchero. “Sam tiene comida muy saludable y deliciosa.”

“la comisa más sana que tiene Sam son las malteadas y el número que tiene de calorías es enorme,” Le dijo Dave riendo. “Pero no te preocupes ya se le avisó a Sam y no te dará nada de comer.” 

“Traidores,” les dijo Kurt Cruzándose de brazos y sacándoles la lengua.

Dave se fue con una sonrisa, dejando a los dos chicos una vez más sentados en una de las bancas.

“Bueno supongo que no hay nada que hacer ahora,” le dijo Blaine. “Podemos poner anuncios en el periódico, Hablare con las personas que conozco, apuesto a que los chicos pueden venir a ver si son compatibles.” Le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Blaine,” le dijo Kurt suspirando. “No podemos ir por ahí pidiéndoles a todos que nos den sus células como quien quiere dulces,” le dijo él con una pequeña risa. “El hospital ya se está encargando de eso, creo que debes dejar que hagan su trabajo.”

“Pues no lo están haciendo bien,” le dijo molesto. “Llevas años esperando el trasplante, ya deberías de encontrarlo.” 

“Esto no es tan fácil,” le dijo Kurt enfadado. “Apuesto a que muy pronto encontrarán a alguien… o al menos lo intentarán ya lo verás.”

Blaine suspiro y sólo vio con una pequeña sonrisa. “Será mejor que regresemos a tu departamento.” Le dijo él.

“¡¿Estás loco?! No pediste el día libre y arriesgaste la ira de Sue para quedarnos encerrados en el departamento,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “¿Dime no hay un lugar que te gustaría ir?” 

“Sabes siempre has hecho lo que yo quiero hacer… o al menos lo que tú piensas que quiero hacer. Dime ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?”

Kurt sólo lo tomó de la mano con una gran sonrisa. 

Sólo dos veces en la vida Blaine había asistido a un zoológico y ambas veces fueron en alguna expedición de la escuela cuando tenía diez años. 

Ambas veces fueron las peores experiencias de su vida. 

Y al parecer la tercera no estaba tan lejos.

Ambos hombres estaban haciendo fila para comprar boletos Kurt no paraba de brincar de la emoción mientras Blaine tenía el peor de los presentimientos. 

“¿Cuántas personas?” le preguntó la mujer de la entrada en una voz monótona y aburrida. 

“Dos,” le dijo Kurt emocionado. 

“Serian $64.90 ¿Gustan llevarse una gorra con orejas de koala por sólo cinco dólares más?” les dijo con la misma voz monótona y la mirada aburrida.

“No.” “¡SI!”

La mujer vio confundida a los dos chicos, Kurt sonreía enormemente y Blaine parecía que quería matar a alguien.

“No vamos a comprar la estúpida gorra,” le dijo Blaine seriamente.

“Pero…pero…” Kurt volteó a verlo haciendo puchero y viéndolo con ojos de borreguito triste. 

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Blaine suspiro y le dio el dinero a la taquillera. 

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ya llevaba puesta la más boba gorra. 

“Dame tu celular,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Estás loco si crees que te dejare que me tomes una fotografía… no, no me mires así Kurt no funcionará de nuevo… ¡Esta bien, ten el maldito teléfono!” le dijo enojado dándole el celular a Kurt quien brincaba con más ganas. 

Una vez que la peor fotografía del mundo fuera tomada ambos comenzaron el camino hacia los animales. 

La sonrisa no desaparecía de la cara de Kurt, cada animal le causaba una sonrisa diferente a la otra. 

“¡Mira Blaine Son jirafas!” le dijo emocionado apuntándolas. “¿No te gustaría ser una jirafa?” 

“No,” le dijo el haciendo una mueca. “no creo que sea una buena jirafa.”

“Mmmm tienes razón.” Le dijo Kurt viéndolo con una mano en el mentón. “Serías una Jirafa muy chaparra… pero serías un excelente y adorable mapache,” le dijo él con una sonrisa. “Ya tienes las orejas… y estas un poco panzoncito,” le dijo picándole suavemente su estómago. “Sabes escuche que cuando no comen son algo gruñones. ¡Vez! Incluso tienes el mismo carácter que ellos.”

“¡Yo no soy gruñón!” 

Kurt rió y levantó una ceja, Blaine lo veía con sus brazos bruzados y molestos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con un Koala y decirle gruñón? 

“Casi me engañas con eso,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Anda, aún no vemos a los canguros ¿Podemos ir a ver los canguros? ¿Anda sí? ¿Sí?” Kurt lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo desesperado.  
“Está bien.” 

Los zoológicos no eran lo mejor para él, en realidad odiaba el olor de los animales, las largas caminatas y los gritos de los niños emocionados por los animales.

“¡Mira Blaine! ¡El león bostezo!”

O al parecer de los no tan niños. 

“Kurt descansemos un poco. Ya has caminado bastante,” le dijo Blaine llevándolo a una pequeña banca para sentarse.

“Pero quiero ver a los osos polares,” le dijo él con puchero. “Después de las doce ya no se podrá entrar.”

“Pues ni modo, tienes que descansar,” le dijo con seriedad. “No debes de caminar tanto.”

Kurt lo vio unos momentos y después suspiro derrotado.

“Está bien,” le dijo Blaine con un suspiro, sabía que Kurt lo tenía rodeando su dedo, como tantas veces lo había dicho. No había cosa que no hiciera por ese chico.

“¡Sí!” dijo Kurt aplaudiendo un poco.

“Pero, yo te cargare.” Le dijo Blaine.

“¿Cómo vas a cargarme hasta ya? No soy una mujer sabes.”

“Créeme que sé perfectamente que no eres una mujer.” Le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta. “Te llevaré en mi espalda, súbete a la banca y sube.”

“Tenía mucho que no viajaba de caballito,” le dijo Kurt emocionado mientras subía a la espalda de Blaine. 

“Bueno no te acostumbres,” le dijo Blaine sujetándolo bien. “Esto es sólo una ocasión especial.”

Kurt rió y le dio una pequeña patada con su pie. “¡Arre!”

“Oye no te aproveches de mí que te tiro.” Le dijo Blaine riendo.

“No te atreverías,” le dijo Kurt riendo. “Tus orejas me hacen cosquillas en la nariz.”

“Si quieres me las quitó” le dijo Blaine rápidamente. 

“¡Ni lo pienses! Te quedarás con esa gorra todo el día,” le dijo Kurt con seriedad.

“No voy a ir por las cayes de la ciudad con orejas de Koala,” le dijo Blaine con un tono ofendido.

“Si lo harás,” le dijo Kurt. “Te lo ordeno.” 

“¿A si? Y que te hace pensar que te haré caso.” Le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

“Que me amas,” le dijo simplemente Kurt.

Blaine rió ligeramente y siguió con más prisa su camino. 

Esa era una razón suficiente.

Kurt estaba agotado para cuando llegaron a ver los últimos animales, podía notar como su respiración era agitada, una vez más lo cargó hasta la salida. En lugar de caminar, tomaron un taxi al departamento de Kurt.

“¿Te sientes bien?” le preguntó Blaine en canto lo vio sentarse en uno de los sillones.

“Sí,” le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. “Sólo esto un poco cansado, en verdad no hay necesidad de que te preocupes por mí.”

“Te traeré un vaso de agua y tus pastillas.”

Tal como Kurt conocía todos los rincones del departamento de Blaine, Blaine también conocía todos los rincones del de Kurt… excepto claro la habitación de David, ese ya era territorio desconocido para él.

Encontró las pastillas sobre la mesa, al parecer David ya las tenía listas para cuando este las fuera a necesitar, Kurt hizo una mueca al verlas, eran unas pastillas enormes que siempre le dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca.

“No seas exagerado,” le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Kurt, parecía que se estaba comiendo clavos en lugar de unas simples pastillas. 

“Quisiera que las probaras para que te comieras tus palabras,” le dijo Kurt viéndolo enfadado. 

Blaine rió un poco y una vez que el chico se tomara las pastillas, se llevó el vaso, lo menos que quería hacer era hacer trabajar a Kurt. 

“¿Quieres ver una película?” le preguntó Blaine regresando a la sala.

“¿Podemos ver la Bella y la Bestia?” le preguntó Kurt entusiasmado.

“¿Por qué no me sorprende que quieras ver algo de Disney?” le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa burlona más sin embargo comenzando a poner dicha película. 

Cuando la película empezó Blaine se encontraba sentado al lado de Kurt tomando su mano, tenía años sin ver alguna película infantil. No recordaba si había visto esa película del todo.

“¿Blaine?” le preguntó Kurt en voz baja e incluso con algo de temor en su voz.

“¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?” le preguntó Blaine preocupado.

“¿Por qué no me has besado?” le preguntó Kurt con sinceridad. “Desde que dije que te amo no me has besado… ¿No quieres besarme?” Le preguntó Kurt con timidez.

“¿Qué?… ¡Claro que quiero!” le dijo Blaine sorprendido e incrédulo. “Muero por besarte.” 

“¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?” le preguntó Kurt enojado mientras cruzaba sus brazos exasperado. 

“Bueno,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. “Ayer no quería forzarte, apenas me dijiste que me amabas no quería hacer que te arrepintieras,” le dijo con una pequeña risa. 

“¿Y hoy?” le preguntó Kurt con un ligero puchero.

“Tu escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor en la mañana, tienes que tener cuidado con cualquier bacteria, puedes infectarte muy fácilmente… no quiero que la culpa de alguna enfermedad sea por un beso mío.” Le dijo Blaine tomando su mano. “Nunca dudes que me muero por probar tus labios cada segundo que pasa del día.” 

“Quiero que me beses,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “Por favor.”

“Kurt, no es lo mejor, creo que podemos esperar hasta que el doctor diga que al menos no tienes tanto riesgo de infección.” Le dijo Blaine con un suspiro.

“Blaine no soy un chico delicado, conozco mi cuerpo y sé que soy más resistente de lo que parezco, conozco mis limitaciones a la perfección. Al fin de cuentas he sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Mis primeros doctores decían que no pasaría de los seis meses ¡Y mírame! Aún estoy de pie.” Le dijo con una sonrisa. “No dejes que esta enfermedad se meta entre nosotros dos,” le dijo Kurt ahora con tristeza. “No dejes que el cáncer rija también nuestra relación… por favor no lo hagas.” 

Blaine suspiro al escuchar sus palabras y se acercó hacia el tomando su rostro entre sus manos. “no lo haré” le dijo él con una péquela sonrisa. “Prometo que no lo haré.”

Por segunda vez Blaine lo besó… por segunda vez pudo perderse en esa sensación de alegría que le recorría su cuerpo entero, esa sensación que le indicaba que estaba en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta.

“Tienes razón,” le dijo Blaine cuando se separaron mojando sus labios con su lengua. “Esas pastillas saben horribles.”

Kurt rió y besó ligeramente sus labios una vez más. “Creo que tus labios pueden hacer que me olvide del sabor.” 

“Me parece una buena idea.” Le dijo Blaine sonriendo. 

La película siguió avanzando, La bella se escapó del castillo de la bestia, el villano falleció y vivieron felices por siempre.

Eso no importaba, el estaba besando los labios de la persona más importante en su vida.

Y planeaba hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::: 

A pesar de todo su vida no tuvo un cambio tan drástico como pensaba, al terminar del trabajo se oba al departamento con Kurt donde al menos intentaba ayudarlo a cocinar o solamente pasaban el tiempo sentados platicando de todo y nada.

“Si pudieras ser una fruta ¿Qué fruta serias?” le preguntó Kurt una tarde cuando ambos estaban acostados en la sala. 

“¿Por qué querría ser fruta?” le preguntó Blaine confundido.

“Eres un amargado,” Le dijo riendo Kurt. “Si el mundo fuera una caja de Crayolas tu serías el color gris. Siempre ahí, porque nadie lo usa mucho.” 

“¿Y tú qué color serías?”

“El naranja por supuesto,” le dijo sonriendo. “O quizás el rosa.”

“Tú y tu fascinación con los colores raros.”Le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. 

“No son colores raros, Son colores muy lindos que le gustan a toda la gente que es normal… como yo.”

“¿Así que yo no soy normal?” 

“Nop, eres un raro.” Le dijo Kurt riendo.

Blaine se quedó callado por varios minutos, al final suspiro y volteó a ver a Kurt.

Ambos estaban tirados en el piso viendo el techo el cual estaba repleto de estrellas adheribles que brillaban en la oscuridad, todo el departamento lo estaba. 

“Kurt,” le dijo el suspirando. 

“¿Qué pasa?” Le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa. 

“Le comente a los chicos todo….” Le dijo esperando a ver algún tipo de reacción en el rostro de Kurt. “Todos fueron en la mañana a hacerse el estudio.”

Kurt se puso de pie rápidamente y volteó a ver a Blaine enojado. 

“¿Por qué hiciste eso?” le dijo viéndolo fríamente. 

“¿Por qué hice qué? ¿Aumentar tus probabilidades de vida?” le preguntó Blaine ofendido. 

Se puso de pie de inmediato, estaba ya molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía Kurt a enojarse porque quería hacer algo por él? Algo por su salud. 

“En verdad crees que aumentas mis probabilidades Blaine?"le dijo Kurt molesto. “¡Es el mismo resultado una y otra vez! ¿Con que derecho le dices a las personas mi situación?” le dijo con voz hiriente. “Es mi problema y es mi vida, el hecho de que tengamos ahora una extraña relación no te da derecho de revelar mis cosas.”

“¿Extraña Relación? ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero que te salves! ¿Por qué te das por vencido? ¡No haces nada por salvarte!” 

Blaine ya estaba casi gritando, las palabras y la mirada de Kurt le harían profundamente. 

“¿Acaso no te interesa salvarte?” le preguntó en voz baja.

“¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?!” le dijo Kurt ya enfurecido. “Tú no sabes nada de mí, No sabes los sufrimientos que he pasado ni lo que he sufrido. ¿Sólo por que sientes algo por mí y llevas unos cuantos días sabiendo mi enfermedad te crees un experto en cáncer? ¿Crees que puedes salvar al mundo sólo deseándolo?” le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. “Las cosas no se arreglan tan fácilmente. He pasado por cientos de pruebas y siempre es el mismo resultado….Estoy tan cansado de las decepciones,” le dijo con una voz que en realidad mostraba su cansancio. 

“Sé que están cansado pero no por eso debes de dejar de luchar, los chicos estuvieron dispuestos a ir-“

“No debiste pedírselos,” le dijo molesto. “¿Acaso piensas ir por la calle diciéndole a todo el mundo que tengo cáncer y preguntándoles si pueden ir a hacerse una prueba?”

“¡¿Y qué tiene de malo si lo hiciera?!” le dijo gritándole. “Si puedo encontrarte a un donante de esa forma lo haré.” 

“¡No tienes derecho a contarle al mundo de mi enfermedad! ¿Si no te lo conté a ti que te hace creer que se lo quiero decir a todo el mundo?” le Preguntó Kurt herido. “Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es respetar mis decisiones.” 

“Si puedo salvarte tu vida no lo pienso hacer,” le dijo Blaine viéndolo a los ojos.

“Creo que será mejor que te vayas,” le dijo Kurt dándose la vuelta. “Estoy cansado y quiero dormir. ¿O que no me vas a dejar dormir aunque yo quiera?” le preguntó con sarcasmo. 

“Kurt…”

“Vete por favor.” 

Blaine Salió del departamento cabizbajo y aún molesto. Una parte de él entendía a Kurt, incluso sabía que lo que había hecho no era del modo correcto. Sí tenía las mejores intenciones pero la forma en la que lo hizo no era la correcta. Lo mínimo que debía de hacer era pedirle su opinión a Kurt. 

Esa noche Blaine no podía dormir, se revolcaba en la cama pensando en la pelea de la mañana. ¿En realidad era una pelea? …quizás era solo un desacuerdo entre los dos….

A quien engañaba era una pelea sin duda. 

Su teléfono sonó a las dos de la mañana, Blaine no espero al segundo sonido cuando ya había contestado. 

“¿Kurt?” le preguntó el temeroso.

“Blaine…” 

Su voz le indiciaba que estaba llorando, se escuchaba tan acabado. Se pudo de pie en cuando la escuchó.

“Voy para alá, Todo estará bien.” 

Esa noche descubrió en carne propia los estragos del cáncer, Cuando no estaba vomitando Kurt gemía y se retorcía del dolor en sus brazos, Jamás se había sentido tan impotente. 

Quería quitarse su dolor, si tan sólo existiera la forma de que él pudiera robarle tanto sufrimiento…

Pero no existía… No podía quitarle el dolor…

Solo tomaba su mano y limpiaba el sudor frío de su frente. 

Lo abrazaba reconfortándolo. 

Vio el sol salir desde la ventana del baño, estaba seguro de que eran ya más de las siete de la mañana y Kurt no dejaba de temblar. 

“Gracias,” le dijo Kurt apenas audible, le dolía tanto verlo así, tan diminuto e indefenso. “Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.” 

“¿Aun dudas de mí?" Preguntó Blaine en un susurro mientras besaba su frente. “Yo no te dejaré, no me iré a ninguna parte.”

Blaine lo sostuvo unas horas más, los dolores continuaban haciendo a Kurt gritar y llorar. 

Blaine lo arrullaba ligeramente sobre su pecho y lloraba con él. 

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_   
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_   
_This could be the end of everything_   
_So why don't we go  
_   
_Somewhere only we know?_

Kurt sonrió en cuanto comenzó a cantarle suavemente en su oído, poco a poco sus temblores fueron disminuyendo, poco a poco llegó por fin el sueño que tanto anhelaba. 

_“So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?”_

Blaine lo cargo con cuidado hasta su habitación, con cuidado lo acostó y sin dudarlo se acostó a su lado.

“No descansaré hasta que esto acabe.” Le dijo el susurrando y acariciando su mejilla. “No importa lo que digas, no te dejaré morir.” Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa aún a pesar de que las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

“¿Me escuchas Kurt Hummel?... No tienes permiso de morir.”

“No tienes permiso de dejarme con el corazón roto.”


	11. Capitulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _La voz en el teléfono estaba llorando, decía su nombre eso lo podía saber. Quería responderle pero estaba tan cansado, quería pedirle que no llorara que todo estaría bien, estaba dormido en nubes no había nada malo con eso. Estaba sólo cayendo entre las nubes... por fin todo acabaría._

Parecía que estaba en una montaña rusa, algunos días estaba arriba y otros días estaba abajo, unos días Kurt lo obligaba a pasar la tarde en alguna caminata o haciendo alguna actividad extraña.

Otros no podía ni levantarse de la cama. 

El día después de la quimioterapia era él peor, Kurt siempre lloraba de dolor, decía que sentía que el medicamento lo quemaba por dentro, temblaba sin cesar pero Blaine jamás lo abandonaba. 

En las últimas semanas rara vez dejaba el departamento de Kurt, se había convertido en un inquilino más. 

Los días después de las transfusiones de sangre eran los mejores, La nueva sangre en su sistema le daba energía y lo hacía ver más sano, era el mejor día de la semana para Blaine. 

“Sabes Quiero hacer una fiesta,” le dijo Kurt mientras caminaban tranquilamente por el parque, el día estaba nublado más sin embargo no hacía nada de frío. 

“¿Una fiesta?” Le preguntó Blaine confundido. “¿Acaso será tu cumpleaños? No me has dicho cuando es.”

“No es mi cumpleaños,” le dijo Kurt riendo. “Mi cumpleaños es en Agosto, aún falta mucho para eso.” le dijo tomando su mano. “Esta fiesta es para otra ocasión.” 

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Blaine confundido. 

“¡Es sorpresa! No tiene sentido una fiesta si no hay una sorpresa,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. “¿Me ayudarás a organizarla?” 

“Claro que si,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. 

“¡Perfecto! Le diré a Mike que haga algunos trucos de magia, Sam puede hacer la comida, Finn trabajaba antes en un bar de la ciudad, apuesto que él puede ayudarnos con las bebidas.” Le dijo Kurt emocionado. “Podemos comprar globos y mucho confeti.”

“Creí que no era una fiesta de cumpleaños,” le dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca. 

“No solo usas confeti para los cumpleaños, señor limón,” le dijo sacándole la lengua. 

“¿Cuándo llegará el día en que no me digas amargado?” le preguntó Blaine con un suspiro.

“Cuando te animes a salir por las calles con tu cachucha de koala,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. 

“Nunca,” le dijo Blaine cruzándose de brazos.

“Entonces nunca dejaré de decírtelo.”

“¿Y para cuando planeas hacer esa fiesta?” le preguntó Blaine cambiando el tema. 

“El sábado.”

“El Jueves tienes la quimioterapia Kurt, para el sábado no tendrás fuerzas de nada,” le dijo Blaine confundido.

“Tiene que ser el sábado,” le dijo Kurt viéndolo a los ojos. “No el domingo, o el lunes, ni cualquier otro día en el que tu digas que estaré bien. Tiene que ser este sábado.” 

Blaine suspiro pero al final asintió, no había forma de que le pudiera negar algo a Kurt, y si Kurt quería una fiesta el sábado, una fiesta tendría. 

“¡Blaine Mira venden globos!” Le apunto emocionado a un pequeño puesto con globos de helio. 

“¿Para qué quieres globos?” le preguntó Blaine enfadado pero era inútil ya que el chico estaba caminando a toda prisa hacia ellos.

“Son tan hermosos ¿No crees Blaine?” le preguntó el emocionado viendo todos los globos. 

“¿Necesitaban alguno en especial?” les preguntó la dueña del pequeño lugar con una dulce sonrisa. 

“Sólo está viendo,” le dijo Blaine a la señora apuntándole a Kurt quien no paraba de sonreír. 

“¿Podemos comprar algunos Blaine?” Le preguntó Kurt entusiasmado. “¿Podemos?” 

“…Esta bien, nos llevaremos unos cuantos,” le dijo Blaine a la mujer con un suspiro. 

“Desde luego… ¿Cuántos necesitan?”

“¡Quince!” Le dijo Kurt aplaudiendo ligeramente 

“¡No voy a comprar Quince globos Kurt!” le dijo Blaine. “¿Para qué quieres quince globos?”

“No te estoy diciendo que me los compres,” le dijo Kurt haciendo puchero. “Puedo comprármelos yo solo.” 

Blaine lo vio unos segundos tomando aire lentamente. Tenía que contar hasta diez… o quizás hasta veinte.

“Señora me llevo quince globos,” le dijo Blaine entre dientes sacando su cartera. 

Al parecer era raro que dos hombres estuvieran caminando por el parque con quince globos, los adultos los veían confundidos y los niños no podían evitar su rostro de envidia. 

“¿No me digas que ahora te dedicas a vender globos?” 

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz tras ellos. “¿Tan mal te va en la vida? Quizás no debiste haberte alejado de papi.”

“Quinn,” le dijo Blaine fríamente al darse la vuelta.

“Veo que aún frecuentas al vagabundo ese,” le dijo la chica apuntándole a Kurt. “¿Te va a meter en el negocio familiar?” 

“No tengo por qué estar escabuchando tus palabras,” le dijo Blaine enfadado. “Tú no eres nadie para ofender a Kurt.” 

“¿En verdad crees que puedes alejarte de tus responsabilidades sólo por revelarte en contra de tu papá?” 

“Así es lo creo y lo hice y francamente no creo que sea algo de tu incumbencia,” le dijo Blaine comenzándose a dar la vuelta.

“Tú no sabes nada Anderson,” le dijo Quinn. “Esta sociedad no perdona nada, Si crees que te puedes zafar de las garras de tu familia estás equivocado.” 

“¿Cuál es tu problema?” le preguntó Blaine enojado. “¿Por qué te importa tanto que pase con mi vida? tu no querías saber nada de mí antes. ¿Deberías estar feliz no?” 

Quinn no dijo nada, sólo lo veía fríamente, jamás había visto tanto odio dirigido a él que no viniera de la mirada de sus padres.

“Creo que ya sé que es lo que pasa,” dijo Kurt por primera vez viendo a Quinn con algo de… ¿Simpatía? “Estás celosa” 

“¿Estás loco?” le preguntó Quinn riendo y viéndolo como si en realidad estuviera loco. “¿De qué se supone que estoy celosa? ¿De tu pésimo gusto de vestir? ¿De su vida mediocre?” le apunto a Blaine. “Yo lo tengo todo.” 

“Excepto libertad,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “No importa lo mucho que lo niegues tu eres una prisionera de tu familia tanto como Blaine lo fue. Vives atada a ellos y al qué dirán, No puedes hacer lo que realmente te gusta por qué ellos no lo aceptarán.”

“¿Tu que sabes de mi y de lo que me gusta hacer?” le preguntó Quinn furiosa.

“Nada,” le dijo Kurt calmado. “Pero puedo ver como anhelas hacer lo mismo que hizo Blaine, irte sin importar las consecuencias y por primera vez ser feliz.”

“Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.” 

“Lo es,” le dijo Kurt. “Tus padres ya hicieron su vida y es tiempo de que tú hagas la tuya Como tú quieres vivirla, nadie más va a vivir tu vida.” Le dijo sonriendo. “Eres una mujer fuerte capaz de hacer muchas cosas,” le dijo dándole uno de los globos. “No tengas miedo de ser quien eres porque al final, lo único que importa es tu opinión y la opinión de ti misma.” 

Kurt se dio la vuelta y tomó la mano de Blaine, ambos se dieron la vuelta y continuaron con su camino, dejando a una chica rubia que los veía intensamente su mano sujetando una pequeña cinta que llevaba hasta una enorme estrella dorada. 

Blaine y Kurt siguieron su camino hasta llegar a uno de sus varios puentes. 

“Fuiste bueno con ella,” le dijo Blaine mientras se recargaban en el borde. “No se lo merecía.” 

“Quizás no, pero eso no quita que lo que le dije sea cierto,” le dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros. “Es obvio que vive bajo las presiones de su familia, no tiene que hacerlo si no quiere” 

“Si supongo que tienes razón, si alguien como yo pude, ella también.”

“¡Hey!” le dijo Kurt tomando su mano. “Tú eres la persona más valiente que he conocido en mi vida,” le dijo sonriendo. “No te hagas menos así como así.” 

“Soy todo menos valiente,” le dijo él enseñándole sus muñecas que mostraban las ligeras cicatrices de su pasado intento. 

“Eres valiente,” le dijo Kurt sonriéndole. “Cada vez que veas esto pensarás en lo mucho que tienes por vivir y como renunciar a la vida no vale la pena.” 

“Gracias,” 

Blaine se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, Kurt lo sujetó fuertemente de su chaqueta perdida en la sensación de sus labios.

“Vas a hacer que suelte mis globos,” le dijo Kurt separándose con una pequeña carcajada. 

“A cierto, los latosos globos. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?” 

“Los vamos a soltar,” le dijo el chico con una sonrisa. 

“¿¡Estás loco?! No pague tanto para soltarlos así como así, mejor regálaselos a un niño o algo.” 

“No pagaste tanto,” le dijo Kurt. “Además los globos de helio son para que pidas un deseo, cada globo es un deseo, lo sueltas para que el deseo quede libre y se pueda cumplir.” 

“¿De dónde sacaste eso?” le preguntó Blaine confundido. 

“Mi madre solía decírmelo, y es cierto sabes,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Antes de conocerte Solté un globo pidiendo que algo hiciera mi vida más interesante, lo solté y ¡Bang! Apareciste tú queriéndote lanzar de un puente.”

Blaine suspiró y al final le sonrió ligeramente. “Creo que tú has traído mas aventuras a mi vida de lo que yo le he dado a la tuya… Pero aún así ¿Por qué compraste tantos globos?”

“Porque nadie tiene sólo un deseo.” Le dijo.

“Claaaaro.”

“Bien siete para ti,” le dijo Kurt empezando a escogerlos. “Y siete para mí.” 

“¿Por qué los míos son claramente más feos que los tuyos?”

“No sé de qué me estás hablando,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa inocente. 

“Bien, tenemos que hacer esto en voz alta ¿O como funciona?” 

“Blaine ningún deseo se dice en voz alta, esa es la regla universal de los deseos.” Le dijo Kurt con intensidad. “Te enseñaré como funciona.” 

Kurt se acercó más a la orilla del puente Blaine lo vio cerrar sus ojos y fruncir sus cejas, soltó el primer globo, una pequeña flor de color rosa se fue alejando por los aires. 

Después de eso siguió un elefante… un corazón… una mariposa… Un oso… otra mariposa y una estrella plateada. 

Blaine vio a las figuras flotar por los aires del parque alejándose, en realidad no cumplirían algún deseo sólo se desplomarían en alguna parte de la ciudad aumentando la contaminación o peor aún llegarían al océano y matarían a alguna ballena. 

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que el chico haya matado a cientos de animales con sus globos y de que quizás haya aumentado el calentamiento global en un 15% con esa acción, se moría por conocer cada uno de esos secretos. 

Conocer que representaban en realidad. 

“¿Algún día vas a decirme que deseaste?” le preguntó Blaine con curiosidad.

Kurt lo volteó a ver con una enorme sonrisa llena de misterio. “Quizás lo haga.” 

Blaine sonrió y se dio la vuelta el horizonte pensando en que es lo que iba a desear. 

Ser alguien exitoso para demostrarle a mi padre que estaba equivocado….

Se fue el primer globo circular. 

Tener todo el valor que necito.

Se fue el siguiente globo en forma de nube. 

Intentar hacer algo de teatro… 

Se alejó otro globo circular. 

Y cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño de la misma forma que Kurt, soltó un suspiro y dejó escapar los cuatro globos restantes a la vez.

“¡Oye! Eso no se vale, ¿Se te fueron?” le preguntó Kurt.

“No,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. “Es un deseo que quiero con todas mis fuerzas que se cumpla, quería asegurarme que se cumpliera.” 

“¿Y que era?” le preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa mientras Blaine se acercaba a él para abrazarlo.

“Quizás en un futuro te lo diga,” le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. 

Abrazado de Kurt se quedó viendo los globos con una sonrisa esperando en verdad que su deseo se cumpliera. 

Que pudiera pasar toda su vida a su lado.

::::::::::::::::::::: 

Tal como Blaine lo había predicho el viernes fue fatal para Kurt los vómitos y los temblores no lo dejaban descansar en todo el día. Apenas y pudo tomar bocado.

“¿En verdad quieres hacer esta fiesta?” le preguntó Blaine con desconfianza y temor.

“Claro que si,” le dijo Kurt con una péquela sonrisa. “Esto es lo que necesito en estos momentos, algo que me haga sentir bien, que me ponga de buen humor y que mejor si lo hago con mis amigos.” 

Blaine besó su frente y lo abrazó, si Kurt quería una fiesta se encargaría de que fuera una buena fiesta, si quería algo que lo hiciera sentir bien Blaine se encargaría de eso. 

Esa tarde mientras Kurt dormía, hablo con David y junto a una llamada a una gruñona y mandona latina, el plan para hacer sentir bien a Kurt estaba en pie. 

Para el día siguiente Kurt estaba de buen humor, los vómitos ya habían desaparecido, lo único que le quedaba era una debilidad y cansancio tremendos.

“Yo soy el que debe de preparar la comida,” le dijo Kurt a Dave quien estaba en la cocina desde temprano, siguiendo exactamente las instrucciones de Kurt. 

Ya había preparado un pastel, una lasagna, y en ese momento se encontraba preparando una carne al horno.

“¡Esa es la azúcar!” le dijo Kurt al ver como levantaba el frasco equivocado. “El de al lado es la sal, trata de ponerle solo un poco…. ¡Solo un poco!...David Karofsky si sale salado te juro que hare que te la comas toda.” 

“¡No estará salado! Odio como te vuelves un mandón en la cocina.” Le dijo David mal humorado mientras comenzaba a echarle pimienta. 

“Pues Blaine no está y él me entretiene, ¿No sabes donde esta?”

“Nop,” le dijo David rápidamente “Mejor fíjate si no le estoy echando mucha pimienta.”

“¡Ni siquiera lleva pimienta!”

Cuando Blaine regresó al departamento eran ya casi las siete de la noche, todos ya estaban llegando, Mike vestido de smoking y con su sombrero de mago. La que parecía ser su esposa estaba sentada al lado de él abrazándolo del brazo.

Santana y Brittany estaban platicando en la sala, Finn se encontraba ya preparando variedad de bebidas, Sue estaba en una esquina viendo a todos frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Está todo listo?”Le preguntó David al verlo llegar.

“Si ya tengo todo lo que vamos a necesitar.”

En cuestión de minutos el lugar se animó, la música sonaba desde el estéreo, todos platicaban animados. Kurt estaba sentado en una de las sillas hablando felizmente con Mike y Sam que lo hacían reír bastante. 

“Cuando todo esté listo, te doy la señal,” le dijo Blaine. 

Mike hizo un pequeño acto de magia, todos (en especial Brittany y Kurt) le aplaudieron con ganas al ver los trucos de cartas y de ilusiones ópticas.

“Bueno,” dijo Kurt haciendo que todos se quedaran callados. Finn bajó el sonido de la música para que todos escucharan. “Algunos se preguntan por qué es la fiesta, más sin embargo la mayoría sabe a qué se debe,” le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Blaine. “El día de hoy hace ya tres años se marca la fecha en que fui diagnosticado con Leucemia, hace ya tres años el cáncer comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Ese día comenzó la lucha que aún no termina así que quiero brindar,” dijo levantando su vaso “Quiero brindar por que a pesar de las dificultades el cáncer no me ha vencido aún. Porque a pesar de todo el cáncer me ha traído a las personas más increíbles del mundo, si no fuera por él, jamás los hubiera conocido, así que una parte de mi esta agradecida.” Todos empezaron a aplaudir, Tina la esposa de Mike tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Blaine sólo podía sonreír con tristeza al ver a Kurt.

“Brindo por todos nosotros que aún estamos luchando,” les dijo Kurt. “Por los que perdieron la batalla, y por los que la ganaron.” 

Los aplausos no faltaron por varios minutos, Emma le aplaudía con una sonrisa orgullosa, Santana y Sam vitoreaban con silbidos bastante agudos. 

“Creo que esto llama a cantar nuestra canción,” le dijo Finn tomando una guitarra acústica que había traído Sam. El rubio siempre la llevaba a los eventos. 

Finn comenzó a tocar la guitarra, era una melodía alegre que Blaine había escuchado ya en otras ocasiones que no tenía nada que ver con enfermedades cancerígenas. 

Santana y Brittany empezaron a cantar alegremente, al parecer ya la habían cantado varias veces por que todos sabían exactamente qué hacer.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby 

Todos comenzaron a cantar, en armonía como una familia que realizaba una de sus tradiciones, no todos eran buenos cantantes pero eso hacía solo que la canción sonara incluso mejor que las otras veces en las que llegó a escucharla en la radio. 

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Blue birds fly_  
_And the dreams that you dreamed of_  
_Dreams really do come true ooh oh_  
_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_  
_Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
_ _High above the chimney top  
_ _That's where you'll find me_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
_ And the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I? 

Para cuando la canción terminó todos se abrazaron, no fueron segundos después para que los demás se les unieran, todos los invitados estaban unidos en un enorme abrazo grupal.

“No es por ser aguafiestas pero me están aplastando,” les dijo Kurt. 

“Ya oyeron a rosita fresita, aléjense todo el mundo y hagan algo productivo,” les gritó Santana. 

Una vez que el ambiente de la fiesta comenzó una vez más a alegrarse Blaine por fin pudo sentarse al lado de Kurt quien lo vio con una sonrisa.

“Te fuiste toda la tarde, por tu culpa tendremos que comer la horrible comida que Dave preparó,” le dijo él con un puchero. 

“Tomaré ese riesgo,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. “¿Por qué no me dijiste el motivo de la fiesta? Pude haberte ayudado más, no sé hacer otras cosas.”

Kurt le sonrió y tomó su mano “Si te hubiera dicho el motivo de la fiesta te hubieras deprimido y en verdad es lo menos que quiero que pase. Sólo quiero que ambos disfrutemos una fiesta y nos podamos divertir.”

“Apenas te puedes mover,” le dijo Blaine. 

“Estoy bien, algo cansado pero puedo valerme por mi mismo. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí,” le dijo Kurt con algo de seriedad. “¿Qué tanto hiciste el día de hoy?, David y tú han estado algo raros.”

“Tengo una sorpresa para ti,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. “Voy a demostrarte que no soy un amargado y que incluso yo puedo divertirme.” 

“No me digas ¿Y qué piensas hacer?” le preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

“Esa es la sorpresa,” Le dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie. “Aunque no se volverá a repetir de eso puedes estar seguro.” 

“Huuu esto parece emocionante.” 

A pesar de sus quejas Blaine le ayudó a Kurt a ponerse de pie y a llevarlo hasta el comedor donde sorprendentemente disfrutaron la comida hecha por David.

“La hice yo solo,” les dijo David al ver como prácticamente se chapaban los dedos al terminar.

“Mentiroso,” le dijo Kurt riendo.

“Oye no tengo muchos logros en la vida, déjame disfrutar unos cuantos.”

“Bien,” dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. “Ahora que ya tenemos el estómago lleno, y no hay riesgo de que les podamos amargar su comida, quiero que todos regresen a la sala, El gordo y la flaca” le apunto a David y a Blaine. “Y claro yo, les tenemos una sorpresa para animar a Kurt y claro a Mi Brittany también.” Le dijo sonriéndole a Brittany quien se notaba algo cansada y diminuta. 

Todos se sentaron en el sillón Kurt estaba al frente esperando emocionado.

“Quizás hagan una obra de teatro,” les dijo Finn emocionado. “Yo siempre he querido ver una en vivo.”

Los tres habían entrado a uno de los cuartos, a los quince minutos Se escuchó a Santana gritarle a Artie que prendiera en estéreo a todo volumen. 

En cuanto prendió todos comenzaron a reír, era la melodía de Mambo No.5

“Oh por dios.” Dijo Kurt al ver salir a Santana del cuarto con un smoking y un gorro, incluso tenía un bigote pintado. 

_One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the car so come on let's ride....._  
To the liquor store around the corner.  
The boys say they want some gin and juice but I really don't wanna.  
Beerbust like I had last week.  
I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap.  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita.  
And as I continue, you know they're getting sweeter. 

Dave salió después y todos estallaron en risas, el chico llevaba un horrendo vestido de brillantina y una horrenda peluca pelirroja bailando aparentemente sexy.

_Jump up and down and move it all around._  
_Shake your head to the sound, put your hands on the ground._  
_Take one step left and one step right._  
_One to the front and one to the side.  
_ _Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice  
_And if it look like this then you're doing it right.__

_Blaine salió después aumentando las carcajadas al por mayor, este llevaba un vestido igual de horrendo que el de David más sin embargo una peluca rubia_

_A little bit of Monica in my life,_  
_A little bit of Erica by my side._  
_A little bit of Rita's all I need,_  
_A little bit of Tina's all I see._  
_A little bit of Sandra in the sun,_  
_A little bit of Mary all night long.  
_ _A little bit of Jessica here I am,  
_A little bit of you makes me your man!!!!!!!!__

_Una vez que la horrenda canción hubiera terminado todos les aplaudieron y se pusieron de pie aún riendo con ganas, por suerte para Blaine se logró evitar la toma de fotografías y videos que tarde o temprano regresarían a morderle el trasero._

__

Incluso recordar que pasó no hace más de un minuto ya le mordía el trasero.

“¡Por dios! Le dijo Kurt abrazándolo fuertemente. “Eso fue maravilloso Blaine, Ni yo me vestiría tan bien como mujer y eso que lo he intentado.” Le dijo el chico riendo.

“Bueno ¿al menos hice que te sintieras mejor?” le preguntó Blaine emocionado.

“Con esto me sentiré bien toda la semana.” Le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Y no solo yo, todos en esta habitación jamás se olvidarán de esto y no dudo que te lo recordarán siempre.

“Hagh no hagas arrepentirme más de lo que ya estoy.” le dijo Blaine haciendo puchero. “Mejor voy a cambiarme antes de que me confundan con una versión ebria de una Spice girl.” 

La fiesta continuó, todos bebían y charlaban, la pasaban de maravilla. 

Todo cambió cuando Kurt quiso tomar un poco de alcohol.

“¿Estás loco?” le dijo Blaine quitándole el vaso. 

“Disculpa yo estaba tomando eso,” le dijo Kurt tratando de tomar su vaso.

“¿Cómo se te ocurre beber? Estás a mitad de tu tratamiento.” Le dijo Blaine enojado. 

“El alcohol no tiene nada que ver con mi tratamiento, si quiero tomar un poco de alcohol lo haré, tú no eres nadie para impedirme que tomar y que no.”

“¿Ha no soy nadie? Perdóname por preocuparme por ti y no querer que intoxiques mas a tu cuerpo de lo que ya está.” Le dijo él con sarcasmo. “Pero claro, a ti no te importa cierto, todo lo que tiene que ver con tu enfermedad te entra por un oído y sale por el otro. ¿Para qué demonios quieres alcohol muy apenas puedes estar en pie ahora?”

“¿Sabes para que quiero beber? Porque quiero que al menos esta noche sea normal, que esta noche pueda hacer lo que yo quiera sin tener que preocuparme de nada ni del cáncer, ni del dolor y al parecer Ni de ti con tus preocupaciones. “Le dijo apuntándole a su pecho enojado. “Me asfixia la forma en la que estas detrás de mí cuidándome como si fuera un estúpido niño de tres años. ¿Crees que no me preocupo por mí? ¿Por el cáncer? ¿Qué me olvido de él?”Le preguntó riéndose fríamente. “Vivo con él desde hace años, siento cada una parte de mi cuerpo quejarse de dolor por su culpa. Lo mínimo que necesito es una noche donde NADIE me diga que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Una noche que pueda ser normal.” 

“¿¡Qué esperas de mi Kurt?! Nadie puede estar preparado para una enfermedad como esta, No es fácil ver que alguien que quieres tiene una enfermedad y que para colmo tienes que cuidar de él.” Le gritó Blaine.

“Nadie te está pidiendo que cuides mí,” Le dijo Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos. “Si tanto te molesta cuidar de mí, si tanto soy un estorbo en tu vida la puerta está muy ancha ¡Para que la uses y te largues de aquí!” 

“¡Pues si lo haré!”

Blaine salió del departamento, estaba tan enojado confundido y herido 

¿Por qué demonios Kurt no podía entender? Sí se preocupaba pero eso no tenía nada de malo. Alguien tenía que hacerlo viendo que Kurt no lo hacía claramente.

Una vez vas regresó a su casa con una botella de alcohol.

Al igual que Kurt quería pasar la noche olvidando, quería olvidarse de la enfermedad, de las tristezas y de todo.

Por una noche quería volver a ser ese hombre que jamás conoció a Kurt Hummel, evitar tanto sufrimiento.

¿En verdad valía la pena tanto dolor?

Se preguntaba cuando llevaba ya la cuarta copa.

Solamente quería dormir y no pensar en nada ni en nadie. 

Recordó las pastillas que lo ayudaban a dormir las noches de desvelo en las que trabaja en la empresa de su padre. Sin pensarlo tomó dos y con una copa más espero los resultados.

Las tres de la mañana llegaron y aun no podía dormirse, había tomado otras pastillas más sin embargo ni un bostezo podía salirle. 

Tomó su celular y sin dudarlo le marco a esa persona con quien tanto deseaba hablar.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” le preguntó Kurt fríamente. “¿Acaso no te has enfadado de llamarme o de mi voz?”

“Kurt,” le dijo Blaine comenzando a llorar. “Lo lamento tanto… No he tomado tus sentimientos en mente y lo único en que pienso es que tienes que estar bien por mí no por ti mismo. En lo único que pienso es que debes vivir porque yo no podría vivir sin ti, no porque tú quieres vivir, he sido el peor novio del mundo.”

Kurt se quedó callado unos segundos y suspiró. “Estas borracho de nuevo,” le dijo el molesto. “No me gusta que tomes, al parecer está bien que tu lo hagas pero yo no ¿he?” le dijo con amargura. “Quizás debamos tener esta plática cuando tu estés sobrio y sepas exactamente qué decir.” Le dijo en voz baja. “lo único que quiero saber es que estés bien… y que no te arrepientas de estar conmigo.” 

“Kurt… Kurt…”

“¿Blaine?... ¿Estás bien? ¡Blaine!”

“Creo que ya dormiré Kurt… ya dormiré…. Por fin podre dormir… y creí que no funcionaban estas pastillas.”

“¿Tomaste pastillas con el alcohol? ¿Estás loco? ¿Blaine cuantas te tomaste?... ¡Blaine! Respóndeme por favor.” 

“No lo sé… ¿diez?”

“Maldición, no hagas nada Blaine quédate acostado… Blaine… Blaine!”

La voz en el teléfono estaba llorando, decía su nombre eso lo podía saber. Quería responderle pero estaba tan cansado, quería pedirle que no llorara que todo estaría bien, estaba dormido en nubes no había nada malo con eso. Estaba sólo cayendo entre las nubes.

Cayendo…


	12. Capitulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Blaine eres una persona tan valiente, sé que estarás bien, sé que serás feliz y en un futuro tendrás una familia a la que adorarás con toda tu alma y en las noches de desvelo pensarás en este día y te dirás a ti mismo que sí era cierto. Que pudiste salir adelante.”_

El olor a antisépticos fue lo primero que notó. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… raro? 

Parecía que todo su cuerpo estuviera dormido, no podía mover nada se sentía tan pesado. 

Alguien decía su nombre, la misma suave voz que recordaba lo llamaba suavemente, si tan sólo pudiera abrir los ojos…

“…aine… ¿Me escuchas?... ¿Blaine?” 

“¿Kurt?” Preguntó confundido. “¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?” 

Por fin pudo abrir los ojos, la habitación era blanca, tal como la habitación donde había visto ya a Kurt… Kurt era quien lo llamaba, con los ojos llorosos y envuelto en una cobija amarilla, sentado al lado de su cama lo veía intensamente.

“¿Qué paso?” Le preguntó confundido.

“Tomaste medio frasco de narcóticos con casi una botella de alcohol eso pasó,” le dijo enojado. “¡Estas en el hospital por tu idiotez! ¿No te das cuenta que pudiste haber muerto si no me llamas por teléfono?”

“¿Fuiste por mi?” 

“No, David le llamó a una ambulancia para que fuera en tu departamento, y apenas te encontraron con vida.” Le dijo Llorando. “Si en verdad ya no quieres las molestias de mi enfermedad ¡Aléjate!, No me busques más pero no te quieras ir así sólo por qué crees que esto no tiene salida.”

Aún a pesar del dolor Blaine se sentó en la cama y tomo la mano de Kurt. “Esto fue un accidente Kurt,” le dijo con intensidad. “¿En verdad crees que te abandonaría así como así? Sé que lo que dije en el departamento estuvo mal, No debo de menospreciar tus sentimientos ante esto, tienes razón TU eres el que está enfermo y si tú quieres saltar en paracaídas mientras te disfrazas de payaso te apoyaré, y dejaré que lo hagas porque eso es lo que TU quieres y nadie más tiene derecho a opinar con respecto a tu vida,” le dijo con intensidad. “Pero por favor no pienses que me quise quitar la vida. Tú me has enseñado tanto Kurt… Me has enseñado a amar la vida sin importar lo que sea… a ser valiente. Estaba ebrio y claramente no tomé la mejor decisión… fue un accidente, tienes que creerme.”

Kurt lo vio por unos segundos, trataba de cortar sus lágrimas pero era claro que eso era imposible. “También es mi culpa,” dijo él con una voz baja. “Estoy tan acostumbrado a todo esto que me cuesta trabajo pensar que tu no, que para ti todo esto es nuevo, ese dolor y esa desesperación que tienes yo ya la viví, la sigo sintiendo pero es algo completamente diferente así como tú no debes menospreciar mis sentimientos yo tampoco tengo que hacerlo con los tuyos.” Le dijo tratando de sonreír. “Estaba tan asustado Blaine, Creí que no te encontrarían a tiempo ¡Que te perdería! Cuando te vi en la cama del hospital sentí como mi corazón se caía al suelo.” 

“Hey tranquilo estoy bien… acuéstate conmigo,” le dijo el haciéndose un poco hacia el lado para que los dos cupieran en la pequeña cama.

“No puedo hacerlo si los doctores o alguna enfermera me ven…”

“¿Qué importa? Quiero tenerte a mi lado ¿Si?” 

Kurt suspiró pero accedió, en cuanto se acostó Blaine lo abrazó suavemente y lo acercó a él. 

“Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte más.” Le dijo con suavidad.

“El verte ahí casi me mata Blaine,” le dijo aún llorando suavemente. “Los doctores decían que estarías bien y que solo te harían un lavado intestinal, aún así no podía dejar de llorar, aún no puedo.” 

“Tranquilo, estoy bien. Tú tienes que descansar no debiste sudarte aquí,” le dijo no complacido Blaine. “No quiero que te enfermes sólo por estar aquí esperando por mí.”

“Si me enfermo vale la pena.” Le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Para mí no.”Le dijo Blaine suspirando. “Sabes, esa sensación que sentiste es lo que yo siento todos los días, esa angustia y ese temor están presentes en cada momento, y conmigo no hay algún lavado que lo pueda quitar.” Le dijo con tristeza.

“Podremos salir de esto,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Ya lo verás.” 

“Tengo tanto miedo Kurt, No hemos encontrado un donante compatible ¡Nadie lo es! Estaba tan esperanzado que alguno de los chicos lo fuera pero… ¡Sólo quiero encontrar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar!”

“Bueno al parecer no hay nadie que pueda igualarme ni en mis células ni en mi genialidad.”

“No bromees de eso, Por favor no.” 

“Lo siento Blaine, Creo que después de todo este tiempo lo único que queda es bromear.”Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. “Pero por favor, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, Estoy seguro que en cualquier momento encontraremos un donante.” 

“Yo debería animarte a ti,” le dijo Blaine. “No debería de ser al revés.”

“Ahora tú necesitas que te anime, y que te diga que todo saldrá de maravilla.” 

No lo fue así… 

A los dos días de que Blaine salió del hospital y que los doctores quedarán convencidos de que había sido sólo un error, ambos regresaron a casa. 

Todo comenzó con una flor. 

Una maldita flor… 

Blaine y Kurt regresaban al departamento cuando Kurt tomó una pequeña flor del jardín. Una simple flor color rosa que ni siquiera tenía buen olor.

Kurt la tomó y la olfateo, dándosela a Blaine con una sonrisa. 

“Todo mundo merece una flor cuando sale del hospital,” le dijo este con una enorme sonrisa. 

No fue más tarde que maldecía esa flor con todas sus fuerzas. 

El polen le había causado una reacción alérgica, para cuando llegaron al departamento una tos fuertísima se había apoderado de Kurt, comenzó con una tos, después siguió la fiebre y un fuerte sangrado nasal. 

El doctor llegó esa noche. 

Con otra fuerte inyección de medicamentos logró mejorarse, el dijo que todo estaría ben pero Blaine sabía que no era así había comenzado. 

La cuenta regresiva. 

“¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?” le preguntó Blaine al día siguiente mientras estaban sentados en la sala. 

“¿A qué te refieres?” le preguntó suavemente Kurt. “Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer pero creo que descubrir alguna extraña isla no es posible, mis sueños de Kurtópolis tendrán que ser destruidos.” Le dijo con una sonrisa.

“Dime que es lo que deseas y te lo daré,” le dijo Blaine viéndolo a los ojos y tratando de no llorar. “Sea lo que sea, No importa que, sólo dímelo y te lo daré.” 

“Blaine,” le dijo Kurt suspirando.

“Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer por ti, si no puedo darte mi médula te daré lo que sea, sólo.” No podía hablar, el llanto ya se había apoderado de él. “Sólo dime qué puedo hacer para hacerte feliz.”

“Sé lo que quieres hacer pero no necesito nada,” le dijo Kurt sonriéndole con tristeza. 

Con sus manos acarició el rostro de Blaine limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. “No necesito nada porque todo lo que tengo está aquí… conmigo.” 

“Me siento tan inútil.” 

Blaine lo abrazó, los sollozos hacían que su cuerpo temblara, jamás había llorado así por nadie, no por su padre o su madre… ni por sí mismo.

Sólo por Kurt.

Esa hermosa persona que lo abrazaba y acariciaba para calmarlo a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que estaba seguro que tenía. 

“Conseguiré un donante,” le dijo Blaine separándose. “Si tengo que salir a la calle todos los días y rogarle a la gente de rodillas lo haré, lo haré. No dejaré no dejaré… ¡No quiero que me dejes!” le gritó llorando.

Kurt tenía lágrimas en los ojos, con una triste sonrisa tomó sus manos.

“Siempre has hablado de cómo vas a salvarme y como viviremos felices, pero no quiero que te engañes Blaine, no quiero que generes este futuro de fantasías que es muy probable que no se cumplan. Tienes que aceptar que quizás el trasplante llegue muy tarde, que no estaré ahí en un futuro para tomar tu mano… que no envejeceremos juntos.” Ambos lloraban intensamente ahora, Blaine tomaba las manos de Kurt y las apretaba con fuerza. 

“No digas eso... por favor no lo digas...” le dijo Blaine en una voz quebrada. 

“Es la verdad Blaine, no siempre las cosas salen como uno las espera, no todo es un cuento de hadas con un final felices. Aquí no hay un vivieron felices por siempre. Tienes que tomar en cuenta mi muerte…”

“No quiero que me dejes,” le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo. “No puedes dejarme. ¿Cómo esperas que pueda seguir sin ti? ¡¿Cómo piensas que podré llegar a ser el Blaine de antes así como así?!”

Kurt lo abrazó y una vez más acaricio su cabello. “Blaine eres una persona tan valiente, sé que estarás bien, sé que serás feliz y en un futuro tendrás una familia a la que adorarás con toda tu alma y en las noches de desvelo pensarás en este día y te dirás a ti mismo que sí era cierto. Que pudiste salir adelante.” Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. “No volverás a ser el Blaine antes. Serás tú mismo, el Blaine ahora que es mucho más de lo que era antes. Decidido, valiente, fuerte y Feliz.”

“Tú eres el que me hace feliz.”

“No pongas tu felicidad en mí Blaine,” le dijo Kurt con un suspiro. “Tú eres el dueño de tu propia felicidad, eres el único que decide el ser feliz o no. Y tu… se que serás completamente feliz.” 

Kurt se separó de nuevo y le dio un ligero beso. “Confió en ti,” le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. “Sé que cuando esto pase, tomarás la mejor decisión.”

“No dejaré que eso pase,” le dijo Blaine suspirando. “Si tengo que arrancarles la médula yo mismo lo haré.” 

Kurt rió un poco y se limpió sus lágrimas con las mangas de su chamarra. “Me gustaría ver eso… Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí.”

“Lo que tú quieras.” 

Kurt sonrió y apunto a un mueble del lado de la pared de los escritos. “Ahí hay varios plumones. Quiero que tomes el que más te guste y escribas algo en la pared.” Le dijo con una sonrisa. “Creo que te has merecido el honor de hacerlo.” 

“¿Estás seguro?” le preguntó Blaine con desconfianza.

“Completamente.” 

Blaine abrió el cajón, tal como lo había dicho Kurt este estaba completamente lleno de plumones, sin pensar en realidad tomó uno de color azul y se acercó a la pared.

Estaba llena de frases o dibujos, no había mucho espació así que se las tenía que ingeniar un poco. 

Todas las frases tenían diferente tipo de letra, ahora ya sabía que pertenecían a Finn, a Santana a Brittany, Jake e incluso a David. 

La frase del centro le pertenecía a Sebastian, esa y la fotografía eran las únicas pruebas para él de que se hombre existiera. 

‘No vivas con el arrepentimiento de no hacer algo, vive con la alegría de saber que lo hiciste.’ 

Cuando Kurt o David hablaban de él tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, sus pláticas mostraban que era una persona increíble, una persona que en verdad lamentaba no haber podido conocer. 

“¿Cómo voy a ganarle a semejantes frases?” le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. “Todas son tan geniales… mi frase se verá ridícula en comparación.”

“Creo que tu frase se verá mejor que ‘Gracias al pan con queso que me ha dejado llegar hasta aquí’” le dijo apuntándole a esa frase. 

“¿Quién escribió eso?” le preguntó Blaine con una pequeña risa. 

“Finn, al parecer su emparedado era algo así como el alma resucitada de Jesús.” 

“Wow. ¿Qué hiso?”

“Se lo comió.” Le dijo riendo al igual que Blaine. 

Blaine suspiró y volteó a ver de nuevo la pared, su sonrisa se perdió de inmediato. 

¿Qué es lo que podía escribir? Como podía decir en unas palabras todo lo que sentía. Todo el coraje, la desesperación, la frustración, la alegría, el mor que sentía. 

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin suspiro y comenzó a escribir. 

‘Ama el presente porque eso dictamina tu pasado y tu futuro. No importa que el camino sea pesado, recórrelo con alegría por el final siempre vale la pena.’

Una vez que terminó se la leyó a Kurt en voz alta quien le aplaudió.

“Es algo bastante sabio,” le dijo Kurt. “No me lo imaginaba de ti.” 

“Puedo sorprender de vez en cuando,” le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa pequeña. 

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón con un suspiro, ambos no sabían que decir, la intensidad de la plática se podía sentir todavía. 

Se sentiría por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así? 

“No mentía sabes…” le dijo Blaine susurrando. “Te cumpliría cualquier cosa.” 

“Lo sé,” le dijo Kurt de la misma manera. “Pero en este momento no hay nada que pudiera querer más que estuvieras a mi lado.”

“Lo estoy… lo estaré siempre.”

“¿Hasta el fin?”

“Hasta el fin.” Le dijo tomando su mano. 

Blaine tomó uno de los controles del reproductor y lo prendió volteando a ver a Kurt con una sonrisa. 

“¿Bailamos?” 

“Apenas y puedo moverme ¿Cómo esperas que baile?” le preguntó Kurt riendo. 

“Yo bailare por ti.” Le dijo Blaine viéndolo a los ojos. 

Kurt iba a preguntarle a que se refería cuando este se levantó y apagó la luz de la sala, estaba todo oscuro, sólo entraba algo de luz por las orillas de las cortinas y los brillos de las estrellas brillantes en el techo. 

“Yo bailare por ti,” le volvió a decir Blaine. 

Tomó a Kurt de la cintura y lo cargó como quien cargara a un bebe, Kurt colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó fuertemente del cuello. 

“Te voy a romper la espalda.” 

No seas ridículo,” le dijo sonriendo. “Eres más ligero que una pluma.”

“Si te rompo la espalda no me culpes.” Le dijo suavemente.

__

_Let it go,_  
_Let it roll right off your shoulder_  
_Don't you know_  
_The hardest part is over_  
_Let it in,_  
_Let your clarity define you  
_ _In the end  
_ _We will only just remember how it feels_

__  
__  


_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders,_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_Time falls away,  
_ _But these small hours,  
_ _These small hours still remain_

Blaine lo abrazó más fuerte, de Nuevo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se aferraba a él, a su fuente de felicidad.

Se aferraba al futuro, ese futuro que él quería. 

A las posibilidades de una vida maravillosa con una persona maravillosa. 

__

_Let it slide,_  
_Let your troubles fall behind you_  
_Let it shine_  
_Until you feel it all around you_  
_And i don't mind_  
_If it's me you need to turn to  
_ _We'll get by,  
_ _It's the heart that really matters in the end_

“Cuando todo esto termine nos iremos lejos,” le dijo Blaine al oído. “Iremos a la playa o algún otro lugar que tú quieras. Estaremos sólo tú y yo.”

“Blaine…” 

“No me digas que no puedo imaginármelo Kurt. Así como existe la posibilidad de que… mueras… existe la posibilidad de que te salves, de que vivas conmigo la vida que te mereces, una vida feliz y prolongada y me aferrare a esa posibilidad.”

Kurt le sonrió, al igual que él estaba de nuevo llorando. 

“Lo único que quiero es que te aferres a mí,” le dijo el besándolo. “Que te aferres y no me dejes ir.

“No lo haré, No lo haré.” 

Entre sus besos habían avanzado hasta la habitación de Kurt. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus emociones en sus caricias y en su abrazo. 

“¿Estás seguro?” Le preguntó Kurt con timidez. “No-No quiero forzarte a algo que tu no quieras.”

“Eso te lo debo preguntar yo,” le dijo Blaine sonriendo. 

“Blaine, mírame, no soy exactamente un modelo, mi cuerpo esta demacrado no tienes que-“

“No tengo que hacer nada. Quiero hacerlo No por tu cuerpo, por ti, porque te amo.” Le dijo viéndolo con intensidad a los ojos. 

“Tengo mucho que no hago esto… nadie quiere estar con un canceroso.” 

“No voy a estar con un canceroso.” Le dijo Blaine besándolo. “Estaré con Kurt. Con la persona más maravillosa que pudiera existir, Sólo déjame amarte esta noche y demostrarte lo hermoso que eres.”

Eso fue lo que Blaine hizo, beso cada parte de su cuerpo, amó cada centímetro de su piel y le demostró que tan especial era. 

Esa noche bañó a Kurt de caricias y palabras de amor, su enfermedad jamás les pasó por la mente, en ese momento eran solo Kurt y Blaine. 

Eran solo dos personas enamoradas. 

__

_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders,_  
_These twists & turns of fate_  
_Time falls away,  
_ _But these small hours,  
_ _These small hours still remain_

A la mañana siguiente sus vidas cambiaron.

Es increíble como algo puede cambiar de un momento a otro sin siquiera darte un aviso, alguna señal, algo que pudiera decirte que tu vida se arruinará por completo. 

Ambos estaban contentos, David había notado lo que pasó pero no comentó nada, se alegraba de verlos por fin felices como deberían de estarlo. Esa era una mañana para celebrar. 

Celebrar su amor y que se tenían a sí mismos. 

Pero la vida tenía otros planes. 

Blaine vio todo como en un sueño, un video en cámara lenta que no supo cuando comenzó. Un momento Kurt estaba caminando a la cocina y el siguiente estaba en el suelo convulsionando.

Los espasmos eran rápidos y violentos, vio a David colocarlo de lado y levantar su cabeza. 

Estaba sangrando… había tanta sangre saliendo de su nariz y su boca.

“¡Blaine!.... ¡BLAINE!”

David le estaba gritando, lo hacía reaccionar. 

“¡LLAMA AL HOSPITAL! ¡RÁPIDO!”

No sentía su cuerpo. ¿Había hecho la llamada? ¿Por qué no dejaba de temblar? ¿Acaso estaba convulsionando al igual que Kurt? 

No eso no era… estaba completamente en Shock. 

En un parpadeo vio a varios hombres entrar y llevarse a Kurt en una camilla ¿Cómo habían entrado? ¿A dónde se lo llevaban? 

¿Dónde estaba Kurt? 

Kurt...

“… ¡Blaine! Tenemos que ir al hospital… ¡Blaine!” 

“¿David?” Preguntó en voz baja… estaba llorando de nuevo. “¿Dónde está Kurt?... ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?”

“Tranquilo,” le dijo Blaine abrazándolo. Temblaba mucho más de lo normal. 

Pero no era sólo él… David estaba temblando también. También lloraba como él. 

“Kurt estará bien… el estará bien.” 

No recordó el viaje al hospital, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en esa silla de plástico esperando alguna señal de los doctores. 

No podía ver a Kurt.

No sabía nada de Kurt… ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Muerto?

¿Acaso no iba a tener la oportunidad de despedirse?

Quizás fueron horas o minutos más tarde cuando el doctor se les acercó su mirada era seria, triste.

“¿Cómo esta?” le preguntó David temeroso. “¿Estará bien?”

El doctor los vio a los ojos, Blaine supo la respuesta antes de que la dijera. 

“No,” les dijo suavemente. “Su leucemia se volvió un problema Agudo, necesita el trasplante pronto… y aún así no… no sabemos si su cuerpo pueda resistir la operación.” 

“¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?” le preguntó David llorando. 

“… Con los medicamentos y la atención del hospital podemos darle un par de semanas.” 

“Conseguiré el donante,” dijo Blaine de repente. “Lo conseguiré-“

Blaine se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del hospital ignoró los gritos de David que le pedían regresar.

Corría por las calles, con lágrimas en los ojos le pedía la gente que fuera al hospital a hacerse una prueba.

Todos se alejaban de él.

Se dejó caer unas horas más tarde en el suelo agotado y cansado de tanto llorar.

Pero no se daría por vencido. 

“¿Blaine?” 

Escuchó la voz de una mujer, levantó la vista y la vio confundido, no esperaba verla de nuevo.

“¿Marley?” 

“Por dios ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?” Le preguntó ella preocupada ayudándolo para que se pusiera de pie. “No me imagine verte de nuevo,” le dijo ella con suavidad. “No así.”

“El amor de mi vida se está muriendo…”

Blaine comenzó a llorar, a tratar de desahogarse contándole toda su historia, cada uno de los días y de las noches que pasó con Kurt. 

“El amor de mi vida se está muriendo y no puedo hacer nada.”

“Puedes llevarme a que me haga la prueba,” le dijo ella con una sonrisa. 

Blaine la vio por unos segundos sorprendido y tomó su mano sin marcha atrás la llevó directo al hospital.

Cuando llegó Sam ya estaba en la sala de espera, al parecer llevaba ya mucho tiempo, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados. 

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Sam preocupado. 

“¿Donde está el doctor? Necesito verlo,” le dijo el desesperado. 

Desesperado, era exactamente lo que estaba. 

En esos momentos era un loco, un neurótico que sólo buscaba salvar a una persona. 

El doctor llevó a Marley a uno de los laboratorios. En esos momentos la situación era una emergencia, tendrían los resultados en solo unas horas.

“Todo estará bien,” le dijo Sam. “Ya lo verás. Ten fe”.

Jamás las horas se le habían hecho tan largas, cada segundo lo torturaban sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos. 

Cada segundo recordaba a Kurt convulsionando en suelo lleno de sangre. 

El doctor se apareció por fin, llevaba en su mano una pequeña pizarra médica.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a él rápidamente. 

Los tres desesperados. 

“¿Y bien?” le preguntó Blaine. 

“Es compatible,” le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. “Podríamos realizar la operación mañana mismo pero hay un problema.”

Las esperanzas que Blaine había obtenido se desplomaron en ese momento haciéndole difícil respirar. 

“La póliza de seguros que el señor Hummel tiene ha llegado a su tope, el hospital no podrá darle ya algún tipo de crédito. Tendrá que pagar la operación por su cuenta.” 

“¿Cuánto vale la operación?” le preguntó Temeroso Sam.

“…Quinientos mil dólares.” 

Sam se llevó las manos al cabello y David mordió su labio. 

“Bueno, no hay problema ¿o sí? “Les preguntó Blaine. “Kurt tiene el dinero de su herencia, con eso podremos pagarla.”

“Kurt apenas tiene cien mil en el banco,” le dijo Sam. “Es lo único que le queda…. quizás yo pueda hipotecar el restaurante-“

“¿Estás loco?”Le dijo David. “Lo has hipotecado ya tres veces. Lo perderás si lo haces.”

“¡Prefiero perder un estúpido restaurante que a mi mejor amigo!” le dijo gritando con lágrimas en los ojos. “¿Qué más se supone que hagamos? ¿Nada? ¡Tiene la oportunidad de Salvarse Dave!” 

“¡Si lo hipotecas te darán sólo cincuenta mil!... Yo puedo darle mi dinero para mis estudios.” 

“¿Eso es mejor que mi idea?” le dijo Sam enojado. “¿Crees que a Kurt le gustará saber que dejaste de estudiar por esto?”

“¡No me interesa lo que piense Kurt si le puedo salvar la vida!” 

“Con ese dinero, apenas juntaríamos cien mil entre los dos, ¿Cómo diablos vamos a juntar trescientos mil pesos?” Preguntó Sam desesperado. 

Por primera vez Blaine volteó a verlos son seriedad. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus manos y se dio la vuelta a la salida.

“No tienen por qué preocuparse de eso,” les dijo. “Yo conseguiré el dinero… le traeré a Kurt los quinientos mil que necesita.”

“¿Qué piensas hacer robar un banco?” le preguntó David confundido.

“No… voy a rogar como un perro.”

 

__

_It's the heart that really matters in the end..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta la vista xX


End file.
